One Punch Deku
by NPGamer11
Summary: Izuku got beaten up for saving someone. By the one who was supposed to be his friend. No one helped him. Ever. And laying under that tree, beaten up, he came to a gruesome realization. So, did he wimp out and did nothing? NO! He used that brilliant mind of his, made a plan and stuck to it. And now came the time to reap the rewards. OP! Izuku. OOC! Izuku. Now has TV Tropes page.
1. Starting Alone

**Ahh. My Hero Academia fandom... I AM HERE! S-class Hero NPGamer11, making his debut! This is my first time writing for MHA. I did a couple of stories before, for One Piece and Shokugeki no Soma. But it's mostly smut, and not the good kind either. Now, this story will be pretty simple. We will give Deku the powers of Saitama from One Punch Man. (SEASON 2 HYPE!) It will be mostly comedic. How can it not be? Anyway, I guess we should save some of the things I wanna tell you for the end, and let's get right into it. After my patented and trademarked disclaimer. You ready?**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!  
(Hey, I never said this was kid-safe stroy, did I?)**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter has been BETA read by AnimeFangirl2223, thank you for your amazing work.**

* * *

''Stop this, Kacchan!'' yelled the small green-haired child. He stood protectively in front of another boy who'd already been beaten up by the class bully, Katsuki Bakugo. But that put him in harm's way as well, the blonde already preparing to blast him out of the way.

''Get lost, Deku! Your sorry quirkless ass can't do a thing.'' the blonde sneered, small sparks crackling in his palms. But Deku, whose true name was Izuku Midoriya, stood his ground.

''I won't let you hurt him!'' he yelled, hoping to draw the attention of one of the teachers. He could have sworn one looked their way, but just turned around and continued the conversation they'd been having with the others. So much for that. Izuku would receive no assistance, he had to stand alone against the now enraged Katsuki.

''Oi, Deku! Are you really ready to take a beating instead of this kid?'' he asked. Izuku couldn't verbally answer, but the new-found determination in his eyes spoke volumes. Katsuki laughed loudly at his bravery and proceeded to overpower Midoriya, hammering him into the ground.

Ten minutes passed before Katsuki and his gang of bullies left Izuku lying brutalized on the ground. He stared up at the sky wondering how it all came to be. How could he and Katsuki go from friends to enemies? The answer lied in their DNA.

Had past experts been asked what they believed the next step of human evolution would be, none would have proposed a mutation allowing for superpowers. And yet, this strange phenomenon occurred and was eventually referred to as a quirk. In just a few generations, almost eighty percent of the world's population had one.

And yet, Izuku Midoriya was one of the unfortunate twenty-percent.

"Your son is quirkless."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Izuku couldn't wait to find out what quirk he'd have! Would it be his mother's ability to attract objects? His fathers fire breath? Maybe they would combine, giving him pyrokinesis! Or maybe he wouldn't take after either parent and would instead have a completely different power, one that was super smashingly awesome all on its own..._

_But instead, he was told four blunt, cruel words instead. The same words that had just replayed in his mind. _

_''Your son is quirkless.''_

_For days after visiting the doctor, little four-year-old Izuku asked his mother repeatedly, "Mom, can I still be a hero like All Might?" _

_After first seeing the Pro Hero's debut, all he'd ever wanted was to emulate the man who everyone called 'The Symbol of Peace'. But, his mother was unable to answer him at first. When she did, she turned to face her son before wrapping her arms around him tightly. _

_"I'm sorry… It's my fault… I'm sorry…"_

_It confirmed his fears. She didn't believe in him either…_

_But young Midoriya's misfortune didn't end there. _

_'Hey, Izuku, when will your quirk show up?'' one of the children in his daycare asked. _

_But Katsuki just scoffed. ''Haven't you heard? He DOESN'T HAVE a quirk. I guess now you really are a useless Deku! Ha haha ha ha.''_

_**~End Flashback~**_

As Izuku lay in the dirt, his body aching from Katsuki's latest beating, he remembered how painful it had been to hear such cruel things from people he trusted… people who were supposed to be his friends. It was in that moment of recollection that he came to a gruesome realization. A realization that every child eventually comes to understand as he grows up.

'All men are not created equal'

It was a bitter and harrowing truth for someone so young to accept, but, he knew that if he ever wanted to succeed in this world, if he was going to achieve his dreams, then he would have to do it by himself. After all, it was now obvious that those around him would likely just laugh and tell him he was going to fail anyway.

Midoriya knew it would be brutal, already aware of how many obstacles would be in his way even though he was so young. But on that day, Izuku decided that nothing would stop him; he would be the Number 1 Hero in the world, no matter what.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER...**

* * *

Izuku strolled down the street, making his way to Aldera. He was in his last year of junior high there and knew that today they were going to be reviewing their high school applications. He'd applied to U.A., the best hero school on that side of Japan, even though he's aware that everyone would make fun of him since they all believed he was a quirkless nobody.

As he made his way to the entrance, he spotted Katsuki and his gang waiting for him. He smirked at their stupidity; they'd been pulling the same stunt without success for the past year and a half. He wasn't going to be caught off guard by them today or ever. A rapid, short breeze swept across the street and he was gone. "Idiots…"

The three bullies were none the wiser, however, impatiently waiting for their target to show up.

"Damn it! There are only five minutes until class starts; he should have already been here. Are you SURE you didn't see him come in earlier?" Katsuki asked in agitation, looking down at his posse of 'extras'.

"I'm sure, Bakugo. I've been here since before school even opened; he hasn't come by yet." The teen with bat wings and a chubby figure answered.

They gave up and headed to class, only for the boy who could grow his fingernails super long to pause and pale when he got to the door. Katsuki noticed and stopped walking as well, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Deku is already in the classroom, isn't he?" he asked, doing his best not to blow a fuse; he'd save that for Midoriya. The rest of their classmates backed away from the door, sensing his wrath. Izuku's table was straight ahead, the boy completely engrossed and concentrating on the notebook he always carried around. Bakugo was going to burn that thing once he was done squishing the little pest that owned it.

Katsuki charged up explosions in his hands and took off, sailing through the air to nail the sorry bastard… Or so he thought. A split second before his fist connected with its target, Deku vanished from sight and the window opened. Everyone looked up just in time to see Bakugo flying out of the newly created opening before falling straight into the water container below, startling the carps that had been swimming peacefully.

The students ran to the window, watching as he surfaced and spewed out water. He looked up to find them laughing at him… all except Deku. Instead, the boy jumped down and offered him a hand.

"Are you alright, Kacchan? Do you need any help? he asked, his face blank even though his eyes were showing signs of concern. Bakugo, however, ignored the boy's kindness and swatted his hand away, climbing out himself and pouring the water from his shoes.

Their teacher leaned out as well, shouting down at them. "Katsuki, after you get changed I'm going to call your mother about using your quirk in school. Izuku, you're going to serve two weeks of detention for pulling stunts. Now, both of you get back inside!"

Katsuki grinned triumphantly. Calling his mom? Sure, he was going to catch hell at home, but, that was a slap on the wrist compared to Midoriya's punishment. He turned towards him, half-prepared to see him crying. The Deku he'd always known always cried. But all he saw was a blank expression; the bastard didn't even wobble his lip.

He couldn't help but wonder what had changed in Izuku. The once almost frail, easily pushed around, crybaby quirkless Deku was seemingly outsmarting him and suppressing his tendency to let his emotions get the better of him. It couldn't have been a quirk… those only manifested in young children. But something was definitely different.

He contemplated this rapid maturation in Midoriya's skills and personality for the rest of the day, fully intending on calling his ass out once more. Just as the final bell rang, he turned in his chair and shouted. "DEKU!"

But all that he found was an empty seat, another strong breeze rushing through the classroom and scattering everyone's papers. He grunted in confused irritation before getting ready to hang out with his group of extras as he usually did.

* * *

Izuku happily strolled to the convenience store to pick up cereal and spices for the katsudon his mom was preparing for dinner. He had just made it into the underpass when a manhole cover opened, a giant blob of green slime crawling out.

"Damn it! He's right behind me… I need a medium sized meat suit to get away… THERE!" It spoke.

_"Oh boy, it noticed me."_ Izuku thought as it's form created tentacles that immediately sped toward him. He vanished though, avoiding the attack with ease.

"What?! Where is he?" It exclaimed, turning to find the teen staring at him curiously. "Stay still boy! This will only hurt for about forty-five seconds and then..."

Izuku wasn't listening though. He was preoccupied with wondering if the villains near liquid constitution meant that it was resistant to physical attacks and if it could survive being blown to chunks. He only refocused when he realized that it was moving to attack him again, this time with the intention of covering his entire body. Without hesitation, Midoriya cocked an arm back to send a punch, only to be interrupted by a hulking figure jumping out of the manhole as well.

**"It's alright now because I am here!"** the man yelled, his voice easily recognizable as Izuku's (still) favorite hero. He jumped towards the villain with incredible speed, readying his arm as he unleashed one of his signature attacks. **"TEXAS SMASH!"**

The criminal was blown away instantly, Izuku watching from the sidelines with hidden admiration and a touch of irritation. _"Damn it! I had it!"_

**"I apologize for getting you involved, young man!"** All Might stated, **"But I admire your courage. You stood your ground, and I respect that. Now, just a moment, please."**

All might moved to scoop the villain into his soda bottle, turning back to Izuku after he was finished. The boy was wildly writing in his notebook, mumbling under his breath.

"So, he could be blown apart as long as there was enough physical force… and he could survive being in pieces like that. If you aren't as strong as All Might or can't deal a powerful blow like that then he's only weak spot is his eyes since they are the only solid parts of his body. I wonder if _muttermutter, muttermuttermutter, mutter, muttermutter muttermutter…_"

**"Ehem! Excuse me, young man? What are you doing?"** asked the completely bamboozled hero.

"Oh, right!" Izuku gasped, "You're still here. Um… I sort of take notes on every quirk I see so that I know how to deal with it if I were to come across it again in the future when I… I…"

The Pro could see the apprehension start to spread over Midoriya's face. **"Is there something wrong, young man?"**

Izuku inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "All Might… Can… Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?"

All Might was honestly surprised by the question. He'd been asked all sorts of things before, everything from details about his quirk to what his favorite ocean fish was (the clownfish, if you were wondering). But this was the LAST thing he was expecting. He knew what he had to say though and looked at Izuku, his famous smile slowly diminishing.

**"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, young man, but being a target for villains everyday… It just wouldn't be possible to survive without a quirk. So, in my good conscience, I must say that... No, you can't."** He explained gently. He'd expected to see sadness on the teens face, possibly even tears in his eyes. But all he saw was a bitter understanding, disappointment, and anger.

"Yeah." Izuku responded hotly, "I figured you'd say that. Next, you're going to tell me to become a policeman, firefighter, or something else, right? I'd hoped that maybe, MAYBE, you would be different, but, I guess you're all one and the same."

All Might was taken aback by the venom dripping from the boy's voice, but, a moment later it was all gone.

"Ah, I'm sorry; I let my emotions get the better of me. Anyway, could you sign my notebook?" Midoriya continued quickly, forcing himself not to feel the painful sting of rejection once more. He held out the notebook and pen he had expectantly, being sure to seem as sorry and grateful as possible even though that wasn't at all how he was feeling.

The Pro hesitantly agreed and wrote his signature across two pages. It was a little concerning how the apparently quirkless boy had gone from resentful to totally calm so quickly, but, he told himself it wasn't worth his continued attention. He gave a nod and took off, leaving Izuku to continue on with his day.

* * *

"DAMN!" Midoriya fumed internally, "That jerk! I had it! I did not need help!"

He'd been heading home after his run-in with the Number 1 Hero and getting groceries when he'd noticed the commotion in the street. Upon closer inspection, he'd noticed that the perpetrator was the same villain who'd attacked him under the overpass, and this time it had a hostage.

It took him another moment to realize that the hostage was Kacchan, but once he did, he'd rushed into the midst of the chaos without a second thought, throwing his bag at the criminal and moving to pull Bakugo out. He'd been preparing to punch him again, but just as before, All Might rushed in and stole his thunder.

He'd kept his irritation in check even when he was scolded by the other heroes on the scene while Bakugo was praised for his strong quirk and endurance. Still, the ridiculousness was astounding and quite frankly, infuriating. He'd slipped away as soon as he could, slipping by the press as they swarmed.

"Oi! Deku!" Katsuki shouted after him.

_"Ugh. Great… here we go again…"_ Midoriya groaned internally.

"Don't you think for a second that I owe you or anything! I don't know how you got there so fast, but I don't care! You're still a nobody to me!" But as he yelled at his once childhood friend, Katsuki wondered: _"How DID he get there so fast?"_

Izuku simply flipped him off and continued walking, completely done and far too fed up with everything to deal with the explosive blonde at the moment. He was relieved that no explosions followed him, suggesting that Bakugo had decided not to retaliate and had gone on home. _"Good; I'm already late as it is."_

**"I am here!"**

_"Oh, for Christ's sake!"_ Midoriya thought with exasperation. He just couldn't seem to catch a break that day, not that misfortune was particularly abnormal in his life. He stopped walking and waited impatiently for the Pro to speak again.

**"I escaped the reporters as fast as I could so that I could catch up to you, young man. I would like to speak with you!"** All Might explained.

Despite how much he really just wanted to get home, Izuku nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

Steam suddenly erupted from the man's body, covering his large form momentarily. As it cleared, the once strong, muscular figure was replaced entirely by a skinny frail blonde with sunken eyes; he looked more like a skeleton than a human.

''What has happened to you! Are you a fake?! An impostor?! A-''

"Stop right there!" All Might boomed, "This pathetic form is the result of an injury I received during battle. The fight was never publicized, but, my wounds were substantial. I ended up losing my stomach and permanently hurting my respiratory system. Now, I can only be a hero for up three hours a day… a time limit that's lowering steadily. That's what I want to talk to you about, young man. Now… What's your name?"

Deku could only sweatdrop at first in response. "Izuku Midoriya…"

All Might grinned widely and begin shifting back into his heroic form. "Right. **Young Midoriya, today I demolished your dreams and told you that you couldn't do something, but I was wrong. When asked 'Why did you save someone or do a heroic deed?', all of the heroes answer with 'My legs moved on their own.'. I saw that in you today. So, young Midoriya. I would like to correct my previous statement! YOU CAN BE A HERO!"**

"Okay," Izuku responded blankly.

**"And I have chosen you to inherit my power!"** All Might finished excitedly, the pride in his voice and posture almost sickening to Deku.

The teen paused as he took in the hero he'd idolized, finding that he was far less enthralled by him than he once had been. He'd asked All Might if he could be a hero and the man had said 'no', just like everyone else did. Midoriya swore to himself he'd prove him wrong. He'd prove them ALL wrong… and he'd do it without taking the shortcut.

"...No."

**"NANI?"**

* * *

**And the end. That's the first chapter. How was it? This chapter is already late since my power nap turned into five-hour nap. This story is my brainchild that has been in development for a while, and now I deem it ready to launch. As far as pairings go... I have no idea. Anyway, READ and REVIEW, let me know what YOU think. I hoped you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Passing Alone

**I am moved. Over 100 followers in less than a week. None of my previous stories has managed that. I thank all of you. And because of that, chapter 2 is here early! Also because of Easter. Happy Easter, btw. I will also answer guest reviews here since those with accounts got their reviews answered via PM.**

_**Guest  
Sadly there will be no harem. I can not manage such kind of story. I know. I tried.**_

_**Jonas  
Thank you. I was very happy that you liked it. I also find his reaction funny. And chapter 2 is here, so you decide if it's lucky or not.**_

_**Guest2  
Hmm. Izuku x Momo would be interesting, but I'm not sure if it's what I want. Thank you for the suggestion.**_

_**Gundafreedom0  
It's a good quote. One of the reasons I love Saitama.**_

_**Guest3  
N A N I**_

_**a fan  
I also enjoy stories where Izuku doesn't receive OfA, either by choice or by circumstance. Too often there was a story where they give him an interesting ability, but then cram OfA down his throat.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter has been BETA read by AnimeFangirl2223, thank you for your amazing work.**

* * *

**"NANI?"** All Might exclaimed in utter shock and confusion.

"I mean it; I don't want to inherit your power."

**"But, young Midoriya!"** The Pro responded incredulously. **"I thought it was your dream to become a great hero! Why would you refuse the power that would not only put you par with others but, likely make you even stronger than them!"**

Izuku's eyes were hard as he stared down his ex-idol. "Because I've spent my whole life doing everything myself since I had to learn early on that no one would help me. I will achieve my dreams on my own, without needing to rely on anyone… even you."

All Might flinched at the last line. It was evident that his careless dismissal of Izuku's dreams earlier that day had really done damage. **_"I see now, young Midoriya… You've suffered ridicule and contempt since you were young, forced to listen to people laugh at you and diminish your dreams."_**

Midoriya finally got his emotions back under control and turned away from All Might, the man slowly deflating both physically and emotionally as he realized how grave of an error he'd made.

"What I meant was, thank you for your offer but I'm not interested," Izuku explained quietly but with firmness. "All I need is myself, now and always."

He stepped past the seemingly paralyzed man and continued walking to his home, leaving him there to think about their conversation. All Might was painfully aware that he could have done so many things differently during their first encounter. He could have taken the time to hear Izuku out rather than instantly smash his dreams.

_"I'm so sorry, young Midoriya."_ he thought in defeat as he walked away somberly. _"I'm sorry I couldn't be your hero when it was clear that you needed one."_

There were so many people he couldn't save in the past; desperate citizens all over the world that he'd never meet but that needed him anyway. All Might had never lost a person once stepping on the scene… until today.

* * *

After being thoroughly scolded by his mother for attempting to fight villains before becoming a hero, Izuku sat down in his room.

_''So, not even Number 1 hero believes in my dreams. Go figure. Now... I've got 10 months before the entrance exam. Time to plan this out.''_ He stayed up late that night, devising the perfect schedule for himself. He felt that if he followed it to a tee, he would be prepared for the U.A. exam, and pass it with flying colors. Satisfied with his work, he went to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next ten months, not much changed in Izuku's life. The only noticeable difference was that Bakugo wasn't trying to pick on him anymore, not that Izuku cared about that. He threw himself into his studies, learning everything he'd need for the written portion of the entrance exam. His hard work paid off in the end, allowing him to graduate at the top of his year. The only person who came close to his score was Bakugo, the blonde struggling not to blow a fuse over the loss.

On the night before the exam, Midoriya went to bed early, feeling calm and prepared for anything life could throw at him.

**IZUKU'S DREAMS**

_Izuku sat in a lecture hall while the proctor handed out tests to everyone. He got to work, easily solving the test in fifteen minutes only to find himself in a Japanese dojo moments later. The R-rated hero, Midnight, was with him._

_"Oh… So, it's one of THOSE dreams." he thought to himself, feeling a stir in his pants. But instead of the usual dream sequence that followed seeing the heroine, she sat before him and said: "For the practical portion of the exam, you have to beat me at Rock-Paper-Scissors."_

_The woman extended her hand towards Izuku, but he noticed something strange on it. Startled, he woke up and screamed. _"DON'T COME PLAYING ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS WITH A BOGGER ON YOUR FINGER!"

He sighed once he'd calmed down, checking the clock. Today was the day… He was going to start his path to showing the world what he's really worth. He confidently stood from his bed and walked to the bathroom; He was ready.

* * *

Izuku arrived at the U.A. facility early as any diligent student would and sat in the entrance hall waiting for the written portion of the exam to start. Other's started trickling in including a stiff blue-haired boy who'd immediately started reprimanding students about their hair, clothes, etc. Midoriya really hoped that he wouldn't have to be near that guy during any portion of the exam. Bakugo showed up not long after, scowl ever present on his face.

Once everything was ready, they were given an hour and a half to finish the first phase, of which Izuku only needed fifty minutes. From there, they had a half hour break before being redistributed to different areas for the practical portion.

Midoriya was quiet as he rode the bus towards 'Site Q', examining the other students who'd been assigned to the same area. He could only describe their quirks as mediocre at this point but decided to memorize them anyway, taking notes as always. He thought about the exam itself as well, concluding that it needed some serious changes. It only allowed people with combative quirks to shine and even then they had to be effective against non-sentient beings. He didn't have long to dwell on it, however, as the test was about to begin.

**"ALL EXAMINEE'S TAKE YOUR POSITIONS ON THE LINE! START!"**

Midoriya didn't waste any time and rushed towards the city, other students even pointing towards him and laughing at his 'early start'. But they were quickly grounded by the proctors next words.

**"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE! GO, GO, GO!"**

The remaining students quickly ran in, ready to trash some robots only to barely find any… any moving that is.

While they stood confused, Izuku was having a blast. He could finally unleash his powers more than usual. Here, nobody would care that the asphalt cracked under him as he ran or that he swatted the robots away like flies. He was enjoying himself so much, he even allowed a ghost of a smile to creep upon his face. He sprinted all over the exam site, destroying robots and occasionally saving other participants. However, after about five-six minutes, he decided to sit back and observe some of the other U.A. hopefuls'.

He spotted a group that appeared to be working together under the leadership of a boy with gravity-defying purple hair., the teen giving commands to the other's while they attempted to immobilize the robot before he tried to destroy it.

It was painfully obvious that he hadn't trained a day in his life, his arm almost breaking from just punching the robots eye.

Suddenly a giant-ass robot appeared from the ground right after, its hulking form preparing to smash the little group closest to it.

Izuku grinned for the first time in a while and then vanished in a burst of speed towards the metal giant, only stopping briefly along the way to save others from the debris. One of the people he helped was the purple-haired boy himself.

As their eyes met, Midoriya was able to see a mixture of emotions… Disbelief, anger, sadness, and something else… something familiar that he knew but couldn't remember for the life of him right then. Once again he didn't have time to think about it too long; he had to disassemble that monstrous robot that was edging closer to them.

* * *

Most of the U.A. personnel were sitting in a dimly lit conference room, reviewing the videos from the various testing sites.

"It seems like we have a promising year ahead of us." Nezu mused.

"Yes; It seems that we have some with powerful capabilities. They certainly surpass the last years' crop." Vlad King agreed.

Present Mic nodded as he looked over the footage that included Bakugo, the blonde destroying robots and screaming in joy. "I feel you. While the others got tired and slowed down, he just kept picking up steam and gathered the highest amount of points… If you don't count HIM, that is."

''I think it's time to address the elephant in the room,'' Eraserhead suggested.

They all turned towards the middle screen, examining the green blur that made its way through the makeshift city leaving a trail of destroyed robots in its wake. Eventually, it stopped on a rooftop, allowing them to see the face of the young perspective hero. All Might (in his skinny form) gawked at the boy, easily recognizing him as the one he'd hurt all those months ago.

"What information do we have on him?" The principal asked, not missing his newest employees expression. The R-rated heroine, Midnight, examined their documents and took over.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya; he just turned fifteen yesterday. There doesn't appear to be any medical or criminal history… He lives alone with his mother and his quirk is…" Silence filled the room.

"Well? What is it?" Hound Dog asked.

"It… These official forms say that he doesn't have one," she admitted, the rest of the board just as full of shock and disbelief.

"But how is that even possible? This kid is easily as strong as All Might himself, if not more so! I mean, he pulverized the 0-pointer with just a punch! We can barely pass what's left as scrap metal! That's simply not possible without possessing a quirk!" Recovery Girl insisted, the statement causing Eraserhead to roll his eyes at how close-minded his coworkers seemed to be. Nezu was the only one to notice.

"Have you something to add, Erasure?" he asked.

"You people forget that even before the era of quirks, mankind achieved some incredible feats. While I also find it hard to believe that he doesn't have a quirk of some kind, there is only one way to be truly sure."

"Oh, and what way is that?" Nezu questioned.

"We invite him here."

* * *

Izuku knew that U.A. usually sent their acceptance letters a week after all of the exams were graded, so he was quite surprised when the doorbell to his apartment rang and he found Present Mic and All Might standing in his doorway. The No.1 Hero was the one to finally break the tension.

"Excuse us for coming to see you unannounced, young Midoriya," he stated, "but could you please come with us? It's about your entrance exam."

Izuku looked at him with a doubtful expression before turning to the other hero present.

"He's telling the truth, kiddo… He will be teaching at U.A. this year. Now, notify your mother that you'll be gone this afternoon and please come with us."

"My mom isn't home." Izuku responded, "I'll notify her on the way." He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, phone, and wallet. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Izuku was amazed by U.A.; it was where all of the heroes he'd admired went. He tried to look at everything, his neck almost snapping as he whipped it in every direction at once. However, when his gaze would land on All Might his eyes would grow cold. The Number One Hero noticed the abrupt changes and shivered, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with the principal.

_**ALL MIGHT: FLASHBACK**_

_"So, Yagi… I couldn't help but notice that you had a strange look in your eyes while we watched the footage covering Izuku Midoriya… It almost seemed like perhaps you'd met the boy once." Nezu stated while he sipped on his cup of tea._

_All Might sighed and looked deeply into his own beverage. He knew it was best to just come clean, so he explained his connection to the strange quirkless powerhouse. He told the principal about how he'd 'saved' him from the sludge villain, how he'd crushed his dreams only to eat his words when the teen had run in to save a peer, and about how he'd told him about his condition and offered him his power… He told him how Izuku had refused the opportunity._

_"I crushed his dreams and let him down when he needed me most." He admitted sadly, "I should have-"_

_"Don't beat yourself up so much, Yagi." Nezu interrupted, giving the Pro a stern look. "You didn't say anything wrong; you couldn't have known that he had such strength when he'd already told you he had no quirk. Yes, Midoriya is bitter and angry with you, but, he's a teenager. What did you expect? It's unhelpful to blame yourself for saying what seemed like the most responsible thing to say in the moment. You simply gave him the best advice you could have with what you knew."_

_"What do you suggest I do then, sir?" All Might asked._

_"Just be aware that while he might be angry now, he will come around eventually. When that happens, you must be there for him… You will have to help him as only you can truly relate to how it feels to desire to be a hero and not initially possess the quirk to be one. Teach Midoriya how to control his power as it will, in time, be even stronger than yours and look for another suitable successor."_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Toshinori looked on with determination in his eyes. Nezu was right; he must use the time he had left to find a successor and hopefully train young Midoriya. The power the boy exhibited would be devastating if it was left to rage uncontrolled.

Their car pulled up to a large building labeled 'Gym Gamma'. As Midoriya walked in, he found Nezu, Eraserhead, Midnight, Cementos, and Recovery Girl waiting for him. The old woman was holding a suitcase, staring at him expectantly.

"You have nothing to fear!" the principal explained. "All we want is for you to perform some additional physical tests and allow us to take samples of your DNA."

Izuku was easily able to figure out what this was all about, irritation flaring up in his chest. "You don't believe I'm quirkless… You think I lied on my official medical reports." He stated, anger making its way onto his face.

"With the extreme power you exhibited during the entrance exam, can you blame us?" Eraserhead responded.

Izuku relented then, turning back to Nezu to see what all they wanted from him. The mouse smiled reassuringly and continued. "Alright, we're going to need a sample of your saliva, blood, hair follicles, and skin. Once Recovery Girl is through retrieving those then you can start performing the extra practical tests we've set up. Is that alright with you?"

Izuku just nodded his head quietly, allowing the old pro to poke and prod at him until she had everything she wanted. She rushed to the lab right after, giggling like an excited little girl and leaving them to finish their own tests.

Cementos started the process by creating some obstacles for him to cross in the shortest time possible. After that, he conjured concrete slabs and pillars, only for Izuku to pulverize them all with a single punch. The pro stepped up the difficulty some, instead creating golems. Once again, Midoriya dispatched them with another simple punch. By this point, Cementos was getting slightly annoyed. He pushed his own power to its limit and created a giant concrete monster.

The corners of Izuku's mouth bent upwards at the display. He muttered under his breath, the phrase only audible to Nezu. "Surekill Move: Light Punch". His arm swung simultaneously with only a bit more effort than the previous times, pulverizing the stone. The rest of the spectators were stunned in disbelief."

"He doesn't appear to have a transformation or emitter type quirk…" Aizawa spoke, the words making everyone even more shocked. "I tried to erase his quirk every time he attacked but it did nothing; how long until the old lady gets results?"

"It should only be another ten minutes or so," Nezu responded. "Alright, now I have a few questions for you, Midoriya."

The teen turned to the small mouse and nodded, readying himself for the questions he'd already assumed they'd ask him.

"Did the last attack show us the limits of your strength?"

"No," Midoriya responded.

"Interesting; Could you tell us what your actual limits are?" Nezu pushed.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I haven't determined my full potential yet." Izuku explained; That's one of the main reasons he wanted to go to U.A., so that he could be in an environment where he could flex his power without running the risk of hurting others or damaging property he wasn't allowed to.

"I see…" The principal considered, "Then how is it you came to have this power if you maintain that it is not based in a quirk?"

"I'd prefer not to say," Midoriya responded coldly, a smug determination in his eyes.

"I see…" Nezu repeated, the group falling into an uncomfortable silence until Recovery Girl came back with her results.

The old woman cleared her throat, still astounded herself by the conclusion. "As hard as it is to believe, Izuku Midoriya does not appear to have a quirk. However, there is more peculiarity than just his speed and strength. His white cells seem stronger. His red cells can carry more oxygen. On a hunch, I attempted to infect some of his blood samples with viruses and his white blood cells disintegrated them within minutes, even the ones we tried to cure for decades."

The faculty turned towards Midoriya, finding that he still had a near emotionless mask planted firmly on his face. The only hint of anything else was the barest hints of smugness in the depths of his green eyes.

"So," he spoke, "if I've finished these ridiculous extra tests, can you tell me what I scored on the entrance exam?"

Nezu had to get his bearings before he answered, still just as blown away as everyone else by the news. "Of… Of course… You scored second highest in the written portion with a ninety-seven percent and first in the practical with our highest point count in history, 247 villain points. However, since we were secretly awarding rescue points as well, you ultimately scored a grand total of 293."

Izuku looked satisfied with the information, deciding it was best to take his leave then since it didn't appear they had anything more for him to do. He'd taken his first step in proving everyone wrong and had no doubt about his acceptance to U.A. He could go home, relax, and enjoy the last few days of his summer vacation before starting at his dream school.

* * *

**How was that? We must not forget, Izuku is godly strong now, but he's also human. He won7t be the perfect picture of a hero, like canon. Canon Izuku is completely selfless and ready to give it all if he can save someone. I like him like that, and it works for canon. But it won't be like that here. Here, things will be different. How different? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	3. Preforming Alone

**Here we go, chapter 3. Another early one, since I'll be visiting my relatives tomorrow, and am expected to spend the night. And I won't bother to try to upload on my phone, that's a nightmare I never want to deal with. Moving on. You guys were great this week, just a bit slow on the reviews. But that's nothing hard to improve. Just type what you think. Anyway, onto guest reviews!**

_**guest  
Sorry, Itsuka is not the one. I'm already heavily leaning against someone (girl) and now it all depends on the results.**_

_**Guest  
No, Izumomo will not be a thing here. I'm sorry, but no.**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
I don't think I'll be having any OCs here. Not my thing, to be honest. Maybe a quick came from OPM, but that's about it. And I7ve got a set schedule for updates, so they come when it's that time.**_

**That's it for guest reviews, everyone, keep the reviews coming. There are also two announcements in AN, so please don't skip them. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING. I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter has been BETA read by AnimeFangirl2223, sadly, it's her last. Read AN at the bottom. But to her, I thank for cooperating, and for all of her help at making this story so much better.**

* * *

All over Japan, millions of recently graduated junior high school students made their way to the places they'd be studying at for the next few years. Izuku was no different as he used a map to find his classroom on the large U.A. campus… the school of his dreams, the place where heroes were made.

He was momently shocked by the size of the Class 1-A door. "Must be tailored for students with gigantification quirks or other mutations that make them too large for standard entrances," he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Midoriya was always one to arrive far earlier than was necessary, so he was genuinely surprised to find there were already three other students in the classroom. One was an incredibly beautiful lady with her hair styled in a spiky side ponytail and a shapely figure-not that he really paid attention to that.

The other two were boys. The first had six arms, each set of three connected by a strange membrane and a mask covering most of his face. The second was stoic looking with two colored hair; red and white split perfectly down the center. He turned towards the entrance as Izuku stepped in, allowing the teen to also note his mismatched eyes and the burn scar surrounding his left eye. Midoriya knew that the best case scenario was a quirk accident… the worst… well, he didn't really want to think about that.

They stood in tense silence before the girl broke the ice. "Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. It would seem that we are going to be classmates so, please, take care of me." She bowed to Izuku who was quick to mimic the gesture. "Yes, it seems so indeed; I'm Izuku Midoriya, please take of me as well." He turned to the two boys next, expectantly. The one with the multiple arms introduced himself as Mezo Shoji while the other simply stopped paying attention to their presence altogether.

Izuku shrugged at the teen's lack of manors and went to sit down, just making it into his chair as the tall blue-haired boy he'd met at the entrance exam came in, looking through the room's occupants. Again, Yaoyorozu made the first move and introduced herself formally, Izuku quick to follow her example.

''Pleased to meet you, Yaoyorozu-san! My name is Tenya Iida; I look forward to spending the next three years as your classmate!'' He then gave a stiff ninety-degree bow, before turning towards Izuku. ''Hello, My name is-''  
''I've heard. Nice to meet you, Iida-san. My name is Izuku Midoriya.''  
''Yes, I remember you from the written portion of the entrance exam," Tenya explained. "You arrived even earlier than I did and I must, therefore, commend you for taking your education so seriously. Tell me, how did you do on your entrance exam? I believe my score was raised due to the rescue points they didn't tell us about during the pre-battle explanation."

Izuku had the decency to look away since his score had shattered the previous records; he'd been the only person to ever score over two-hundred points during the practical. He thought about being direct with Tenya but decided against it as that would attract unwanted attention.

''I did well enough, I suppose,'' he said instead, still trying to avoid eye contact. Even after years of building and perfecting the mask he wore, he'd never truly learned to lie to someone. Luckily, Iida just accepted his noncommittal response and excused himself to visit with other classmates.

The rest of the students slowly filed in, greeting each other pleasantly. It was very different from his junior high experience where everyone went out of their way to be cruel to him. Of course, Bakugo showed up as well, nearly blowing a fuse when he saw Midoriya there. Tenya stepped in between them before anything got too out of hand, reprimanding Bakugo for his messy hair and 'foul mouth'. It made Izuku sigh to himself.

Not long after the almost-confrontation, another female student arrived. She was bubbly and kind, excitedly introducing herself as Ochako Uraraka once Tenya had insisted that Izuku meet her. The girl went on and on about how cool Iida was for heroically carrying her away from the falling debris during their practical exam, even as he tried to assure her that anybody would have done the same.

"If you're here to make friends, then leave now" a tired voice scolded, interrupting their conversation. The students looked towards the entrance, finding a man wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag and sipping on a juice box. "It took you eight seconds to calm down; that's a luxury we don't have. In three years, we need to make you heroes. Be rational."

Everyone just stared at him in confusion, finding his scruffy appearance odd.

"I'm Shouta Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher," he continued, "Now, put these on and meet me outside." He reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a U.A. sports uniform. He passed them out to the students and then left.

* * *

As the students of Class 1-A scrambled to the changing rooms, All Might was reading through the syllabus and his teacher's book about his own duties as a new professor. _"So, the homeroom teacher for Class 1-A is Aizawa, huh?" he noted with interest. "That means they'll likely have a quirk assessment test; I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out."_

He transformed into his muscled form once more and headed out to the testing field.

* * *

After they'd changed, the students gathered around Aizawa.

"The quirk assessment test will be just like the physicals you completed in junior high," The man explained. "The only difference is that you'll be allowed and encouraged to use your powers."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" The student with pink hair and skin exclaimed, everyone seeming to agree with her.  
"Fun, you say? How is this for fun… The student who comes in last will be expelled immediately." Aizawa responded coldly, ignoring the communal screech of 'NANI?' "Let's start with an example. Izuku!"

Midoriya looked at his teacher, not at all wanting to be put on display. _"He's not going to-"  
_"You scored the highest in the practical portion of the entrance exam by a hefty margin…"  
_"Bastard did it…"  
_"How far could you throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa continued, oblivious to the irritation starting in Midoriya's chest.

Izuku set his jaw tightly but kept his mask in place. "Ninety-two meters."

"Impressive. Now, use your… powers. Do what you have to, just don't leave the circle." The teacher stopped himself before he said 'quirk' and decided to go along with the teen's insistence on being quirkless; It was his decision if he wanted to lie to the class.

There was a pause after Izuku stepped into the circle, then he turned and spoke. "Sensei, how long is this field?"  
"About two kilometers, why?"  
Midoriya shrugged and readied himself, calculating the amount of power he'd need to throw the ball about that distance. "I just didn't want to throw it onto someone else's property…" The ball sped from his hand as he threw it, speeding away faster than the eye could pick up.

Aizawa showed everyone his result. "1,989 meters."

Almost everyone's eyes popped out from the number, some complaining about what they assumed was Midoriya's good luck or the flashy quirk that gave him such strength. Aizawa, however, could see the silent furry in Midoriya's eyes. "There was no luck involved; this kid worked hard for his power… whatever it may be."

All Might watched from his position near the building, equally as shocked to see Izuku's abilities. _**"To think he already possesses such power! If he were to have One For All on top of that, he'd be unstoppable! I wonder how the rest of the sets go?"**_

* * *

As the day came to a close, Midoriya stood atop the class in almost every test. He was the most flexible, almost folding himself in half during the seated toe touch. During the pull-up test, he was able to keep his pace fast while also continuous, only stopping when Aizawa told him to. For a short time, it seemed like maybe a grape-haired student named Mineta would dominate the side to side jumps, but he came in second once it was Izuku's turn.

In the grip strength, he VERY carefully squeezed the hand machine until it maxed out at 999 kilos and it took him exactly 1 second to complete the 50-Meter-Dash. When it came time for the long jump, he cleared the entire campus and then kept a steady pace during the long distance run that was on par with world record holding athletes.

The only test he came second in was the softball pitch. Uraraka had sent her throw straight into the stratosphere with her quirk, but he didn't take it to heart and congratulated her with an honest face.

Aizawa fumbled with his device until the projector started working, while also mentioning that the whole expulsion thing was a lie, his words making most of the students cheer in relief while Yaoyorozu commented on how obvious of a ruse the threat had been.

**1\. Izuku Midoriya  
****2\. Momo Yaoyorozu  
****3\. Shoto Todoroki  
****... (same as in manga/anime only everyone goes down a spot since Izuku is first.)**

Bakugo was shell shocked. He wasn't first. He wasn't second. He wasn't even in the top three. But Deku was, the little nerd had scored first place... He'd dominated every single test they'd had and beat Bakugo's scores by miles.

He seethed silently for a moment, explosions just beginning to crackle in his palms. "_How?"_ he thought. _"Deku doesn't even have a quirk; he was always the one receiving beatings from me… always cry- No… He stopped crying almost a year and a half ago…"_

His rage turned outward and he rushed towards Midoriya, shouting at him. "Since when do you have a quirk, you useless Deku!"  
Aizawa was quick to step in and stop the fight, wrapping his cloth around Bakugo. The blonde tried to blow it off but was unable to, the Pro explaining that it was made from a special metal alloy before releasing him once he'd calmed down some.

"Anyway," he sighed, "You will find the curriculum on my table back in the classroom. Give them a look before coming back tomorrow."

The students began walking back to the changing rooms after their oddball teacher had left, some looking at Izuku in awe. Yaoyorozu and Iida caught up with him, starting a conversation.  
"I'm impressed, Midoriya-san! I would have never guessed that you would have possessed such an incredible quirk. Could you tell us more about it?" Tenya asked.  
Izuku was about to respond when the speakers crackled with an announcement. "Could Mr. Izuku Midoriya please report to the principal's office?"

"I wonder what they want to speak with you about Midori-" Yaoyorozu started, her statement ending abruptly when she turned to the mentioned classmate only to find him gone. All that was left was a quick, strong breeze sweeping past them.

* * *

Izuku knocked on the principal's door and waited until he heard the quiet 'come in' from the other side. The office was modernly styled, with the principal himself in the corner making tea.

"Ah, Mr. Midoriya it's nice of you to report here so quickly. Although, with your… powers… it is probably easy as there are no limitations on campus. Speaking of which, what do you plan to tell your classmates? I've already been made aware of your scores on Aizawa's quirk assessment test and I have no doubt students will have questions." The mouse stated.

"They probably do" Izuku responded, tension building in his chest. He knew where this conversation was heading. "But I don't plan on answering; My secrets are mine and mine alone."

Nezu frowned at the declaration. "But wouldn't it be better to confide in someone? If you try to bottle it up, you'll-"

"I'll what? Explode? Won't be able to handle it?" Midoriya interrupted hotly. "With all due respect Principal Nezu, that is a load of bullshit."

The mouse blinked in surprise, taken aback by the harshness coming from the young man before him. Before he could comment, however, Midoriya was speaking again.

"For years, I tried to find someone that I could trust and confide in. When I was young, I talked to other children in the park, desperately trying to form a connection. About 95% of those attempts ended the moment I couldn't show off a quirk and the other 5% showed me a pitied kindness that ended when I'd talk about being a hero. Some just walked away while others called me stupid or crazy… I was even beaten on occasion. When I was too fed up with people my own age, I moved onto adults, heroes." he explained, almost shaking with frustration.

"I figured that since they were older and more mature that they'd understand. Death Arms, Backdraft, Edgeshot… They all said the same thing, that I couldn't be a hero because I didn't have some stupid quirk. Even All Might blew me off until he saw me act heroically just once and then suddenly he wanted to help. I actually thought he believed in me! But no, he just wanted to 'give me the power that would put me on par with everyone else' or something like that. So, no, I don't trust anyone."

Midoriya sucked in a heavy breath once he'd finished, but soon realized exactly what he'd done. The principal was giving him an understanding look, one that made him want to leave immediately. "In short, I don't need or want to confide in anyone; I'll take my leave now."

Izuku left in such a hurry that he completely missed the person behind the door. All Might stepped in slowly, clearing his bloodied throat. "How did the talk go?"

"Worse than I had hoped, but better than expected." The mouse responded. "I learned quite a bit about your troubled student, though I admit there is still far more that I don't yet know. I think it would be wise to hold off on offering him tutelage, Yagi. For now, continue to focus on a successor if you've found one."

"I haven't yet, sir."  
"I see...Perhaps you should reconnect with your old sidekick. I'm sure he has someone in mind already." Nezu urged gently.

The Number One Pro was hesitant at first. It had been a long time since he'd spoken with the man and they hadn't parted on the best of terms, but he knew it was time to swallow his pride. "I think you're right sir. I'll call Sir Nighteye immediately.

* * *

**Ahh. Feels good, posting this. We are seeing Izuku in a new light. I told you he will be OOC. Some of you might have not believed me, but here it is. now, let's not waste any time, and go straight to the announcements.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT 1!  
As you saw at the top, AnimeFangirl2223 is not my Beta Reader anymore. It's because of her personal reasons, that she can't perform that duty anymore. SO I need a new one. Anyone who wants's to apply, please hit me up in the PM. Of course, I'll be looking for one on my own, but I'd much prefer it if someone who really wants to Beta this story contacts me.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT 2!  
There is a poll on my profile, wheater this story should have romance, or not. I decided on pairing if there will be one, but it's up to you.**

**That's it. Now on some more babbling, before we finish. How are you liking One Punch Man season 2 so far? I think it's alright, a bit fast paced at times, but that's ok. To be fair, I thought Garo was supposed to be blond, him having white hair unsettles me a bit. Anyway, READ, REVIEW, and we'll and let me know what YOU think. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Fighting Alone

**Hi there! You guys are awesome. This is my most followed reviewed and favorited story. now, about that poll. More people voted for NO ROMANCe and I'm just kidding, ROMANCE IT IS! But I won't reveal the pairing yet because I'm the purest of evil. Also, NEW BETA READER! YAY! I guess that's it for now, let's go to the guest reviews.**

_**Guest  
I said it before, and I'll say it again. No Izumomo. I like the pairing, but I won't write one.  
**_

_**sonic  
Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.  
**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
No problem, I like answering questions. Also, and I know I7ll catch hell for it, but... I don't watch or read JoJo's Bizzare Adventures. All I know about it is what a stand is and ZA WARDO. Please, put down the torches and pitchforks. Also, no 'ora', that would be silly. We're making serious stories here.**_

**That is it for guest reviews, now let us get on with the story. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

**And now, for the first time, introducing the new beta reader: Frostburn77! Thank you for your amazing work!**

* * *

Next day regular classes started. In the morning they had your everyday high school classes, like English or algebra. Those were followed by a lunch break, where Izuku found a variety of delicious dishes for a reasonable price. He was looking forward to trying them all. After lunch, the heroics department began their training. And part of that was Hero Basic Training! The rumor was that the new teacher was truly a famous hero and of course one of the Alumni of U.A. Izuku already knew who their new teacher would be. And he prayed to every deity listening to make him disappear. Hope dies last, right?

**"I AM..."** Hope just died.

**"...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Dashing into the classroom, flexing, while your cape flows in the nonexisting wind is not normal.

As soon as All Might entered the class, his eyes traveled towards Izuku. For a moment, when blue met green, he could see them fill with resentment. Was that better than anger? Worse than anger? In between? He really needed to crack a psychology book.

All Might explained to them the purpose of basic hero training and that today they were gonna focus on the battle.

**"And to go along with that, you are going to need THESE!"** He flipped the switch underneath the teacher's table and 20 suitcases popped out of the wall, each labeled with numbers 1 through 20. Almost every student was radiating with excitement.

**"These are your costumes, designed as per specifications you submitted with your application. Take the case corresponding with your seat number and change. We'll meet in front of site B."**

* * *

Izuku hurried towards the changing rooms with his case, exited as everyone else to finally see his costume. The designer really did his job right. He made everything just as Izuku asked. His costume was a tight, green full-bodysuit, both frictionless, and heat resistant, with padded elbows and kneecaps. It also came with white gloves with some blue lines across it, a white cape, belt with red pouches to carry medical and survival supplies, and to top it all off, his signature red shoes. he looked himself into a mirror, and a smile crept on his face. Finally, he felt like his dreams were one step closer. Hearing others move towards the changing rooms, he rushes toward site B. He was the only one there... Besides All Might.

They were waiting in awkward silence, Izuku, standing there with his blank face, but eyes full of resentment that hurt no.1 hero every time he made eye contact. The silence lasted until All Might decided to speak, reverting to his skeletal form.

"Young Midoriya, I want you to listen to me. Carefully. I know you felt and probably still feel betrayed. Me, who was your idol, told you that your dreams aren't possible. I can understand why you would hate me. But try putting yourself in my shoes. I've been a hero for a long time. I know the dangers of the profession better than anyone. Now could you, in good fate, tell someone with no powers you knew off at the time, that would help them survive this harsh world, that they could be a hero? I would like to think about that for a while."

Although Izuku's demeanor hadn't changed, his face gained a thoughtful expression. Probably first emotion All Might seen on the youths face that wasn't resentment, disappointment or rage. But before either could say another word, other students were heard making their way towards them. All Might quickly shifted into his muscle form and struck a heroic pose, his cape once again fluttering in the wind that wasn't blowing.

Iida and Ochako made their way to Izuku, Ochako praising Iida for his cool costume. He caught on their conversation as they closed in on him.

"But, Uraraka-san, I think your costume is much better and much more original. Mine is just a copy of my brothers!

"No, Iida, your costume looks great. And mine's not that good. Because of my bad direction, it ended up being a skintight suit." She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed, but then they both took a look at Izuku. Iida commented first.

"I must say, Midoriya-san, you choose practicality over impact, seems like a truly wise decision. I wish I would have thought the same."

Uraraka just blushed slightly, eyeing how the tight fabric stuck to his muscles. Come to think of it, Many of the girls were looking towards him with slight blushes. Izuku was suddenly very glad that he had something to cover his back, otherwise, the ladies would have something else to look at. Maybe skintight jumpsuit was a mistake. He quickly shook away those thoughts (no time for regrets) and listened to everyone talking about their costumes and way they augmented their specific quirks. Until All Might decided that was enough.

**"Alright, listen now, students! Today we will practice indoor battles! You will all draw lots to form pairs and split into 'heroes' and 'villains. Any questions?"** Tenya couldn't lift his hand fast enough.

"Is it truly alright to decide at random? Wouldn't it have been better to just have us form pairs?"

Izuku answered before the hero could.

"It is to simulate a real-life situation. Heroes often don't get to choose who their partners are when disaster strikes. This is to learn us to plan on the fly and to think how we can combine our powers." All Might looked impressed as did some of Izuku's classmates.

**"Ahem, that is exactly right, young Midoriya. Now-" he pulled two boxes out of nowhere "In the first box are 20 balls with numbers from 1-10. Those with the same numbers pair up. In the other box, there are 10 white and black balls with letters from A to J. White balls are for heroes, black balls are for villains. Again, those with the same letter are together."**

Izuku ended up with _(firing up Decision Maker that I found online)_... Ochako Uraraka _(I shit you not, that really happened)_. Bakugo ended up with Eijiro Kirishima, who he immediately dubbed 'Weird Hair'. Izuku pulled a black ball with the letter J. Katsuki pulled same, except white. When he saw they were to battle each other he let out a feral grin. He was so gonna enjoy that. The only bright side for Izuku today was that they were gonna go last-

**"Let's switch it up a bit on our first day. We will go to alphabetically... BACKWARDS! Team J villains, please head into the building, you will have a 5-minute head start to hide the weapon. Hero team may look at the building blueprints. Now go!"**

Izuku finally realized something. The universe hated him. He and Ochako headed inside of a building, finding the weapon in the entrance hall. Izuku looked it over, before turning towards Uraraka.

"So... Wanna tell me more about your quirk?" As Ochako began explaining, Izuku started grinning on the inside. He could certainly work with that.

* * *

_"So, that useless Deku thinks he can beat me, now that he showed his quirk? Why didn't he used it before? Maybe... THAT BASTARD WAS LOOKING DOWN ON ME! He thought I wasn't even worth using his quirk! I'll show him. I'll be no.1!"_

While Katsuki was having his internal monologue, Kirishima was looking at his rage-filled face with worry. That wasn't the face of a hero. But he decided to ignore it in favor of memorizing the building's blueprints. As soon as All Might announced the beginning, Bakugo plugged in his earpiece and used explosions to launch himself towards the entrance, not caring what his teammate does. Kirishima just looked after him in worry, before he sighed to himself and walked towards the second floor.

* * *

Bakugo was now walking, having decided that conserving strength was his best bet. He searched three stories so far, and yet no signs of Deku. And it was starting to piss him off. Constantly ready to blast something or someone on in his way, he finally found his target. Izuku was at the end of a long hallway, sitting on a stool.

"As I predicted, you've come after me. I must congratulate you, King Explosion Murder, you took less time than I expected."

It took a full second for Katsuki to realize, he was just acting, mainly since Izuku still kept his face blank. But, still. Using his hero name he thought of in middle school, talking like a villain,... He was not taking this seriously. He was... HE WAS MOCKING HIM AGAIN!

He wasted zero time responding, instead opting for a full-scale charge. Izuku's face remained the same. But Katsuki noticed something in those green eyes. Something only someone who knew him well could. It was pure, unashamed smug. Like everything was according to plan. Katsuki fainted starting with a right hook, and then attacked with left, but Izuku was already out of the way, and executing a shoulder throw.

"Gotta admit, you surprised me, Kacchan. You usually start with a right. Trying to catch me off guard, weren't you?" Using his old nickname only served to fuel Katsukis determination to beat the everloving shit out of Deku.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCK!" He screamed and launched an explosion where Izuku's face was a moment ago. But Izuku was already behind him and... Tapped him on the shoulder? He truly was mocking him.

"I have to say, Kacchan, I'm disappointed. I expected more from a hero who was to surpass All Might. Maybe I should take the no.1 spot?" again he dodged an explosion and attacked him by kicking him in the abdomen.

Katsuki was flying down the hallway, blinded by pain, before re-collecting and stopping himself with his quirk. He was sure that he had the advantage in ranged combat and was ready to use it. But Deku was once again behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

_"DAMN IT! How is he so fucking strong? And fast? HOW IS HE BETTER THAN ME?!"_ Katsuki was forced to weigh his options. But just then he received a signal that his gauntlets finished charging. A grin crept on his face. He just got a game changer.

"Alright, you shit faced Deku! Think you're some hot shit now that you have a strong quirk?" He hasn't noticed how Izuku twitched at the word 'quirk'.

"THEN LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!" he jumped backward to create some distance and prepared to pull the pin.

**"Young Bakugo, cease this immediately! This could kill him!"** spoke All Might through his earpiece.

"NOT IF HE MOVES!" he smiled and pulled the pin.

"DIEEE!"

A humongous explosion rocked the entire building. Katsuki was squinting his eyes, but even he could see that Izuku had no intention to dodge.

_"He... He did not dodge? W-w-what? Did I j-j-just k... Did I just kill someone?"_ Katsuki lowered his arms, his whole body shaking.

"Is that all you can give me?"

Bakugo's eyes bulged in disbelief. But as the smoke dispersed, there he was. Standing, with his arms shielding his face, not a trace of the explosion, excluding few ash stains on his costume. Katsuki was too shocked to even register the capture tape wrapping around him. But it is hard to ignore All Might, especially when he's screaming into your earpiece.

**"BOTH HEROES ARE CAPTURED! THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"** That knocked Bakugo out of his stupor.

"You... You were toying with me the entire time, weren't you." Izuku stayed silent, but that silence spoke volumes. Katsuki felt rage bubbling inside him. He should be the winner. He should have murdered the shitty nerd! But, if Deku truly was stronger than him. There was only one thing left to do.

"You bastard. How did you get so far above me, without me even noticing... but that doesn't matter! YOU HEAR ME? IT DOESN'T MATTER! Because no matter how high you climb, I'll surpass you! And climb even higher! You hear me, Deku?!" but as Katsuki turned towards his newly-proclaimed rival, he was walking away, not even caring.

"STOP IGNORING ME, ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Katsuki and Izuku joined Ochako and Eijiro outside of the building. Ochako still had a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, and Kirishima stood as if something had hit him between his... Oh. Both Bakugo and Izuku took a moment of silence, their heads lowered and their hands in front of their groins respectively. Kirishima gave them a ghost of a smile, before flinching in pain and desperately trying to avoid massaging his crotch in front of Ochako.

"I suppose there was a small mistake in my plan?" asked Izuku.

"Oh no, your plan worked perfectly. Until…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ochako has just finished setting up the trap Izuku described to her. First, she was to make the door weightless, so her opponent will immediately lose his balance. Then she made a few pieces of rubble Izuku made for her, float, and higher above it, a thick steel pie, ready to fall and trap anyone inside of it. Just as Izuku anticipated, Kirishima tried to tackle his way through the door, but since the door had no weight, he used too much force, tripped, and fell. At the same time, he hardened his entire body, enduring the rubble falling down on him, and quickly rising up. What he did not expect though, was a steel pipe dropping on him, trapping him from waist up. In confusion, he turned off his 'hardening' and tried to regain his balance. In his endeavor he came too close to Ochako, she panicked, kicked with her leg..._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"So after I... Disabled him, I wrapped him up with capture tape and waited for a minute or two. After that, All Might announced the end of the game." Ochako finished telling her side of the story, ending it right as they walked back into the observation room.

All Might decided to interrupt their little discussion by, first, giving Bakugo harsh reprimand about using such a dangerous attack indoors and on a person, and then giving his condolences to Kirishima, and letting him go to the nurse.

**"Now, can anyone tell me who was the MVP in this battle?"** Yaoyorozu was the first to raise her hand.

"That would obviously be Midoriya. He used his knowledge of his opponents' personality and quirks to devise a perfect plan. He knew Bakugo would go after him, while Kirishima would be more rational and go after the bomb. He was aware that his hardening quirk could get past his trap, so he devised a two-step trap that would catch his opponent off guard. And while he was taunting Bakugo during their battle, he distracted him for long enough so his partner could incapacitate Kirishima, however unconventional it was."

All Might sweatdropped.

_**"My goodness, she said even more than I was planning to, how smart are these kids?"**_ But out loud he just praised Momo for her observation skills. He then sent the next group, while the rest prepared to observe their battle, with Bakugo sulking in a corner.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" said Uraraka, while stretching her tired limbs.

While she hasn't done much during her battle, it was still tiring to watch the others duke it out. Not to mention a little boring. Unless you were Izuku. During all the other battles, he displayed the most emotion Uraraka has ever seen from him, plus constant muttering, which was the reason he was standing in the far off corner(not the one with sulking Bakugo), focused on the screen while writing something in his notebook. Where did that notebook even come from?

As she and Iida were walking towards the exit of the campus, she spotted the green-haired male, walking with his emotionless mask back on. She never focused on it before, probably since it has only been two days, but he rarely had any other expression on his face. No, scratch that, he NEVER had any other expression on his face.

"Hey, Iida?" The teen stopped to look at her.

"Have you noticed that Izuku usually looks kinda... Empty?" Iida looked towards the classmate in question and gained a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe he's training to control his emotions. Heroes are usually praised by the public, but my brother told me that there were times when he wished he had a thicker skin, so to speak. Sometimes you see or hear something and you need to control yourself, no matter how terrible or detestable it is."

"Yea... Maybe..."

Even though, she agreed with Iida, inside she thought that there could be a different reason. She walked towards her home with a clear goal in her eyes. She will make Izuku smile.

* * *

Across the campus, confidently marching, was the so-called 'Big Three', top students of the academy. They were tasked with reviewing the Battle Exercise footage, to potentially scout some fresh interns for their respective mentors. As they watched, one of them took a special interest in the young green haired student.

"What has gotten your attention, Nejire?" asked Mirio Togata, top student of the academy, his blank face somehow full on curiosity.

"It's that boy. He looks so… Like how Tamaki used to look before we befriended him. He's empty."

Mirio hummed in thought, while Tamaki was off, facing the wall. He did not like to be reminded of

those times.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Mirio, looking at her in question. Nejire smiled mysteriously, and then…

"I call dibs."

"What?! No fair! He would thrive greatly under Sir Nighteye! He used to work with All Might, and knows how to train someone with power boosting quirk."

"Too late. I called dibs, and you know the rules."

Mirio just sighed in defeat. He hoped Izuku was prepared for what was coming for him.

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 4, first chapter, edited by the new beta, Frostburn77. Thank you again. Now, someone pointed out to me that in chapter 1 I said this was supposed to be a comedy. It was. But then the first beta reader said my jokes are terrible. I asked her what to do. She said: 'write what you feel like it'. And from that and about 4 to 5 months of pre-planning and pre-writing, One Punch Deku was born. And it was all worth it. Thank you again, readers. READ, REVIEW, tell me what YOU think. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE**

**P.S Izuku's costume looks like a fusion of his and Saitama's. Deku keeps the shoes, gloves and the belt, and the color scheme. Any who want to create a cover for the story are welcome to send it to me on my email, found on my profile**


	5. Walking Alone

**Here we go! I've got nothing to say, you guys were awesome. The reviews, the response, everything was amazing. Thank you so much. Now, there is a reference in this chapter. And not an anime or manga one. if any of you can figure it out, there will be a shout out. Now for guest reviews.**

_**Guest (seriously, can you people come up with some better nicknames?)  
I will tell you nothing! The pairing is still a secret, even though a handful already called me out on it. Also, I know I'm teasing. I'm doing it on purpose.**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
No problem man, I love answering questions. And yours are pretty good. Now... Pairing: no harem. And the rest is**_** SECRET.**_** The other question: SECRET. (runs away into the night)**_

_**Guest 2  
NO HAREM! NO HAREM! NO HAREM! Capish? (Sorry for rudeness, but we cleared this already)**_

_**Rabby16  
My pleasure. This is my magnum opus. At least for now.**_

**That's all the reviews, let's get on with the story! Also**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work!**

* * *

Izuku was by no means someone who could be easily agitated. Even Kacchan's bullying became something he could barely call a minor inconvenience. But what he really hated was being the center of attention. And since he made it a point to always be early, he got the full brunt of the reporters, preying on All Might in front of the U.A. entrance.

He was swarmed with questions about All Might's teaching methods and other less relevant questions. Thanks to his quick thinking, he rebounded them by telling them he was from General Ed, and they abandoned him like he was contagious. But that did resolve in him being a little cranky. Also, he could have sworn he saw a blue-haired girl spying on him from behind the window. That was weird. He hid it behind his emotionless face, as he walked towards the main building. But the day has only started.

* * *

Aizawa stood over the class, holding a stack of papers.

"I reviewed All Might's report on yesterday's battle practice. Bakugo." The blond looked at the teacher with some annoyance.

"Grow up. Stop wasting your talent." The blond just scoffed but took Aizawa's words to heart. He was gonna be no.1 and surpass Deku.

"Anyway, today during homeroom you will..." That made students scared. Will there be another test? A pop quiz? Will he just expel them?

"...pick a class president." Everyone blinked. And then…

"I wanna be the president!"

"I want to be a leader!"

"During my administration, girls will have to show 30cm of thigh!" It seemed like every student had their hand up. Except for two. Todoroki because... Who knows? And Izuku because he didn't care.

"Quiet down! Being a class president is a great responsibility, but ambition does not equate ability! The sacred position requires the trust of the class they are leading. SO I put forward the motion that WE ELECT OUR PRESIDENT!" Others just looked at Iida, and some remarked that his hand is raised the highest and that they're not a congress.

"I think we don't know each other well enough to properly trust someone." Said the girl with frog-like features  
"Yea and won't everyone just vote for themselves?" asked Kirishima.

"But you see, that is precisely why the one elected will be the best suited for the job." He turned to Aizawa, who was already snuggled into his yellow sleeping bag.

"Will you allow this, sensei?"

"I don't care, just hurry with it."

Iida politely asked Yaoyorozu to create a voting box, he tallied the papers and he counted the votes. The end result was:

**Izuku Midoriya, 2 votes  
****Momo Yaoyorozu, 2 votes  
****Iida Tenya, 1 vote**  
**...**

Iida looked heartbroken.

"I see! I have failed to gain the trust of the class. I am not appropriate for the office. Next, we'll vote for Midoriya or Yaoyorozu."

The whole class took a few minutes to vote, or in Bakugo's case raging that someone voted for Deku over himself. Iida collected the votes again and counted them, and the result was:

**Momo Yaoyorozu, 10 votes  
****Izuku Midoriya, 9 votes**

"Great. So your president is Yaoyorozu, and your vice-president is Midoriya. Class dismissed."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Izuku was looking very thoughtful. His crankiness rose up even further since everyone was congratulating him on his position, which he did not even want, and it seemed, even teachers were only asking him questions. Teenager stuff. It wasn't until lunch when he finally got some alone time. But that went down the drain after Ururaka sat down opposite of him, and of course, Iida following her sat down beside him.

"So, Mr vice-president-" Izuku inwardly cringed at that "-how does it feel?"

"I didn't even want the position in the first place. I voted for Yaoyorozu since she seems like the smartest among us."

"Well, I voted for Iida first, since he seemed right for the job, glasses and all, but in the second vote I decided to go with you since you were the one to devise a plan to capture Kirishima, that's gotta mean you're smart, right?" said Uraraka. Iida looked at her gratefully, before adding his 2 cents.

"I also voted for you both times, since after what Uraraka-san told me you were right for the job. I did not know this made you unhappy. I humbly apologize."

Izuku waved it off, digging into his fried rice, whileOchako looked at Iida curiously

"Iida, the way you talk... Are you a rich kid?" Iida looked slightly embarrassed by her question, but Izuku answered for him, without even looking away from his fried rice.

"His last name is the same as hero Ingenium, pretty famous hero, who operates in Tokyo and employs 65 sidekicks. Both have the same quirk as the past members of the Iida family had. Based on his and Ingenium's age he must be his brother. But by the observations in the past, you are already reaching closer to speeds your brother had when he debuted with leads me to think that _muttermutter, mutter, muttermuttermuttermutter, muttermutter..."_

Iida looked gobsmacked. Midoriya has just told everything he was planning to say and more, and also remembered to compare his speeds during the battle exercise and his brother's debut. Ochako also looked surprised, since she did not expect Izuku suddenly start muttering and writing something into his notebook. Which again appeared out of nowhere! Iida tried to say something but was interrupted by the screeching sound of the alarm.

**"Level 3 security has been breached! All students evacuate in an orderly fashion!"**

All hell broke loose. All of the students immediately panicked, completely disregarding the ending statement. Ochako was about to be swarmed over, she closed her eyes in terror. Until she felt someone touch her palm and swing her on their back. When she opened her eyes she saw the familiar green hair of Izuku, while he was still holding onto his fried rice.

"You really think that you should be eating right now?" she yelled in his ear. Izuku just looked at her with mild agitation in a rare show of emotion.

"1. it's a waste of good food, 2. can you really expect me to eat in all this noise?"

"Yea, I'd expect these people to act more civilized and rational. they're in UA, aren't they supposed to be smart?"

"A person is smart. People are dumb." Both cringed from a particularly loud screech. Izuku had it.

"Ok, that's enough, I've gotta stop this."

He looked around and saw another flying student a little ways from where they were. He vaguely remembered her from this morning but decided to push those thoughts aside. With a wave of his hand, he managed to get her attention.  
"Hi there! How are you floating? Why did you call me over? Do you need my help?" He was a bit taken aback by the flood of questions but ignored them all.

"I need you to drag me towards the exit so that we can try to calm down the crowd. The girl complied and pulled Izuku across the cafeteria, towards where the exit was. As they passed by the windows, they saw Iida shouting and pointing outside. They all looked out on the main yard.  
There they saw reporters surrounding Eraserhead and Present Mic like vultures, demanding to see All Might, or at least get a statement.

"Damn it, it's just the press." Izuku looked around, trying to think of a plan. He decided to be direct and blunt. They arrived above the entrance and he thought how to get everyone's attention. Deciding to borrow a page from Katsuki's book, yelled with the loudest voice possible.

**"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"** Ochako and the other girl looked at him, the first for never hearing him raise his voice, and the second for the language he used. After he got everyone's attention, he continued.

"It is just the press! We are the U.A students, so let's act like we belong here! Help the trampled, and evacuate to the designated spot!" Students looked around, some embarrassed, some feeling guilty, but all prepared to help. Together they got injured students to recovery girl, while the rest evacuated.

But while Midoriya took control of the situation in the cafeteria, Nezu and some other teachers looked at their 'U.A barrier', crumbled into a pile of rust.

''Who do you think could have done this?" asked Snipe, already knowing it couldn't have been one of the reporters.

"I don't know," said Nezu.

"But I worry what it could mean. Could it be a simple act of violence? Or a declaration of war?" His words left everyone feeling troubled, while the police arrived to take the press off campus.

* * *

After collecting his students from the evacuation spot and checking that none were injured, Aizawa decided to address the class.

"What you saw today is what happens when people let their instincts take over. People panic. You, as the future heroes, must learn to suppress that panic and act according to the situation. Midoriya!" The green haired student looked at their teacher.

"You reacted well and took care of the situation. Good job. But next time, watch the language." Izuku nodded, but still kept his emotionless look even as others praised him.

"Now, go home, but remember, tomorrow we have a special class in the afternoon."

Seeing as the school was called off for the rest of the day, all the students began to commute towards their homes or went to hang out with their friends. Ochako and Tenya tried to find Izuku but to no avail. They figured that Bakugo should know where he went, they seemed to know each other quite well.

Finding the explosive teen was the easy part. They just needed to listen for insults and cursing, and voila! There was Bakugo, already looking ready to murder someone. Talking to him, however...  
"What do ya want, Round Face, Four-eyes?" he asked them.

"We were wondering whether you knew where Midoriya was?" asked Uraraka quickly before Iida could discuss Bakugo's tone.

"Hell if I know. I haven't hung out with that nerd since we were both 4. Our mums meet on occasion, but that's it." he walked away, leaving them in an empty hallway.

Ochako tried to not let the disappointment show on her face, but Iida knew better.

"Look, Uraraka-san, I know you're worried about him, but maybe all he needs is time." Ochako looked at Tenya. He was having the same face he had when he rescued her in the entrance exam. Full of concern, but at the same time giving off feeling that everything will be alright. Ochako liked that face.

"You're probably right. Thank you, Iida. And, please, call me Ochako." The smile she gave him made Iida blush a little.

"Alright, but only if you call me Tenya." Ochako nodded, and together they headed for the train station, walking in comfortable silence.

* * *

The next day, classes were going as normal, Izuku's only problems came from looking Midnight into the eye, thanks to how many times he... 'appreciated' her. Some boys had similar problems, and only Mineta declared Modern Hero Art History to be his favorite subject. What made it worse was Midnight's knowing glint as she stared at them. It made Izuku feel like she knew more. Much, much more. After the 'regular' classes, they headed out to lunch, and Izuku tried yet another new dish, it was gyoza.

Next came Basic Hero Training. Eraserhead crawled into class in his yellow sleeping bag, drinking an energy jelly. Then he crawled out and looked over the class.

"Today the exercise will be supervised by All Might and me, and a mystery teacher. While the day before yesterday you were focusing on BATTLE, today we will be doing the opposite." he held up a 'RESCUE' card.

"And to do that, we will go on a short field trip. Wear your costumes if you want, but remember something might get in the way. Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, get them on the bus in 20 minutes." With that, he was gone.

The students decided whether they should wear the costumes or not, before going to the locker rooms to change. After that, they gathered back in the classroom, and with only 5 minutes to spare, Yaoyorozu decided to take charge.

"So, Midoriya-san, how do you wanna do thi-" Momo was interrupted by a strong gust of wind sweeping through the classroom, Izuku nowhere to be seen.

"Why does he keep doing that. Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just-" another gust of wind, and Izuku was standing at her desk.

"The bus has open seats, so we don't need to assign a seating order. Let's just get everyone in line and go." Momo just blinked and nodded agreeing.

After they packed everyone on the bus, Izuku found himself sitting next to the frog looking girl. He was in a dilemma right now.

_"Should I ask about her quirk? Which frog does her quirk embody? Should I even talk to her? What if I say something wrong? I feel like if I say something bad about her, I'll enrage a whole force of nature that is the internet. Wait, what? Ah never mind."_ Luckily the girl saved his brain from overheating by introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu. I generally say what's on my mind." Izuku was ready to take the bait.

"Oh, how nice, anyway what's your quir-"

"I think your quirk is very similar to All Mights."  
"Oh." Izuku's mood dampened substantially.

"You know what, Tsu is right," said Kirishima. "You both use super strength and speed. You can do so many great stuff." He took a look at his arm, activating his hardening quirk.

"Unlike my hardening quirk. I'm good in a fight, but nothing else." Izuku leaped at the opportunity to change topics.

"That's not true. While generally speaking, most armors sacrifice movement for sturdiness, and you seem to bypass that, already getting rid of one of the disadvantages of your costume. As was demonstrated during battle practice, you can probably move into highly risking areas and save civilians. And have you ever tried to harden so much you can't even move? This could have possibly muttermutter, mutter, mutter, muttermuttermutter, mutter…"

"Oi! Shut up, you nerd!" came a yell from the back. Izuku gave his childhood friend an empty look that Katsuki recognized as: 'Fuck you too' look. But before he could open his mouth again, he was interrupted by Kaminari.

"Well, if we're talking strong, Midoriya, Todoroki and Mr. Boom-Boom Shtick here take the lead."

Everyone looked at him.

"What? He gives everyone nicknames, might as well give one to him. We've only just met, and he already shows the same personality as the steaming turd."

"Da fuck you said to me, Pikachu?"  
Izuku was quietly enjoying the situation.  
_"Someone provoking Bakugo? What's next? A villain attack during class? Yea, right. hen hell freezes over."_ Of course, the universe saw Izuku happy. And the universe said: Oh no, you don't.

"See? They all have the powers, but none of the personality. Todoroki doesn't even cooperate with others, Midoriya looks like he will die of boredom and we all already know Bakugo. As sad as it is."

Everyone looked towards the mentioned students. Todoroki was either napping or just didn't care, Izuku was looking at Kaminari with his blank stare, making the blonde uncomfortable, and Bakugo said something that had no place in a 14 years old vocabulary, earning him a harsh reprimand from Aizawa.

After about 20 minute drive, they arrived at a colossal building.

"Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or USJ for short." They all admired the building as they unloaded from the bus. As they entered, another surprise was waiting for them.

"The landslide, the flood, conflagration... Every disaster or accident you can imagine. I've built this myself, I call it-"

"I already told them."

"Damn you senpai!" Aizawa didn't budge and pulled Space Hero Thirteen off to the side.

"Where's All Might?"

"He is nearly out of time, he might show up at the end."

"The irrationality of that man. Let's just get started."

They turned back to the students and saw them staring at Izuku, who was hastily making notes in his magic notebook, and Uraraka, who was fangirling about her favorite hero. Ochako soon realized what she was doing, and blushed a deep red. And Kaminari wanted to tap Izuku's shoulder. But before he could do that, he felt a wave of danger wash over him and leaped away from the greenette. The notebook was already gone, and Izuku was standing there, almost slouching.  
_"What was that I just felt now? The danger… Is this guy even normal?"_

Thirteen coughed and spoke.

"Alright then, a few words, if I may?"

"My quirk is Blackhole. And as you know, I've dedicated my life to use it for rescue. But just as easily as I can save a person, I could kill one as well." That got most students serious.

"In our society, quirk use is heavily monitored, for a good reason too. Heroes are some of the few individuals who are allowed to use them for the betterment of mankind. But we must not forget, that it only takes one wrong move with a quirk to cause death. Through Aizawa's assessment test, you've realized your potential. Through All Might battle practice, you've learned how your quirk can cause harm. This class will show you another perspective. The fundamental job of a hero. To help and to rescue. Thank you very much." Thirteen ended his speech with a small bow, while students applauded.

After the applause settled down, Aizawa took over again.

"Since All Might is not here, let us split into two groups and-" he was cut short by Izuku, who's eyes detected something on the plaza. Everyone looked, just in time to see a black portal open up, and several dozens of armed figures emerging. Izuku cursed to himself, before turning towards the teacher.

"Sensei, are those..."

"Villains? Yes. EVERYONE, HUDDLE UP! THIRTEEN, PROTECT THE KIDS!" While they were rushing to follow the orders they were given, Izuku sighed to himself.

_"Great, on the day hell freezes, I will enter it in nothing but spandex. Just great."_

* * *

**And the USJ begins! Next chapter will be fun! Of course, I know what will happen, it's already written, sitting in my documents. But you won't know that. Not until next week. Mwuha ha ha ha! I thank you for the reviews. Also, have you seen Attack on Titan? IT WAS AWESOME! I am nearing my final exams, before applying for university. but don't worry, there are still chapters going up during that time. I won't leave you hanging if I can help it. READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Fighting Together, part 1

**WE ARE BACK! Sooner than regularly, and that's because I will be away from the computer for the next two or three days. So, I decided to give you this chapter early. We jump straight into the USJ arc. Awesome? Hell yea! There will be an announcement in the author's notes below, so read that. Now, onto guest reviews!**

_**Guest  
You want to know the pairing? Screw you, that's a secret guarded right next to the Coca-Cola recipe.**_

_**Guest2  
Izuku and Jiro? No, I like it, but no.  
**_

**_Blitzkrieger  
_**_**A lot of people do not know about Murphy's law. We are here to inform (not really).**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
I like your questions. They challenge me. And answers to all of your question is SPOILER. So no answers.  
**_

**That does it for the guest reviews if you have any questions ask them in reviews below. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work!  
**

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki was excited. He finally got permission from his sensei to attack the legendary hero school. He was even provided a Nomu; a biological weapon. Even more, this Nomu was specifically developed to kill The Symbol of Peace. So one can imagine his disappointment when he couldn't spot his target among the crowd.

"Just Eraserhead and Thirteen? Where is All Might?" he said. His hands began twitching, feeling the urge to scratch his neck.

"I don't know." said the last villain to emerge. His body seemed to be surrounded by a mist, the same mist out of which the portal was made.

"The Staff Schedule said he would be here."

"I see. You think he'll come if we leave a couple of dead brats?" He asked and pulled a picture of All Might out from his pocket. He looked at the picture with disgust before it disintegrated as his fingers grasped onto it.

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to try."

* * *

"Thirteen! Take the kids and get out of here!" Aizawa yelled as he entered his Eraserhead persona, placing goggles over his eyes, and firmly grasping his scarf.

"Sensei! Are you really okay going against those odds?"

"Don't worry, Midoriya. I'm sure you've already realized that no good hero is a one-trick pony." Aizawa replied grimly.

With that, he launched himself onto the plaza where he engaged the first group of villains heads on. Thirteen quickly got her wits back and began to take action with the students.

"You, blond with a lightning bolt! Try using your headset to contact the school. Who's the class president?" Momo raised her hand.

"Who's the fastest in the class?" Her eyes flickered towards Izuku, but he shook his head and pointed at Iida. The bespectacled man already wanted to object.

"But, Midoriya-san, you were way faster than mys-"

"True, but I can't keep it up. You're our best bet."

"Great. Iida, you will go ahead. The rest of you, form a line, with the president at the front, vice-president at the back with me. NO ONE GOES BEHIND ME! Now let's go!"

But just as Iida and Momo moved towards the door, the mysterious black mist erupted from thin air, blocking their path.

"Hello. We are the League of Villains. Please excuse us, we were under the impression that All Might was going to be here. Where is he? You see-" Out of the fog, stepped a tall man, seemingly surrounded by it. His presence filled the students with dread. Most of them at least.

_"A warping quirk? That's quite rare. He's monologuing, I need a plan... mentalmutter, mentalmuttermentalmutter..."_

"-sneaking out. All for our purpose, to... KILL ALL MIGHT!" Most of the students to quietly panic and chatter to one another. Midoriya used the commotion to whisper his plan to the Space Hero.

"I'm going to grab Iida, break the door, and get him out. Use black hole, but watch your back. I'll return and attack from behind."

Thirteen thought it over for a second and then gave him a small nod, giving an OK for the plan. Izuku mentally prepared.

_"Sure-kill move: Speed o' Sound Sonic!"_ In a burst of near sonic speed, he grabbed Iida, weaved around the warping Villain, and busted through the door of USJ. He hoped the winds would help to further his distraction. He slowed down considerably and looked towards Iida, who was preparing to say something.

"No questions. I am going to toss you, low and slow. You start running the second your feet touch the ground. Can you do that?" He looked back towards his passenger, who thought and nodded. Once again Iida tried to ask something.

"No questions! Prepare! Now's the time, be a hero like your brother." Izuku quipped. Iida gained a look of determination, and Izuku smiled, surprising the bespectacled teen. Izuku came to a skidding halt and hurled Iida towards the UA.

"GO IIDA! BE THE HERO WE NEED!"

**MEANWHILE WITH THE REST OF 1.A**

* * *

**ENTRANCE**

Hagakure was shaking in her boots. In a span of one minute, she watched as the foggy villain shook off one of their strongest students, disable their teacher, who was a recognized pro Hero and scatter their class like leaves in autumn. Mina was trying to attack him but to no avail. She hoped help would come soon.

* * *

**DOWNPOUR ZONE**

Bakugo was enjoying himself as he began blasting villains unconscious, using the night vision goggles that 'Spiky ponytail' created for them. After he was through with the batch of villains in front of him, 'Duck bows' tied them up, using his tape. They kept talking about getting out of the rain, back to the entrance. Cowards. Bakugo wasn't leaving. Not until none of the villains were still standing. Hell, he was pretty sure it's what Deku would do. He blasted the one charging at him.

"DIE!"

* * *

**MOUNTAIN ZONE**

It was rough, but Kirishima, Sato, and Mineta finally had a decent strategy going. Kirishima was attacking ranged fighters with Sato covering him from behind. Minetta, while trembling, still did his part to help, riding on Sato's shoulders. Many of the villains found themselves stuck to the floor from stepping on his balls. Eijiro smiled to himself. Thinking like Midoriya definitely helped a lot.

* * *

**LANDSLIDE ZONE**

Kyoka Jiro was standing on top of the Landslide zone, with Koda behind her. There weren't any animals in the USJ, so his quirk was pretty much useless. Aoyama was shooting away at villains that came too close for comfort, while she was launching soundwaves out of her boots. They were in a good position as of right now, but Aoyama was already panting, and it was obvious that his stomach was paining him greatly. She did have a last ditch effort plan, however, but she hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

**CONFLAGRATION ZONE**

Kaminari was sweating. Not only because of the heat but also because he and his partner were pretty screwed. According to Tokoyami, his quirk 'Dark Shadow was stronger in the dark. And they got dropped right in the middle of the flaming inferno that was the Conflagration zone. They were moving in a straight line, hoping that on the edge the flames and smoke would be weaker. With that strategy, they managed to dispatch random villains. He just hoped they wouldn't stumble into a group.

"Well, well, look what we have here, boys." He just jinxed himself, didn't he?

* * *

**FLOOD ZONE**

"Think like Izuku, think like Izuku, think like Izuku!" One Gravity girl chanted to herself, as she and her friend tried to think of a way out of the situation they found themselves in.

After she was warped, Ochako found herself falling towards a pool of water, with a few villains swimming around. She made herself weightless, before something pink, wet, and a little slimy wrapped itself around her. She looked towards the source and saw her classmate, Tsu, on a boat in the middle of a pool. Tsu pulled her on a boat and set her Ochako threw up over the edge. After a quick explanation, that it wasn't the tongue, but her quirk, and after the internet furries laid down the pitchforks and torches _(wait, what)_ they tried to think of a plan. What would Izuku do?

* * *

**EARTHQUAKE ZONE**

Earthquake zone wasn't really living up to its name. More appropriate would be 'Ice Age zone'. Ojiro sweatdropped, as Todoroki froze another street full of villains, before interrogating them. So far everyone told them the same: They were here to kill All Might with some sort of superweapon, the leader was the kid with hands, and no one knew who they worked for. Well, at least they won't be going anywhere any time soon. Ojiro pressed some points on the back of necks, knocking out their trapped opponents. Todoroki sure was cool. He slapped himself mentaly for the lame pun.

* * *

**BACK TO IZUKU**

Izuku turned around and dashed back, he ran further than intended, and needed to hurry back. As he dashed back through the door, he already saw that things had gone to shit. The Space Hero Thirteen was laying on his front, back of his suit torn up, with a pair of floating gloves and the student Izuku met on his first day, Mezo Shoji, standing next to him. There was also the pink skinned girl who was launching acid at the warping dude, who just created portals and warped it away. Izuku decided he needed to take control. When the villain was distracted, he 'lightly' punched him in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out.

The girl stopped hurling acid, and her face lit up.

"Midoriya! I knew you wouldn't abandon us! I-" Izuku hated to be rude, but he had no time to chit chat.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but what happened?" She told him how Bakugo attacked the warp villain while she managed to hold Kirishima back, how he was warped somewhere inside the building, how Thirteen tried to disable the villain quickly, how the villain took her out by using her own quirk against her, and how he had scattered everyone.

"Good, thank you..."

"Right, we weren't introduced, I'm Mina Ashido, call me Mina."

"Then please call me Izuku. Look. I need you to stand guard of the villain, hold acid over him, possibly the one that will harm that neck brace he's wearing." After receiving a nod from her, he turned to the other students.

"How's the teacher?" A girlish, panicky voice, coming out of nowhere answered.

"His suit is still beeping, so we assume she's still alive. But we can't think of anything to help."

"Alright, calm down. What's your name?" There were a few deep breaths before a much calmer voice replied.

"Toru. Toru Hagakure."

"Alright, Toru. I need you to breathe. I'm going to need your help here. Mezo-san, could you please observe, and let me know if anyone is coming?" The dupli-armed student nodded and transformed two of his extra appendages into eyes, after making them longer and raising them above his head. Izuku turned back to Hagakure.

"I only know this because I'm a hero otaku, but in her sleeve, Thirteen has a vitals reader. Look." he opened a hidden compartment on the underside of the hero's arm and pointed to where it showed the screen with heart rate, suit pressure, etc.

"As you see, her suit's pressure is dropping. Her body is quite solid, but it can evaporate quickly when exposed to air. We will use some duct tape I have on me, to patch it up best we can, alright? Here, hold the edges together." Toru couldn't help but nod. She hasn't interacted with Izuku a whole lot. He mainly hung out with Iida and Ochako. Or they hung out around him, he rarely participated in conversations. Toru might not be the smartest, but she was observant. And since no one could see her, she could observe a whole lot. She pegged Izuku as the antisocial-because-he's-studying type, but right now, he exuded something different than that. It was an aura of calmness, an aura of a leader. If anything will go wrong, Izuku will know what to do. Those green eyes, they were so reassuring, so…

"Alright, we're done." Hagakure blinked. And then lightly blushed. Not that anyone knew that. She was so lost in his eyes, she forgot about the injured hero. Izuku was checking the vitals reader, muttering to himself. Nothing special, he muttered all the time. But Hagakure never realized, how cute he looked while he muttered. He looked like a cinnamon roll.

Izuku was completely unaware of the attention he was getting as he timed how long it took for suit pressure to go down again, and found it satisfying. With that, they had roughly 2 hours before it dropped to a critical low. He looked towards the plaza. Eraserhead still held his own. But his reaction time was slower. He needed to help.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to go help sensei. While I'm gone, you Mezo will be guarding Thirteen, and Mina the warp guy. Mezo-san. Observe the vitals reader. If anything starts dropping faster, tell me as soon as I get back. If villains come here, hold them off for as long as you can. Hagakure." The invisible girl perked up.  
"I have a very important mission for you."

* * *

Aizawa was not having a fun day. First, his nap got interrupted, since Thirteen wanted to discuss details of the trip, he ran out of juice pouches, he was stuck on a bus with 20 teenagers, for 20 minutes, All Might was a no-show, and now the villains attacked. On the school property! He just hoped the kids were alright. He saw a villain in the corner of his eye and prepared to take him out when a green blur collided with that villain and knocked them across the plaza. Aizawa switched to his teacher's voice.

"Midoriya, I told you to evac-" The look in the younglings eyes told Aizawa that this was not the time. For the first time since their meeting after the entrance exam, he saw something else in youths eyes. And that was a look that tolerated no bullshit. He switched from teacher back to Eraserhead.

"Status report." he wrapped a villain charging at him in his scarf and hurled him over his shoulder.

"Thirteen is down, but stable, 3 students are at the entrance, 16 scattered across the facility." Izuku elbowed two villains coming at him from behind, knocking them to the edge of the plaza.

"Why are you here?" he turned towards his student while at the same time delivering a jump-kick to a villains chin.  
"I want to know what are your orders. Should I go rescue my peers, or stay here and help out?" Eraserhead did a quick assessment of the situation, ignoring Midoriya lifting a villain looking like a bodybuilder made of stone with one arm and throwing him at three others.

"Midoriya." The green haired student looked towards him.

"I want you to go and save your classmates. Start with the dangerous zones, like conflagration and downpour. Then move onto the rest." Izuku nodded to his teacher and took off. Aizawa felt something akin to regret. Midoriya was way too grown up for his age. In a situation where he should be either panicking or obeying his fight or flight response, he was acting like a pro.

"Just what did that kid went through?" Before he could answer his own question, he was again attacked by another wave of villains. He will need to think about it later. He knocked two heads together and looked for his next target.

* * *

Izuku was rushing towards the Conflagration zone, thinking who he will find in there and if they will be alright. He had some basic first aid, but nothing much for burns of any degree. But just as he was about to enter the inferno, several things happened. First was a giant explosion that broke through the roof of the downpour zone.

_"At least I know where Kaachan is,"_ Izuku smirked to himself. But that was only the beginning. From where he was he had a pretty clear view of the Landslide zone. And he was pretty sure that the landslide that was happening, should not be happening. But then right in the corner of his eye, he saw the replica of the boat from the flood zone, slowly rising up from the pond. It slowly rose higher and higher, until it reached the top. He saw a figure jump off, and cling on one of the steel support pillars, and then the boat dropped back down, making a big splash. Izuku figured it out.

_"They know who was supposed to be here. But they don't know our quirks."_ a feral grin crept on his face. Time for class 1.A to strike back!

* * *

**Ahh. Feels good. Now, Izuku showed some of his skills today. And Bakugo is having fun. I generated the groups for the zones randomly, with the same generator that paired Izuku and Ochako together for battle practice. So here's that. Now.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!  
There will be a pole on my profile, about Izuku's hero name. I have a reason prepared for him to keep 'Deku', but if not, I7ll need some time to think of another name that will do him justice.**

**I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	7. Fighting Together, part 2

**We are back! And I'm sick. But the story is going great, so that's a plus. This was supposed to go up on Monday. But... Screw it, I post when I like. WHich will be between Saturday and Monday. Exams start on 29th also. Oh joy, oh joy. And the poll... I was surprised. A lot of you guys hate the Deku name. SO HE'LL NEED A NEW ONE! And if you have any ideas, I really need some. I was not expecting to come up with a new one. Anyway, onto guest reviews!**

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
That's an awesome name, but it's not for Izuku. Doesn't encompass him for what he is. Still, an awesome name.**_

_**Guest  
Thank you. Also, no Izuku x Melissa.**_

_**Blitzkrieger  
Command received. Command executed. Midoriya Leader Mode engaged. Also, One Punch Hero would be a little on the nose, don't you think?**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
Well, the sports festival will sure change a lot. And hero killer may be a little less favorable to a certain character. Izuku will find out about All for One, but from who? You'll have to wait and see.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

**DOWNPOUR ZONE**

Bakugo was panting, standing in the downpour zone. There was a villain, who was apparently resistant to explosions. He had been fighting him for a while now, but his strongest explosions only amused the bastard. But what the villain did not know was that Katsuki had a plan. It was only a matter of time before-

"BAKUGO! IT'S DONE!" Yelled Momo as she tossed an object towards the explosive teen. Bakugo caught the thrown object and looked at it in glee.

"And you sure it will work?" he asked the creation heroine.

"90% sure."

"Good enough for me." He put the mystery object on his hand and it was revealed to be an imitation of his gauntlet. He smirked, it was already filled with nitroglycerin. Bakugo aimed the device at the villain and smiled viciously.

"Die." The blast forced the villain into the air and out of the downpour zone.

"That was awesome! Spiky Tail! Make some more of these and let's go murder some more villains," said Katsuki gleefully, before something hit him upside the head and he blacked out.

* * *

**LANDSLIDE ZONE**

"Mademoiselle, I'm afraid I'm at my limit," said Aoyama, kneeling on the ground and holding his stomach in pain. Kyoka cursed under her breath. One of the two key players was out. I guess it was time for plan D. D as in desperate.

"Aoyama..."

"Oui?"

"...I hate to ask this of you, but could you please, on my signal, fire the strongest laser into the ground? Try slicing it, I7ll do the rest." Aoyama took a second to think and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. On three. 1, 2,... 3!" Aoyama sliced across the ground, making a deep trench. It was perfect. Villains were looking confused.

"What's the point? Trench ain't gonna stop us, ya know?"

"Oh, I know. The point was that now I can do THIS!" she turned towards her classmates.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" She then plugged her earphone jack into the speakers on her legs and blasted full volume. Ground shook. And cracked. And began sliding. Quickly villains learned what was the point of the trench.

"LANDSLIDE!" yelled those at the front, before being overrun by the moving earth. Kyoka heaved harshly but grinned. They made it.

* * *

**EARTHQUAKE ZONE**

Todoroki saw an explosion in the sky and heard rumbling from the zone next to theirs. He quickly called to his classmate.

"Ojiro! It's time to go."

"Alright, but where?" Suddenly the intercoms around the whole facility came to life, as a girly nervous voice came through.

"W-w-would all the scattered students please return to your original starting point? Ahem. I repeat, would all the scattered students please return to the starting point. This especially applies to Mr. Boom-Boom Shtic. This has been a public service announcement, by Toru and Deku."

Todoroki looked at Mashiro with the 'there you go' look. Ojiro just rolled his eyes.

"How do we know it's not a trap?"

"Because Deku is what Bakugo calls Izuku. We learned that during the quirk apprehension test. And Mr. Boom-Boom shtick? Kaminari made that up during the bus ride here. No way villains could know that." said Todoroki. Ojiro was surprised that he even knew that. He never looked like he was paying much attention to the class.

"Alright. Just needed someone to confirm it." They walked away, leaving the unconscious, slowly thawing villains behind.

* * *

**CONFLAGRATION ZONE**

Kaminari was panting on the floor. Suddenly his vision was filled by a capped boot, rushing towards his face. He barely managed to dodge it, so it hit his shoulder instead. He also tried to discharge some electricity but to no avail. He couldn't discharge enough to shock anyone before it would go out of control and fry everyone around him. Tokoyami was right beside his classmate, doing his best to dodge the punches and kicks, while Dark Shadow was crying in a corner, surrounded by fire. It was time to do something. And Kaminari will hate every second of it.

"Fumikage... I have a plan. But it will hurt you. A lot. Can you-"

"Do it!" Kaminari was impressed by the determination of his fellow classmate.

"Alright, get ready. Indiscriminate Shock- 1.3 mill-" before Kaminari could finish, a green blur rushed past them, knocking out all the villains. Kaminari smiled. That could only be one person.

"The calvary is here..."

"More like a tank," said Fumikage, helping his friend get up. But before either could move, they were both scooped up by Izuku and carried outside. While trying not to pass out, Kaminari managed to ask about the status.

"We have secured the entrance and backup is on the way Everything will be alright." Kaminari smiled at that, and then let his consciousness slip away.

* * *

**ENTRANCE**

Mina was walking up and down, almost pulling her hair out in frustration.

"I can't believe he got away like that!" Mezo who was watching her pace around with one of his... appendages, finally decided to speak.

"It's not your fault. I also was startled by the explosion."

"Yes, but you didn't let a villain go. I did. Izuku will be so mad..."

"He'll understand."

"I sure hope so." But their talk was interrupted by Momo, waving to them from the bottom of the stairs. And behind her was Sero... dragging a hog-tied Bakugo who had iron cuffs and boxes on both of his arms. Luckily he was unconscious, otherwise, they would surely be treated to some of the more juicy expressions of his dictionary. As if they haven't heard enough.

"Yaomomo! Where were you?" Mina jumped on her friend.

"What happened to you, and why is Bakugo tied up?" Yaoyorozu proceeded to explain everything that happened in the Downpour Zone. When Mina wanted to explain what happened to them, Shoji alerted them that someone's coming. Everyone tensed up, preparing for combat, but were relieved to see Izuku, carrying two of their classmates.

"I've got here Kaminari and Tokoyami. I see you managed to drag Bakugo off the battlefield. Lie to him when he wakes up. It will be better for everyone. Mina, where is the warp guy?" Mina tearful explained, how she kept the watch on the guy, how the explosion distracted her for a second, how the guy warped away, and who she managed to at least pour some acid on the metal plate. After she was done, he wore his usual emotionless expression, so she looked to the ground, trying to hold back a sob.

"I'm sorry Izuku. You trusted me with this job and I failed. I'm truly sorry-" before she could ramble on, Izuku placed one hand on her head, in consolidating gesture.

"It's alright. You did your best. Nobody expects more than that." Izuku wasn't really that good with people. mainly because his interactions mainly consisted of bullies and his mother. But he tried his hardest and by the looks of it, he succeeded. At least partially.

"Now, before I go. Yaoyorozu. Take these." He threw her some survival bars from his belt.

"These have sugar and fat. Eat and make as many first aid supplies as you can. Got that?" After receiving a nod, he turned towards Shoji.

"How many classmates can you see?" The dupli-armed student looked around and answered.

"Todoroki and Ojiro seem to be alright. Jiro and Koda are already coming towards us, they are avoiding the plaza. Koda is carrying Aoyama. I don't see Minetta, Sato or Kirishima. Tsuyu and Ochako are already here.

"Ribbit. Call me Tsu." said the frog girl as she landed in front of the group, with a bit green Ochako on her back.

"Good to see you, Tsu. Your plan to escape the villains was pretty clever."

"Thanks, ribbit. But Uraraka was the one to think of it. She muttered to herself: think like Izuku for about 5 minutes, before coming up with the plan."

"Great. So we have all the zones accounted for except for mountain zone. I'll head there. The rest of you, guard the prez, she is the most important right now." Class 1.a nodded with determination, while Momo blushed in the background. Izuku nodded back and off he went, leaving a trail of wind behind.

* * *

**MOUNTAIN ZONE**

Kirishima was tired. Like REALLY tired. He could keep his hardening on for 2 hours tops when he wasn't being attacked. And it has been 20 minutes since they have been dropped on this mountain. 15 since Mineta ran out of balls and passed out, maybe 10 since Sato has been reduced to a child by his own quirk. and now here he was, standing in front of his 'fallen' classmates, getting pummeled from all sides. He could drop any minute. He was so tired. His knees buckled, the villains cheered, but...

"LIKE HELL I'LL KNEEL OVER NOW! Besides... Reinforcements are on the way." Villains surrounding him looked at him like he was missing a few wheels.

"Who are you talking about?" asked one of the curious ones. Before Kirishima could answer, they were all almost knocked over by a gust of wind.

"I believe he was talking about me," said a new voice behind them. Kirishima smirked.

"Took you long enough."

"I apologize. Now, take 5, while I take out the garbage."

Kirishima sat down on the floor and took a few deep breaths as he watched Izuku dispatch the remaining villains with frightening ease. Not even 5 minutes passed, and he was done., each of the villains knocked out of the floor.

"Here, eat this." he caught the bar Izuku threw him.

"It's one of those energy bars. It should give you enough to go for another round."

"Another round? I thought we were done here."

"Not yet. The main boss has yet to enter the battle." Eijiro didn't have to think of what to do.

"Alright, give me a sec." Kirishima wolfed down the energy bar and did a few stretches before nodding. Izuku loaded Sato and Kirishima on his back, while carrying Mineta at the front, and speed off."

* * *

**BACK AT THE ENTRANCE**

"Is Izuku gonna be alright?" asked a pair of floating shoes and gloves, making everyone jump.

"For the love of... Hagakure! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" yelled upset Mina. The invisible girl hastily apologized, before repeating her question.

"I don't know. He's been gone for almost 10 minutes."

"Tch. Deku's gonna be fine," said Bakugo while rubbing off a nasty headache that Momo and Sero explained he got from a villain.

"And how are you so sure?" asked concerned Mina.

"Because he's coming here." everyone looked to where Bakugo pointed and saw Izuku running towards them as fast as he could while balancing two bodies and carrying the third one.

"Those are Minetta, Sato, and Kirishima. Only the last one seems conscious," said Shoji. After Izuku came up to them, he looked at the setup.

Momo was still in process of creating several rolls of bandages, while at the same time instructing Jiro and Koda how to wrap them around Kaminari and Fumikage. Ochako looked a lot better, and she explained that Yaomomo, as she called her, made her some pills. Same for Aoyama, although, he was still quite tired. After checking the bandages and slight burns both students from the conflagration zone had, he gently put down Sato and Minetta. He then stood up and gave a few claps so everyone's attention was on him.

"Alright. As we currently stand, only 4 students have serious injuries. And they are not in any danger. Everyone managed to save themselves from villains and make it here. As your vice-president, I'm proud of you." That raised their spirits a little.

"However, the fight isn't over. Who here thinks they can still fight?" The first to raise their hands were Eijiro, Shoto and Katsuki, all more than ready to knock some more heads. Slowly, more people began to raise their hands: Tsuyu, Mina, Yaoyorozu, and Shoji, who lifted one of his appendages, while still using others to look around. Izuku gave it some quick thought before raising his hand with the others.

"Alright. I need a small party that will come with me and help save our sensei. Shoji, sorry, but I need you here, so you can observe and later testify. Mina, Tsu, you are better suited here and protect the rest of our classmates. And Yaoyorozu, I'm sorry, but you're too important here to let you go." Everyone he called nodded in understanding but before more could be said, Shoji alerted them with a loud yell.

"SENSEI IS IN TROUBLE! GO! NOW!"

"Kacchan, Shoto, Eijiro, on me!" yelled Izuku as he blurred past his classmates and towards the plaza.

"Fucking Deku, giving me orders," said Katsuki, while using explosions to follow his rival. Shoto used his ice to pull him and Kirishima along, all rushing towards the plaza.

* * *

Aizawa was in trouble. And in not a small one either. After Izuku left, he continued fighting with a renewed vigor, knowing that his 'special' student will do everything in his powers to get his classmates out of here alive. The explosion from the Downpour zone had worked in his favor, letting him catch his breath, but the return of the warp villain wasn't good. So he preceded to knock heads together until only a few were left. Since they were afraid to approach him, he took a deep breath. But before he could charge ahead, the villain, covered in hands decided to speak.

"You're one tough player, Eraserhead. Your stamina is sky-high, and your special ability along with your talent with weapons make you a difficult opponent. But..." Suddenly, in an unexpected burst of speed, he quickly closed in on the pro hero.

"...everyone knows that what matters most in a game is speed! If you aren't fast enough to hurt me, you can't win." He grasped Aizawa's arm, and a strong pain invaded his senses. Before he could look at him to erase his quirk, the villain jumped back to where he stood, next to the black monster that hadn't spoken or moved since the beginning.

"Also, my special ability helps a lot." Eraserhead looked on his hand. His skin was gone, exposing the raw muscle beneath it, the skin around cracked and falling off. Almost as if-

"Decay. Your quirk lets you decay anything you touch," he said with a neutral voice, hiding the pain.

"Ha! I knew you'd figure it out. Your intelligence stat must be pretty high too." The fodder villains, seeing him hurt, were once again encouraged to attack him. While using one arm might have been a disadvantage against a villain worth their salt, Eraserhead by now realized what this crowd was; just fodder gathered in a hurry.

"Heh. Even with one arm, you're too much for them. I guess I see why you became pro-hero. I think you deserve to face the final boss. Now, Nomu... KILL." Eraserhead was prepared to turn towards where the monster was standing and erase its quirk. But before he managed to turn his head, it was already gone. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in a familiar manner, alerting him. He tried to dodge, but he knew he was to slow. He braced for impact. That never came.

Slowly, he turned around and saw something that almost made him drop his jaw in a comedic matter. Almost. Behind him stood Izuku, using one hand to hold the fist of the Nomu back, while still keeping the emotionless mask. But if one were to look close enough, one could see sparks of excitement in his green eyes.

"Don't worry, sensei. We're here." Just as he said that Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima all arrived on the plaza, panting slightly, but ready for action. It was time for the boss battle.

* * *

**So how bout that chapter, eh? Izuku showing up some more. And to those who were hyped for an Izuku/Nomu fight? I'M SORRY, I SWEAR ITS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! But at least you got a preview. And while I'm here, I would like to give a shout out to an amazing writer, HayJ009, and his story, 'Planes of Existence'. It has everything a good MHA fanfic needs. 1) a unique quirk for Izuk, 2) diverges from the canon and 3) Aizawa acting like a dad. So please, give it a read, maybe review and follow. I really think it's amazing and deserves more attention than it has. Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	8. Fighting together, part 3

**Hi there! We're back once again, to bring you your weekly dose od OPD. I really hope OPD is not some sort of drug. It sounds like it could be. Anyway, exams are really taking off, and we have an announcement in the author's notes below. But for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy responses to guest reviewers. Hope you have fun.**

_**Null  
How much? GOhst pepper spicy? Or your regular, any day chili spicy? I MUST KNOW SO I CAN PREPARE MILK!**_

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
Nah, man. Grench is too awesome. And Counter-strike is not something that I think about and say: Yes! That's my Izuku. So let's all keep thinking, we'll figure something out. ANd Monoma will get what's coming to him. Posh little shit. In the dub, I always imagined him with a posh english accent. No idea why.**_

_**Guest  
I feel like you're trolling me. But let me take this opportunity, and make it loud and clear. THERE WILL BE NO HAREM! I CAN NOT MANAGE SUCH A STORY, NOR DO I THINK IT BELONGS IN THIS STORY! NO. HAREM. CAPISH?**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
Yup, all heald up. And I'll be honest. I have not seen the MHA movie, so I have no idea who Melissa is. I might watch it one day, and she might make an appearance, but she won't be a major character. Also, Izuku cannot meet past users of OfA, since he doesn't have it. It is not possible.**_

_**Blitzkrieg  
LETS GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLE!**_

_**Guest2  
You get, I give. Here you go.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

Bakugo was surprised. Again. He really should raise his expectations of Deku. WOW, did it feel weird thinking that. But was it any weirder than the situation in front of them? The black hulking monstrosity, that the hand villain had called Nomu, moved so fast he could barely perceive it. There were dents in the concrete where it started. And for this to be an All Might killing weapon, it had to have strength at least equal to the Symbol of Peace. AND DEKU WAS STOPPING ITS FIST WITH ONE ARM LIKE NO BIG DEAL! Everyone was shocked, even the students at the entrance, who were getting direct reports from Shoji.

Izuku was mildly impressed. The thing was strong, he could give it that. Must be a strength enhancing mutation quirk, based on its appearance. He actually got pushed back for a little, before he adjusted his strength. He looked to Aizawa, who looked just prepared to drop his jaw. If that was at all possible.

"Don't worry, sensei. We're here." Aizawa looked towards the edge to the plaza, seeing some of his students, ready to rush to his aid. And it made him proud. Even IF they made the irrational decision of disobeying his orders.

Tomura was looking at Izuku with great interest. He did not imagine or account for, a student that could muster enough strength to stop his Nomu. He even decided to let Eraserhead walk away. But Nomu had many secrets. He watched the student in green costume raise his other hand, probably preparing to finish his weapon in one punch.

"Heh. You may be strong, kid. But Nomu here has Shock Absorption as his quirk. Not even All Might can hurt him."

"Oh?" Now Izuku was really interested. He smirked slightly, now was a perfect time to more accurately gauge his limits.

_"Alright. The 'disable' won't do it. I guess it's time to step it up. I hadn't had to use 'higher' tiers for combat ever since I destroyed that robot at the entrance exam."_ Finished with devising his strategy, Izuku allowed a ghost of a smile to creep on his face.

"Sure-kill move: Light Punch," he said and buried his fist deep within Nomu's gut. For a second nothing happened. Tomura was already breathing in to mock the U.A student. But after that second passed, Nomu's gut began twitching and bulging in an unappetizing way. And then the bulge moved towards it's back and exploded in a shower of blood and gore. Everyone on the plaza was left gaping. Izuku sighed.

"I guess you over-hyped this thin-"

Before he could finish, he was pounded into the ground by two giant black fists. Kirishima gasped in terror, scared for his friend. Todoroki was standing still, looking passively interested, and Bakugo was fuming while threatening that he was gonna kill Izuku himself if he dies to this thing. Tomura was laughing.

"Aha haha ha. Maybe U.A will give him a memorial plate, what do ya think? 'Here lies a foolish boy who thought he was All Might.' Ha haha ha-" his gleeful laugh was cut short by the sudden increase of killing intent in the air.

"Oi. I'd appreciate if you don't compare me to Mr. Smiles-too-much." A green blur jumped out of the hole and made its way straight to Tomura. The villain found himself face to face with the still blank-faced, but a clearly agitated student. Before the said student could do anything, he ducked underneath the punch from Nomu, who rushed to aid his master.

"Huh. Seeing as Big and Ugly over there doesn't have a hole through his gut, I'm guessing Shock Absorption is not his only quirk." Izuku turned towards his teacher, who still stood where he was.

"Sensei." Aizawa looked towards his student.

"You are injured. While I'm sure you could still fight, it would be highly irrational. We have a first aid station set up at the entrance. Go rest. We'll handle it from here." Aizawa seemed to think hard about it, even flexing his injured arm for a bit. With a sigh, he made his decision.

"I won't fight. But I'm not going anywhere. You brats need someone to bail you out if you make a mistake." Izuku nodded, deciding not to push the issue.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked a confused Kirishima.

"You are the first line of defense for those at the entrance. Also, I'd appreciate if you'd keep the pest off my back while I'm duking it out with this." As if confirming, Nomu released a low growl. Weirdly, it was Bakugo, who said something first.

"Fine, nerd. But after this, you and I are gonna fight. And you won't be holding back like in Battle Training." Izuku released a heavy sigh, and then reluctantly nodded. Katsuki seemed happy with this answer, and he rocketed towards the villains who gathered around the plaza.

"Now. The thing is strong, we saw that. But what about speed? Sure-kill move: Light Punch Series." Tomura also seemed to regain his bearings, being warped away from the fighting monsters by a wheezing Kurogiri.

"NOMU! **DESTROY HIM!**"

What followed was soon compared to the legendary hero wars that Izuku had only learned about in school. The two powerhouses exchanged punches fast and powerful, creating mini shockwaves that shook the ground around them, causing it to crack. Meanwhile, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima made quick work of the remaining villains and even tried attacking Tomura and Kurogiri. But they had little success, as the two villains were more than capable of holding their own, even with Kurogiri's breathing problems.

Izuku was starting to feel the thrill of his battle. He kept up his punches, making Nomu's fists bleed, dying his gloves in a dark, eerie red color. But while he was stronger, Nomu was faster, slowly gaining ground. Soon Izuku was on defense, as he tried to match blow for blow with the creature. But it wasn't meant to be, as he received a fist straight to the gut. Before villains could celebrate, a joyless, empty chuckle resounded from the greenette.

"Boy. This thing IS STRONG! I need to up my game here. Sure-kill move: Normal Punch Soni-"

**"I AM HERE!" **a familiar figure broke through the ceiling. Tomura grabbed the chance with ALL hands _(heh, because he wears hands as a costume)._

"Nomu! KILL ALL MIGHT!"

All Might was furious. He and Nezu were having a conversation in a teachers lounge. He waisted too much time doing hero tasks on his commute to work. It was also the reason why he wasn't at the USJ as he should have been. After hearing the alarm and having young Iida explain, he immediately rushed to aid his students. He got so impatient, that he jumped through the ceiling and dropped down towards the plaza. Due to this increase in anger and decrease in rationality, he was too late to realize that a black fist was currently rocketing towards his head. He couldn't defend. He couldn't dodge. But before the punch could reach him, everyone heard: "Sure-kill move: Sonic Normal Punch!" A green blur made its way towards Nomu, and punched him on his ugly head, twisting his neck with a sickening crunch, and knocking it out through the same hole All Might made, before exploding in the sky, spraying blood and organs all over the roof. The No1. hero looked towards the green haired student.

"I won't let you die on me, old man! I still haven't proven myself to you, or the world."

All Might gave a surprised nod, and together they turned towards the remaining two villains. Kurogiri was desperately trying to drag Tomura through one of his portals, while the latter was kicking and screaming like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You cheated! You little school boy! Nobody should have been able to take down Nomu! You used some sort of cheat code for sure!" Izuku turned towards the hero, both still mid-air.

"Remember when you defeated Evil Natural Water? I think that they deserve the same." All Might saw something in his eyes and decided to push his luck. He gave his famous smile.

**"Only if you do it with me, young Midoriya." **For the first time, he saw a foreign emotion on Midoriya's face. It was a grin.

"Try to keep up, geezer."

**"Cheeky brat." **Remaining in the air, the two cocked their fists back, All Might his right, and Izuku his left. Together they shouted:

**"Ohio Send-off Smash!"** Their united force resulted in the air blast so powerful, it swept both villains off their feet, sending them toppling straight through the portal, with Tomura promising one last time to kill them both.

* * *

Tomura and Kurogiri toppled into their base at the abandoned bar. After managing to regain his balance, Shigaraki started to disintegrate everything in a fit of blind rage. He only stopped after hearing a voice from the monitor.

_"What has happened, Tomura? Did you fail in your endeavor?" _Shigaraki turned towards the monitor.

"Sensei, your Nomu was useless. It didn't even manage to lay a hand on All Might."

_"Oh? Then did the students manage to beat the Nomu? Looks like this year's crop is even better than I imagined."_ Tomura shook his head.

"Not 'students'. Student. Only one. He matched Nomu blow for blow, and he still kept this blank expression on his face, like he wasn't even trying. And his moves! Sure-kill move: Sonic Normal Punch. With one punch, be twisted Nomu's head and sent him flying outside the building before the thing exploded! Not even it will be able to come back." The voice behind the monitor was quiet for a minute.

_"I want you to show me this student. Sports festival will be here soon. He interests me... Personally."_ Tomura gave a short nod, before leaving muttering something about being tired. Kurogiri was also gone, trying to get his respirator back to working condition. The monitor stood there alone, in silence, before the voice sounded again.

_"It seems we have both found our successors, All Might. Better hold on him, or I'll take him for myself, just like I took Tomura."_

* * *

After landing on the ground, Izuku turned towards his ex-role model. He noticed that he was panting slightly.

"How much?" he asked, All Might needing no explanation what he was wondering about.

**"20 minutes if I don't use my powers... maybe."**

"Go rest. I'll cover for you with the students." The no.1 hero nodded and sped off towards the break room.

Izuku slowly climbed the stairs. After getting to the top, he was attacked by a pink missile.

"Izuku! You were so brave! And strong! And you saved us! And-" Mina could not find words.

"Calm down." After Mina took a few deep breaths, she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"I just did what a hero would do." Izuku kept his blank face, but inside he felt... strange. It was a feeling unfamiliar to him. Suddenly there was a noise in a distance, and they saw a van with all the teachers. Aizawa was already there to greet them and explain the situation. Nezu came to him.

"You have my thanks, Mr. Midoriya. You saved everyone, showed a great understanding of hero protocol and kept a cool head. I must still reprimand you for disobeying a teacher's orders, but I believe Aizawa already has a punishment in mind." Izuku just gave a nod. The little animal walked away, but before he could, he heard the greenette mutter.

"The one you're searching for is in the break room." The principal gave a nod, his back still turned, before he walked away, together with Snipe and Ectoplasm, who's clones were already working hard on restraining the villains.

The teachers had brought some supplies with them and Izuku soon saw a pair of floating gloves carrying a water bottle towards him.

"Teachers brought water, so I thought you might be thirsty." She offered him the bottle. He gave her a silent thanks, before slowly gulping down the cool liquid.

"It's funny..." said the invisible girl.

"...I was so scared before. Everyone was. But then you took control, you saved us, even fought that monster, you were not afraid." Izuku was quiet, sipping on the last drops. He realized that he must have been really thirsty.

"Heh, listen to me rambling. I guess what I really wanted to say was... Thank you. For saving all of us." There it was again. The strange feeling returned. But now Izuku could recognize it. He hadn't felt that way ever since... well in a long time. As the gloves (and shoes) walked away, Izuku looked up to the sky.

_"So that's how it feels... to be appreciated."_

Not long after the teachers had appeared, the police showed up. Izuku stood by passively, as they took the now cuffed and restrained villains into the many vans and drove them away. He refused a medical check-up, stating that he was unharmed. After doing some tests the medics saw he was indeed alright, and left him be. After getting their treatments, his classmates were all questioned by a man in a brown trenchcoat and a fedora, probably detective or something. He saw Nezu whisper something to the detective, and the man looked curiously towards him. Nezu said some other things, before walking towards him, the detective going inside the building.

Some other policeman came to take his statement. After hearing what he had to say, he congratulated him for the incredibly detailed report, and for keeping a level head, which helped to eliminate any victims. Five people were hospitalized, out of which all except thirteen would be ready to attend school on Monday. Aizawa only went with them so that they could properly clean and patch the wound. After he was given clearance to go, he approached one of the buses that were driving students back to the main building. On his way, he was intercepted by All Might (skinny form).

"Em, excuse me, young Midoriya, would you like to take a ride with me?" He pointed towards a small car, which had a school logo printed on it.

"They always keep some here, for emergencies. Nezu allowed me to borrow one, for today." Izuku looked at All Might. What All Might saw in his eyes (his face was still blank) surprised him. There was almost no rage left, but there was still bitterness and resentment in his gaze. Midoriya, not trusting himself to speak at the moment, shook his head. The pro hero sighed.

"I was hoping we put that behind us. I guess I was a fool. I truly hurt you on that day." He wanted to continue, but Izuku was faster.

"To admire someone for as long as you are aware. For hoping that he will acknowledge you and your dreams. To finally get to ask him. Only to have it crushed in less than a minute. To realize not even your idol will believe in you. I thought about your words the other day, but I have hated you for 10 long months. I still do. Just a little less now, maybe." All Might thought about his words, while Izuku walked towards the bus that his other classmates occupied.

"Wait!" The youth turned towards the hero in response to his cry.

"Why did you help me then? You could have just left me to deal with it." Izuku looked All Might into the eyes, then turned away and said

"It was on my bucket list."

Hearing that, All might chuckled. He watched as the bus with kids drove away Nezu and Naomasa approached him.

"To see All might smile, after an event like that, I take it that you came closer to young Midoriya?" asked the furry principal. The no.1 hero just nodded. After, the Detective decided to speak.

"I have read his statement. His potential is amazing. He will easily surpass you when he goes pro. Yagi, are you sure, you haven't passed him One for All?" The hero just smiled again and shook his head.

"No, I'm sure I haven't. That boy hasn't scratched the surface of his abilities. As far as successors go, I'm meeting Nighteye this weekend. He said he had someone in mind already." The other two nodded in confirmation, as they observed the bus leaving towards the academy.

* * *

**So how bout that chapter, eh? The USJ arc is now over. And following that comes... A BREAK! That's right. OPD is on break next week! That was the announcement. I love you guys, and I know you love this story, but we all sometimes need a break. An for me, that time is now. I have 3 major exams coming, and need to be in my A game. So next week, there will be no chapters. I'm sorry. But that's how it is. But, please, tell me how did you enjoy the fight. Was it good? Bad? In-between? Tell me, and I'll do my darn hardest to improve in the future. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	9. Leave Me Alone

**The USJ is over, and now we begin the wondrous part of every anime and manga: FILLER! How many chapters of it? Not much. Just 3. Then it's the sports festival all the way. Which will be interesting in its own right. And for those who want to know who Izuku will be with, WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK! I PROMISE, JUST ONE MORE WEEK! And now for two weeks of guest reviews.**

_**typical guest**  
**Thank you for your compliment, and exams are going great.**  
_

_**Guest  
ONE MORE WEEK! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME ONE MORE WEEK! THEN IT WILL BE OBVIOUS!**_

_**Blitzkrieg  
Exams are going great, I blame all the 'good luck' I received from my awesome readers. Also, thank you, I was worried if the fight scene was any good.**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
I thank you, you are one of my favorite reviewers. I'm glad you appreciated the fight scene. And don't worry about internships, I got it covered.**_

_**Guest  
That fight will go a similar route, but it may surprise you. So keep steady and wait for it.**_

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
That is an interesting way to train. I will certainly think about it, thank you for the suggestion.**_

_**Guest  
Not that far with it, but I hope to not make you cry.**_

_**GaskTask  
Thank you, I tried my best with that fight.**_

_**TheB  
HA HA HA! OH, THAT IS **_**PRECIOUS**_**! Thank you for making me laugh.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

Izuku sighed as he laid in his bed. It was the day after the USJ attack. School gave them a free Friday, so they had time to recuperate. Izuku did not like it. It was days like this, the ones with nothing to do, that he regretted stopping his training. suddenly heard his phone buzz and checked the device seeing a message from an unknown number, he opened his phone and looked at it curiously.

_Hey, Izuku :3 This is Mina!_

_A bunch of us are hanging out at the mall today. I was wondering if you would like to join us? I would have asked you yesterday, but you kinda left in a rush, heh. Anyway, please answer back, your number was super hard to get!_

Who gave her his number? He never gave it out to anyone, only his mother knew it. Did she give it to them? No, she knew better than to just give out his number like that. Then how in the world...? His train of thought was interrupted by another buzz.

_Hi, Izuku! It's Toru!_

_Thank you again for saving us yesterday! I heard that there is going to be a big get together at the mall today and I was just wondering if you'd like to come with us! Please, answer soon!_

Okay, this was not okay. Where did they all get his number? Another buzz.

_Greetings, Midoriya!_

_I light of yesterday's events, Ashido-san organized a trip to the mall. Uraraka was insistent to invite you to come along. Not that I disagree with her. It would be highly beneficial. Please respond._

_Tenya Iida._

Who sends texts like that? Where is this mall they all keep mentioning? AND HOW DID THEY ALL GET HIS NUMBER?! Another buzz. This was getting ridiculous.

_OI, SHITTY NERD! Tell the extras to stop bugging me for your number! Either give it to them or tell them to fuck off. I don't know when, but at one point Auntie Inko gave it to the old hag._

Ok, so that explains a lot actually. So Katsuki gave them his number. But why did they all feel the need to invite him along? He saved them, end of the story. It couldn't be because they actually wanted to be his friends? No that wasn't it, no one wanted to be his friend. And it wasn't like he needed any friends, he had survived this far without any. With a sigh, Izuku decided to climb out of bed. It was time to get up anyway. He still had some duties to perform. Like cleaning the house. And cooking. And... No, that was it.

* * *

Many of the members of class 1.A gathered in the center of the mall. Among them Mina, Kaminari, Eijiro, Kyoka and even Momo. They were later joined by Uraraka and Tenya, followed by Hagakure. They waited for a few more minutes, but the last one to arrive was Tsu. Mina asked first what most had on their minds.

"Is Izuku not coming?" Many looked disappointed (including Toru). Iida was sad to see Uraraka one of them. He had to go through a lot of trouble to secure his phone number, not to mention listening to Bakugo chew him out. He kept his mouth shut, but boy, was it hard.

"Bakugo is not coming either," said Kirishima. After seeing their questioning glances, he struck a pose and said, without shame:

"When we battled that hand villain and that warp guy, he was super manly, so I asked for his number yesterday. He gave it to me, saying that if I dare to call him too early or too late, he's gonna blow up my phone. So manly. Anyway, I invited him, and he just responded with: Fuck you, I've got other things to do." Kirishima then turned around and saw that absolutely no one was paying attention. Everyone just went back to talking about Izuku.

"Maybe he is still recuperating. He did do a lot yesterday. Fighting that monster couldn't have been an easy task." Iida said with his expressive hand gestures, hoping to cheer them up.

"Y-yea. that must be it. Plus we can ask him on Monday." said Hagakure, back in her cheerful voice.

"Let us have a fun day. I have never been to a mall that small before. I'm excited to see how other people shop!" An eager Yaoyorozu said, with the others noticing how she just innocently rubbed her riches (monetary, you perverts) into their face. Regardless, they cheered with her and headed out, eager to see what the mall had in store for them.

* * *

Bakugo was not having a fun day. He had just gotten out of a shouting match with his mom (which he lost) about why he has been stuck in his room all day, strange for the usually proactive teenager. Not that she was wrong. But he had to think. He had a lot on his mind. He recalled how Deku behaved over the last two years. One day one of his lackeys saw Deku jogging in the park. The next day, Bakugo confronted the nerd, asking him why he was exercising. He was useless, why would he bother to stay in shape? The answer he got was unsurprising in the least. A bit of stammering, silence and perhaps a tear. When he beat him up that day, he went down harder than normal. Katsuki thought nothing of it.

But after a few months, Izuku changed. he was running faster, jumping further and higher. He even showed one of his extras away when he attacked him. Katsuki hadn't bothered, he could easily catch him when he came to school. And for a few weeks that worked. He would catch Deku before or after school and rough him up. But, now that he thought about it, Deku slowly lost his stutter, as he gained muscle. Others did not notice, he did, with how many times he handled him (that one was intentional). His eyes and face slowly became silent, and he muttered less frequently. His grades haven't changed, he was always his equal in academics, shitty nerd.

Eventually, he couldn't be caught leaving or entering the school, yet he was always in class before him, either writing in his notebook or checking his many news apps. Bakugo sat up as he thought harder. Whether he liked it or not, Deku was stronger, faster, and potentially smarter than him. That needed to be fixed. and Bakugo knew how.

"Yo, old hag, I'm going out."

"Take a jacket, it's cold. Annoying brat." Mitsuki Bakugo loved her son to death, but he did inherit her personality, Sadly.

* * *

Izuku just finished cleaning the living room, when he heard the doorbell.

"Oh god, did Bakugo also give them my address? Please no, please no, please no." He opened the door and got a shock of his life to see, standing on his doormat, the explosive teen himself. Izuku's face sifted from his blank to surprised. This caused Bakugo to smirk a little.

"Nice to see your face still works, nerd. But I'm not here because I would be worried about you like the rest of those extras are. Tell me honestly, that birdbrain wasn't even a challenge." Izuku thought about it a little bit and then spoke.

"It was strong, comparing to you, or even Aizawa. But All Might could have defeated it all on his own, without help."

"So, what does that say about you, Deku? How did you get this quirk?" Izuku's face fell. He reached into his backpack behind the door and pulled out a folder. He passed it to Bakugo. he explosive teen took the folder and opened it. It was a medical exam, dated about 1 month ago. In it, it was confirmed. Izuku Midoriya was 100% quirkless. No quirk whatsoever. And it was signed by Recovery Girl herself.

"But then how-"

"I don't know myself. About two years ago I noticed it when a piece of debris fell on me in a hero battle. I thought I was done for. It hurt, but otherwise, I was alright. The next day I visited the abandoned warehouse we found as children, and there I tested out my powers. Remember that steel beam you practiced your explosions on? I was able to lift it, easily. Today, I can swing it around like a meal bat."  
"Show me."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Show me just how strong you are. I won't believe until I see." Izuku knew that his childhood classmate wasn't gonna let this go, so he just sighed, grabbed his keys and jacket, and then leading the way.

* * *

The mall was awesome. Everybody shopped and tried and looked to their heart's content. After that, they proceeded to demolish the food court, courtesy of their awesome Yaomomo, as they proceeded to call her. Tenya took some of the bill on himself as well but kept quiet about it. Gradually, the group dispersed and went home until only Toru, Mina, Uraraka, and Iida were left.

"Mmm, today was fun!" Exclaimed Mina as she ate the last of her ice cream.

"Yea. Too bad Izuku couldn't be here," said Uraraka. Mina smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you're on a first name basis already? Is there something you're not telling us?" Ochako blushed slightly, and Iida... He looked constipated. Like, more than usual.

"W-well, you're also calling him by the first name! M-maybe there's something YOU'RE not telling us!" Ochako looked satisfied with her comeback. Mina and Toru shared a look (at least Mina hoped they did).

"He gave us permission to yesterday. I'm not sure he gave one to you as well." Mina gave her a sly smirk. Uraraka sighed and looked at her own ice cream.

"It's just... He never shows any emotion. He always wears this blank face. I want to change that." Mina thought for a moment. Now that she thought about it, Izuku never showed ANY emotion.

"You might be onto something, Ochako," said Toru, bringing a hand to her chin and stroking it thoughtfully, as if she had a beard.

"Girls, we need to make a plan. A plan to make Izuku smile!" proclaimed Mina, and both agreed. Meanwhile, Iida was off to the side, definitely NOT thinking about how cute Ochako looked while determined. Nope, not at all.

* * *

Nezu and Aizawa were not having fun _(I'm noticing a theme here)_. Shortly after all students were safe back at home, they announced a press conference for the next day. They had to, before the press tore into them. Luckily there wasn't any trouble. Most questions were about well being of students. Most annoying questions were the ones that tried to make them say that students used excessive force. But Nezu was caught off guard by one particular question.

"We received an anonymous tip, that the monster police saw, Nomu, was beaten by a student. But why did it resulted in that? Shouldn't the teachers take care of such a dangerous task?" Nezu wasn't sure what to answer. This was supposed to be top secret! Naomasa swore his men were reliable! But before he could collect himself, Aizawa spoke.

"I was one of the teachers present at the attack. I was injured and not in a condition where I could fight something like that. I made a judgment call, and I judged the student in question to be strong and prepared enough to combat the so-called Nomu. My judgment turned out to be correct, as the student did not receive any injuries." The cameras paid attention to his every word. Once he had finished speaking, another reporter raised their hand.

"Could you tell us what quirk does the aforementioned student have?" Nezu quickly responded, now collected and calm again.

"I am sorry, but that belongs under the U.A privacy policy, and as such we are not permitted to disclose such information. Any other questions?" A thick veil of silence permeated the room.

"If that is all, then I shall call this press conference closed. Good night, everyone." The press slowly packed up and left, and both Nezu and Aizawa took a breath of relief.

"We need to discuss how Midoriya wants to deal with his quirk issue. That information is practically public knowledge, and after the sports festival, everyone will know his name." The principal nodded but remained quiet. He had an awkward phone call to make. He hated doubting the police force, but it had to be done. Next thing, it will leak that the monster actually survived and was studied in the stop secret U.A facility!

* * *

Izuku got up at 6:30, just like every morning. He quickly showered, got dressed, and ate two bananas for breakfast. His mom already left, the note said she'll be back in the evening. He decided to look at the newspapers. His mother had a subscription to all the major newspapers in Japan. Of course, barely anyone read newspapers anymore. Most used their smart devices to look at the news. But sometimes it just felt good to sit down, and look at the news the old fashion way, cup of mud and paper in hand. And while Izuku did not drink coffee, he could still enjoy the second part. And then the universe bitch slapped him in the face.

**WHO IS THE NEW ALL MIGHT?!**

That was the headline. Underneath was a picture of Nomu, and a picture of their class from the USJ accident. If he had that cup of Joe, he would be doing a spit take. He quickly switched to the page with details and read the part talking about it.

_After receiving an anonymous tip, we got our confirmation of it from homeroom teacher of class 1.A itself, underground pro-hero, Eraserhead. He stated that it was his decision to allow the student to combat the monster and that the said student emerged from the fight unscratched._

Izuku… did not know what to think. While he would like to be pissed at his teacher, reading about the whole conference, he learned that they clearly did not have a choice. It was either take the blame or throw the vultures a bone to chew on (I know, birds don't chew.) Now everyone will be watching the sports festival, speculating who in 1.A was strong enough to go defeat Nomu. Hearing someone had the strength to beat such a monster, the pros, and the press will be watching with extreme care. Pros for the opportunity to raise and train the so-called 'next All Might' (FYI he did not appreciate the comparison) and the press to tear him/her apart before they could learn to fend them off. He looked at the clock. It read 6.54am. Not even seven in the morning and the whole day is already gone to shit. _(You could even say he was not having a fun day! XD)_

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter of filler. How was it? I promise the next chapters will be more interesting. With a lot more going on. And of course, WE FIND OUT WHO IZUKU'S SHIP FOR THIS STORY IS... NEXT WEEK! I know I've been fueling up the hype train for a long while. But I ask you humbly, give it one more week. ANd then, it will be revealed. Can you do that for me? Please? Thank you. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	10. The SHIP has sailed

**Here we are, chapter 10, baby! And we passed 900 followers as well! This week is shaping up to be super special awesome. This is the second chapter of filler. And as promised, it will be revealed who Izuku's partner will be. It will be pretty obvious by the end of the chapter, but I'll still spell it out for those who couldn't figure it out. Now, time for guest reviews.**

_**Guest  
You're right. BUT! I dragged it all the way to here, so it as worth it in the end, right?**_

_**typical guest  
That's just a silly idea. Izuku doesn't need to mimic powers, he already has all he needs.**_

_**Guest  
Thank you. I do try.**_

_**A Fan  
Well, in this story, Izuku and Ochako hadn't met until their first day of school. Iida was the one who saved her from the root, and so she spends most of her time with him. Honestly, I think it is going quite nicely. But, the difference of opinions and all that.**_

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
I truly would not know how that will play out, too far into the future. As far as the Big Three go...**_

_**Blitzkrieg  
Thank you. hope this one cracks you up as well.**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
I appreciate your patience. Here you go.**_

_**sauce  
If you want that pairing, just watch canon.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

Izuku was strolling down the road towards the entrance to U.A, immersed in his own thoughts. He was rarely able to test his own strength against an opponent like Nomu. And even then, he was only able to push him to second-tier strength. So far he was only using the first tier, he did not want to kill anyone. Nomu's explosion was a mistake on his part, too much speed, which resulted in too much force. He experimented on his own before. But it wasn't enough. He needed more data. Could students reserve training fields?

He entered the classroom, one of the early ones again, but this time only Yaoyorozu was there to greet him.

"Good morning, Midoriya. I trust you recovered from the whole USJ ordeal."

"I did, thank you."

"I can't help but wonder, why you did not join us at our little get together at the mall. Mina, Toru, and Iida have all sent you invites. Do you not enjoy spending time with our classmates?" Silence followed her question. When she was about to give up on receiving an answer, she heard him say:

"I don't have time for it."

"Excuse me?"

"I am aiming to become the world's greatest hero. I have no time for pleasantries or get-togethers. My life, ever since I was four years old, has been dedicated to this goal."

Momo thought about what he said. Sure, she had dedicated a lot of her time towards her hero studies, but Izuku had taken his to the next level.

"One more question, if you don't mind. I asked you on the first day, but you got called in before you could answer. What is your quirk?" To Momo, this question held great importance, and the look Midoriya gave her, wasn't his usual blank (his face was though.) It was the look as if he was about to entrust her with a great secret, a look that-

"I don't have one." Wait, what? Did she imagine all of that? He didn't look any different. Momo turned around and sat back down, while Izuku was mentally smashing his head against a mental brick wall, for being so stupid. He was overthinking. And when he was overthinking, he operated on auto-pilot. That did not have a 'lie' setting. Not like he just shared reality-shattering information or anything like that.

The class slowly filled in, and everyone greeted back Kaminari and Tokoyami, who had it worst during the USJ. Thanks to the efforts of Recovery Girl, they were as good as new. After greeting everyone, they surprised the class by stepping in front of Midoriya's table and bowing to him.

"We truly had no safe way to get out of that hell. Heh, hell." Tokoyami smacked his friend.

"Ouch. Right. We thank you for saving us. We would have been toast -ouch- if it weren't for you. Thank you." Izuku stood up and urged them to stand up, a rare showcase of emotion on his face, discomfort.

"There is no need to bow. It was nothing really, anyone would have done the same."

"Yea! Stop bowing to shitty nerd!" Interfered Bakugo, and immediately received a harsh reprimand from Tenya, not that he cared. At that moment Aizawa entered, looking right as rain.

"First I must commend you as well. You kept a level head and dealt with the unfortunate situation you were placed in. Even if some of you had to be saved, take this as a lesson, and think about how you can improve." Then he actually smiled, which shocked the students.

"Good job everyone." After a brief silence, the students cheered. It was rare for Aizawa to smile AND commend them at the same time. But the pro hero wasn't done.

"BUT! It is not over." The students tensed in silence. What could it be? A test? More villains? Or maybe-

"The U.A sports festival is in two weeks."

"THAT'S A TOTALLY NORMAL THING!" Yelled the students and they soon began to excitedly chatter amongst themselves. Until Jiro lifted her arm.

"Is it alright to hold such an event so soon after a villain attack?" Aizawa took a second to answer,

"U.A sports festival is to Japan like what the Olympics were to the entire world. But because of the closed borders and status of secrecy that most countries swore to, there has been no effort to revive the event. So the sports festival is the next best thing. It is important to not show weakness or admit defeat by canceling an event of this magnitude. The security will be heavily increased though, as many pro heroes were called in to assist the staff." His answer seemed to satisfy the students, and the chatter returned full force. But sensei wasn't done.

"As a reward for your bravery, the principal and I organized a little trip across some of the famous hero agencies nearby." The class cheered in glee and before Izuku could start muttering about every hero in a 10-mile radius, he felt a chill creep up his spine. he looked up and found himself staring into the red eyes of his teacher.

"Of course, while we tour the agencies, the vice-president will stay here and write a five-page-long report about the USJ. In the said report, he will take care to pay special attention to emphasize the importance of listening to teachers and following their lead." The whole class wanted to protest and Izuku silenced them all, simply saying he would do it.

* * *

Cementoss watched with astonishment, as Izuku wrote 5 pages in 20 minutes, most of which was spent chewing on the pencil. After he read through the report, he gave Izuku a nod and told him to have fun with the rest of the day. Seeing as it was time for lunch and he wasn't feeling like going home yet, he walked to the cafeteria.

At lunch Izuku decided he could not wait any longer and went with ramen, enjoying the silky noodles and flavorful broth. The pork belly was cooked to perfection and the eggs were just right. Life truly was great. And the Universe looked and saw that it was good. And the Universe can go fuck itself. A foreboding shadow fell upon our green-haired cinnamon roll.

"Hi, I'm Nejire Hado! So good to finally meet you, Izuku Midoriya." Nejire was quite well recognized inside of the U.A, she expected at least some sort of recognition from her underclassman. But Izuku was Izuku.

"Do we know each other?" Many would expect Nejire to fall on the ground, anime style. But no. Instead, she flew up, did a loop, and stopped right in front of Izuku, a pout forming on her face

"Do you seriously not remember me? We meet like, less than a week ago!" Izuku gained a thoughtful look. No one has ever seen him think hard about anything. He was Izuku, smartest guy in class, on par with Momo, even surpassing her occasionally!

_"Less than a week ago? Let's see, that was around the time mentalmutter mentalmuttermentalmutter. Mentalmutter? Mentalmutter, mentalmutter..." _Nejire was... uncomfortable.

"Is he aware he's saying that out loud?" She asked some random bypasser, who confirmed her ears weren't deceiving her. Meanwhile, Nejire was still pouting, waiting for Izuku to stop. After another minute she had enough. She reached with her arm to tap on his shoulder when an overwhelming amount of killing intent washed over her. If she touched the boy, she'll die. But, Nejire was the third year U.A student, an apprentice of Ryukyu, one of the top 10 famous heroes in all of Japan. So she took a deep breath and shook Izuku's shoulder, snapping him out of his muttering.

The confused greenette looked around, before pointing towards Nejire, who looked satisfied that he finally recognized her.

"You were the one stalking me on Thursday morning!" After another quick loop, Nejire was pouting more than before.

"That's all you remember about me? Do you have some sort of amnesia? Is it connected to your quirk? Do you give up mental capacity to achieve such a strength?"

_"She didn't even deny the stalking!"_ panicked Izuku. How does one deal with something like that?

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you remember me or not, what matters is that I have chosen you as the next intern for Ryukyu." Izuku blinked at her. Then he broke one of his personal rules. Never display confusion or surprise. Or both.

"WHAT?!"

"Why did YOU choose me? And why did you choose ME?" Nejire looked at Izuku and after a brief explanation, he understood.

Izuku was looking at Nejire, his face blanking, which displeased her.

"So... Why did you choose me?"

"Ryukyu said she wanted a boy this year."

"There's 14 of us in 1.A alone."

"I like green."

"THAT'S SO SHALLOW!" he yelled. He was beginning to hate how this girl made him feel.

"Also, you did not answer my questions about your quirk. Is it super strength? It's a lot like All Mights. Are you related? How so? Is he your father? Uncle? Grandpa? And have you-"

"ENOUGH! Shorten it down to 20 words or less!" Izuku was about to make a run for it when he got an idea. When he asked Aizawa if students could reserve a training field, he was told that freshmen needed their teacher's permission. It is safe to say, Aizawa did not give him one. But With Hado-senpai... he quickly checked back into reality.

"-and that is why it is absolutely impossible for me to just shorten my questions to 20 words or less." She stared at Izuku's blank face.

"You weren't listening, where you."

"Nope." She sighed. This kid was hopeless. Thankfully for her (and unfortunately for Izuku), it wasn't in her nature to give up. Alas, before she could go on another tangent, she was interrupted.

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"You get me a training field, and I'll answer any of your questions."

"Done." Izuku quirked his eyebrow.

"Don't you need to fill out a form?"

"Nope. The Big Three have a training field that is always available to us." Izuku whistled in admiration. He needed a spot ASAP.

"Alright, lead the way, Hado-senpai.

"Follow me, my cute kouhai!"

"Never call me that." Izuku wasn't amused by her antics.

"How about cinnamon roll?"

"Kohai it is, let's go."

* * *

**THE TRAINING FIELD**

"So, let's start with a simple question. What is your quirk?" asked Nejire, as she observed the cinnamon roll doing stretches in his costume.

_"Yes, me likes."_

Izuku briefly considered lying but decided that it did not matter anymore. He'd be surprised if the whole class did not know by now. So he decided to be honest.

"I don't have one."

"Oh ok then, how- Wait. WHAT!?" Izuku winced. Her voice could be really high.

"I was diagnosed as quirkless at the age of 4."

"Sorry." Nejire knew their society was less than perfect. And she knew full well how many people who were part of the 20% ended up. Most these days were older people that were already used to it, and the young, who were still trying to persist in the world that was against them.

"But then how..." she gestured to him.

Izuku first finished with squats before taking on a thinking pose.

"I have no idea. I have been trying to take on an active lifestyle ever since I realized that no one will help me achieve my dreams. Playing outside, running and such. After I turned 11, I started actively exercising. Had a really strict regime and just stuck to it. After a year and a half, I discovered I was much stronger, and that is it."

"There is no way that is it!" Nejire felt like he was insulting her intelligence.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it was. No experiments, no life-changing, miracle quirk awakening. One day I woke up strong and that was it. This ain't a battle Shonen, you know?" Finished with his stretching, he turned towards the older student.

"Do you have your phone on you?" She showed him her device and looked back at Izuku.

"Great. Time me. The length of the field is about 750m. Let's see how long it takes me to get to here and back with this. He took a classik 'high start' running position.  
"Sure-kill move: Speed O' Sound Sonic!"

Nejire was gobsmacked. She had just watched someone casually shatter the sound barrier. Luckily they were far away from any buildings, otherwise, Nezu would have their heads. But before she had time to continue that though, Izuku was back already.

"How long?"

"Four seconds."

"Good. My math was correct it seems." He then looked at the ground.

"Step away. I have a crazy idea. Or even better, fly up. This might get a little... shaky." Nejire took his advice and flew up good 10 meters high. She could still see Izuku clearly, as he delved deep into his thoughts. Then he took a stance as if he was gonna punch the ground and yelled:

"Impro Sure-kill move: Mediocre Punch!" With that, he punched the ground. And the results certainly were... Shaky.

The ground shook, a cloud of dust picked up, and Nejire was almost blown away. She desperately tried to pierce the dust cloud with her gaze, but when it finally cleared out, instead of Izuku standing there, he was standing in the middle of a crater. From her view, it looked to be about 55 meters wide and 15 meters deep. She had expected Izuku to be as shocked as her. Soon she would learn that normal expectations just did not apply to the greenette.

* * *

**PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

"So young Yaoyorozu asked him about his quirk and he told her that he did not have one," said Nezu as he was serving a cup of tea to his visitor.

"We truly must address this issue with young Midoriya." Said a skinny All Might, taking a sip out of the offered cup.

"We still have two weeks before the sports festival and before this becomes a problem. Rather, I would like to talk to you about your successor." Nezu gave All Might 'the look'.

"Young Togata has shown incredible... eagerness to inherit the quirk. Seeing as he was prepared and had a suitable body, I saw no reason to hesitate. He is now officially the ninth holder of One for All." All Might looked kind of proud. Of himself or his successor, Nezu couldn't say for sure

.

"Well, if that's no longer an issue then-" he was interrupted. By an earthquake.

"What in the name of-" All Might's curse was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Nezu looked at the caller's ID and if it was at all possible, paled a little. After a moment, he answered.

"Ah, yes, miss Hado. You couldn't possibly know the cause of this sudden earthquake, would you?" His voice was full of hope. Hope that was currently being violently stabbed 37 times in the chest.

"Yes, I will come to the training field at once." He hung up and looked towards his employee, who was already entering his muscle form.

"We are needed outside, I'm afraid. Something with young Midoriya. To the Nezu-mobile!"

**"There is no such thing! Right?"** His question went unanswered.

* * *

He was standing in the middle of a crater he created himself, fervently writing into his notebook, muttering up a storm. She had half a mind to fly down there and smack him upside the head, but before she could, she saw a car rapidly approaching, with All Might running behind the said vehicle. Finally, reinforcements have arrived.

**"I AM HERE! To see what happened!"** All Might struck a pose. Nejire landed on the ground to explain.

"I was curious about his strength, so we decided to test it out. He shouted: Improvised murder: Medium bad punch! and the next thing this crater happened." Satisfied with her explanation, the no.1 hero turned towards the younger student.

**"Is that true, young Midoriya?"** Hearing someone say his name, the student in question finally looked up from his notebook, only to gaze into the eyes of his ex-idol.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"Well... I am here for a very good reason. It would seem that YOU were the cause of an earthquake and are currently standing in a huge crater that YOU created on school property," said Nezu with a smile that promised PAIN.

"But don't worry, young Midoriya. If I'm guessing right, your warden for your punishment is already well on her way."

_"Well-"_ Izuku thought _"-at least she can't be worse than Hado-senpai."_

* * *

Izuku was terribly wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong.

"Next!" Came a yell from behind a mountain of smashed electronics and various robotic pieces. A new robot dropped down in front of him. Izuku lazily punched the thing back to the raw iron. He had been doing that for about... 4 hours now. And while his body did not feel exhausted, his mind did. Aizawa came by about an hour into his task, to tell him the report he wrote was satisfying, and to goad at his situation. Lazy bastard.

"Huh. I really had high expectations for this one. Next!" Mei Hatsume. The Bane of his existence. Not a minute after Nezu told him she was coming, she jumped into the crater and started measuring it. Then she asked who created it and how. After everyone pointed at him (bloody traitors) she dragged him into her workshop, talking about making babies. Izuku has never been more afraid for his chastity, not even when Midnight strolled into the boy's locker by "mistake".

Izuku just sighed and cocked his fist back. He really needed to blink. But his eyes felt so good when he closed them. Maybe just a second longer... Hatsume was writing down every baby Izuku destroyed, thinking of possible solutions when she heard something she wanted to hear all day. Well, at least for as long as Izuku was here. A dull thud of flesh against steel, NOT followed by an explosion.

"YES! YES! I FOUND IT! The baby that can withstand anything!" She rushed around the pile of broken 'babies' only to find Midoriya, sleeping while standing up, his fist buried deep within the robot, but still not at all bothering him. She just sighed to herself.

"Wrong again. Alright, Back to the drawing desk with it." She sat behind the aforementioned drawing desk, making new blueprints, completely forgetting about Midoriya until a few hours later. Maybe more than a few. Maybe a lot. Lots and lots of hours.

* * *

**How was that? Another chapter of filler over and done with. Just one more to go, before we get to the good stuff. Oh, and for those three who haven't figured out who izuku's partner will be (looking at you, Michael) IT IS NEJIRE HADO! Capish? Good, since that is not up for discussion. I7m not changing it, I'm sticking to my guns and so on. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S Here's a little bonus for the tenth chapter celebration. And a reminder, THESE AREN'T CANON. Enjoy, my peeps.**

* * *

**OMAKE: STOCK MIGHT (idea by: so many people, I can't remember for the life of me)**

All Might was all set in his little observation deck, as he called it. He had been spying on young Midoriya for the last three days, waiting for an opportunity to meet him again. He couldn't just pop out of nowhere, that would be ridiculous.

But now you're probably wondering, just why was he doing this. Well, All Might wants a perfect successor. And now he found it. And he will not take no for an answer. Midoriya WILL inherit his power.

Midoriya had a nagging feeling in his head, that he was being watched. In the restaurant. At the movies. Even in the sewers (don't ask). But every time he turned around, there was nothing out of ordinary.

All Might commended himself for his brilliant idea. Every time Midoriya would turn around, he jumped super high. But his future successor was being too careful. He needed a new plan.

Izuku was just having a nice day at the park. He just opened his water bottle, when a huge figure swiped his backpack. He set the water bottle down on the table and rushed after the intruder that was nowhere to be seen, his backpack leaning against a tree, barely 20 meters away. He grabbed his backpack and returned to his bench, where everything was in order. He reached for the bottle, ready to gulp it down. Who knew there would be such a hot day today.

All Might commended himself again. By burying a strong heater under the bench the day before, Midoriya was now thirsty enough to gulp down the water bottle, in which he deposited some of his DNA. Not the best way, but hey, go with the flow.

Midoriya gulped down the bottle of water, that tasted… off for some reason. And that reason soon got stuck between his teeth.  
"How could a hair got into my water bottle he asked himself, then shrugged, and threw both, the bottle and the hair in the trash can. All Might meanwhile was happily on his way, thinking he passed down One for All. Later that week reports of an insanely strong squirrel began appearing all over the newspapers.


	11. Ready! Steady! GO!

**I prostrate myself in front of you, my dear reader, ashamed and naked (yes, it really is 6 inches). This chapter is late. Like a lot. And for that, I apologize. It was (kinda) out of my hands. I became a part of the workforce two weeks ago, and now I spend 8 hours per day hauling people in wheelchairs and hospital beds around the said hospital. And Come home, cook dinner for a 5 person family, and then crash down, till morning, rinse and repeat. Luckily, I'm a student, so I get weekends off. But the thing is, I'm sorry, but we're gonna need another break here. So next week, there will be no chapter. I'm sorry, but I won't survive otherwise. Let's just get to guest reviews.**

_**Vahlhalla10  
I watched some of Adam West's Batman. Oh, the nostalgia. Also, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the omake. It came to me in a moment of true brilliance. I try to remain consistent with uploads and stay ahead of my writing, but RL got involved yet again. I apologize.**_

_**Blitzkrieg  
Oh, how right you are. BEWARE; EVERYONE, now Nut Might is in charge of this park.**_

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
I'm gonna make Izuku look the coolest in the obstacle course, don't worry about that. And as for omakes, I'll add your idea to the list. I7ve got a lot, mostly from you, my dearest readers. Thank you for that.**_

_**Guest  
I suppose. But tell me, what resources got wasted exactly? **_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
Thank you for reading. Also, a lot of people figured Hado, so I guess you're among the smart ones. Good job! Sports festival will be fun, I assure you. And as far as Mirio and Izuku go, still working on that.**_

_**Agregor  
Well, it's my story, and while I enjoy the Momo/Izuku pairing, I think Nejire deserves the attention more. So there's that. Thank you for reading though.**_

_**typical guest  
You pose a lot of questions, and some things you predicted were almost spot on. But not most, very little in fact. But don't let that discourage you. Keep guessing and asking, and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. But I can7t do that right now, because of SPOILERS.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

Izuku had to question himself; how did life lead to this situation? He was a good kid, helped at home, and he didn't break any laws. He was sure that somehow, in some way, this was a part of The Universe punishing him for something. But what exactly? Even if he did something bad, it definitely did NOT deserve such a severe punishment! Right? You're probably wondering what happened to Izuku in order for him to question himself like this and to answer that, we need to go back. _Back to the past. Samurai Jack._ Sorry. Anyway, here's a flashback!

* * *

_FLASHBACK TIME!_

_"Damn that girl! How could she wake me up at 10 pm?!" Izuku was annoyed. Very much so. After one uncomfortable nap, (You try sleeping standing up) the girl, Hatsume or something, who was watching over (torturing) him, woke him up. Telling him that is was 10 pm and the workshop was closing. After using some elected words from Bakugo's dictionary, he looked up the train schedule to his home. There were none. The last one drove off the station 15 minutes ago._

_Again, after a few more selected words, all borrowed from Bakugo's dictionary, he came to grips that he was going to have to walk home. And that's when the descending shadow covered him._

_"Hi there! Why are you still here? Is your punishment over? Do you have a ride? Remember, I got you the training field, so you have to answer!" Questions! So many questions!_

_"My punishment is over, I don't have a ride, and even if I could forget, you'd sure be there to remind me," said Izuku, hiding his real thoughts under his blank face._

_"I can give you a ride," she said, smirking mischievously._

_"Please tell me you're not one of those girls who drive motorcycles around town, performing stunts and joining gangs."_

_"Nope." Izuku's face descended into one of "terror"._

_"Oh god. I'm just fourteen and I've been offered a sexual favor. My mom was right, I truly am too cute for my own good." Nejire might have blushed at that statement and quickly plead her innocence. There was just his one thing. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. She decided to play his game._

_"You got me. You are just too cute. Like a cinnamon roll. So I thought I'd drag you behind those bushes and EAT. YOU. UP." At those last words, she stepped closer, until she was uncomfortably close, and was hit by the killing intent, washing over her body._

_"Do you have to do that?" she asked him annoyed._

_"Do what?" Izuku was confused and glad she did not come any closer. As a warm-blooded male, he could admit she was attractive, and he was already socially awkward. A beautiful girl did not help the situation._

_"Give off this... I'm not even sure what to call it! Best I can think off is... it's like if I lay a hand on you, something bad will happen to me." Izuku wanted to refute her claim but remembered something from a few months back. He wanted to hand some money to the cashier, but she almost fell over when their hands accidentally touched. From there on out, she was always super careful when he came by._

_Seeing his face drop a bit, Nejire felt bad, so she decided to change the topic._

_"So you want that ride, or what?" Izuku sighed" and surrendered to fate._

_"Sure, why not. Where's your motorcycle?" The grin she gave him radiated danger._

_"Oh, we won't need anything like that." Izuku gulped loudly._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

So that's how Izuku ended up in this situation. Riding (NOT in that way) on a girl, who was flying about 200ft in the air.

"Remind me why are we allowed to do this again? We passed like 2 heroes, and a police helicopter and all they did was wave to you!" he yelled into her ear. She punished him by doing a loop, before answering.

"Don't yell! And my father is the Head of the Department for Quirk Transportation, so as soon as I became 18 years old, I got my Quirk Transportation License.

"Huh. Do you have to be eighteen to get it?"

"No, that's just for flying. Or if you have super speed, if your max speed is over 40 km/h. But I don't think there has been anyone with a speed quirk that fast since the passing of Flashy Flash. At least in Japan. I heard there is this Flash guy in America, but those might be just rumors, since they keep their heroes well hidden, ever since-"

"-All Might left," said Izuku at the same time as her. Turning her head towards him, she smiled.

"So you're a hero otaku too?"

"Ugh, I hate that phrase. And, no, I'm not."

"Then what would you call yourself?"

"Hero enthusiast? I guess?" Nejire smirked. Time to smoke out the liar.

"What was the latest hero's tribute in Mustafu?"

"Mt. Lady, defeating the rampaging quirk user."

"How many people did All Might save during the fire in January last year?"

"126."

"How hot are the flames on Endeavor's face?"

"Trick question, the flames are not on his face, but his heath resistance and a special non-heating gel protect him from 1100 up to 2200 degrees flame that he uses as a mask."

"You're totally a hero otaku!" Izuku started sulking, as Nejire smiled in victory.

For the next few minutes, they flew in silence, passing another flying hero, who just waved them on. Shortly after they arrived in Izuku's home block and Izuku asked her to fly down.

"Alright, thank you for the ride, I guess." Izuku didn't really know what to do now, so he just awkwardly waited for her to leave.

"So... I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yea... I guess." He carefully watched her take off, making sure she left. Watching her fly away, Izuku gave a breath of relief and walked towards his apartment complex.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." He thought to himself, without realizing that the corners of his mouth bent upwards ever so slightly.

* * *

The next day was going extremely well. He was in school on time, he got all the points on a pop quiz, and for lunch, he tried some delicious hot soba; ignoring a resentful glare that was sent by Todoroki. He was starting to hope that today was finally going to be a good day. Unfortunately, The Universe walked up to his Hope and brutally murdered it. With a stick.

"Izuku!"

_"Don'tlookbackDon'tlookbackDon'tlookback-"_

"There you are!"

_"Damn it!" _Keeping his face blank, he turned towards Uraraka, who was happily standing there, all excited. He sighed quietly, before addressing her, while walking onwards.

"Hello, Uraraka. How can I help you?" She looked at him strangely, before a smile returned to her face.

"Well, I need your help with something."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Izuku had no problem helping people, he was training to be a hero after all. But seeing as they were classmates, she was going to probably ask him for some tutoring or som-

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

**CRACK!**

Izuku was looking at Ochako slack-jawed while stepping THROUGH the floor with one foot. They got weird looks from around the hallway, and a loud complaint from the students on the down floor. After Izuku managed to pull his leg out of concrete and Ochako found Cementos who fixed the hole, she explained him her plan.

"Ok, let's see if I understand. Because you felt awkward walking alone with Iida, you need me to walk you around so you can get used to it."

"That's the gist of it, yes." She nodded.

"But why would you want that? Wait. There's only one reason I can think of..." Thinking everything over, Izuku did not miss a blush creeping up the girl's cheek.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Why would I agree to this?" Grabbing the new topic with both hands, Ochako dropped another bomb.

"So you can learn how to talk to girls."

**CRACK!**

After another search for Cementos, and a few juicy words used yours truly, Izuku and Ochako now stood still, eliminating the risk of another hole in the floor.

"Why would I want to learn how to talk with girls?"

"Well, I saw you and that blue-haired girl yesterday, and you looked uncomfortable, so I figured, it's because you don't know how to talk with her."

_"Nope. I was uncomfortable because she was annoying. Kinda like Uraraka is right now."_ He looked another look at his classmate, suddenly noticing something in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! It's nothing. Well... It's strange, seeing you show your emotions like that. usually, you're all like-" She did a perfect copy of his blank face.

"Oh." He quickly schooled his face back to blank, getting a disappointed look from his classmate.

"Anyway, I don't know where you got the idea I would like to learn how to talk with girls, but I do not. Find someone else for this plan." Suddenly, something shifted in the air. And as Izuku looked towards his classmate, he saw something in her eyes, that did not belong there. Something... dangerous. Izuku gulped heavily and asked:

"What happens if I refuse to help you?"

The feeling of danger became stronger, as Ochako's eyes shone brighter.

"I'm going to give her your phone number."

_"No!"_

"No." She smiled at his gaping expression.

"You help me, and I'll help you. I'll give you till the end of class to think it over." With that, she smiled at him once again and left him standing in the hallway.

* * *

Izuku managed to collect himself before the start of the class and kept his composure throughout the rest of the day. He ate lunch alone, since Uraraka convinced Iida that they need to socialize with other classmates as well. Hado-senpai was also nowhere in sight, so he had a nice peaceful lunch, alone with his pho.

But after the last class has ended, and Aizawa dragged himself into the corner, wrapped snugly into his sleeping bag, there was a sudden blockade at the door.

"Hey! What is happening? Why are you all gathered around the entrance of our homeroom?" asked Tenya, with a lot of chopping. And the answer came, surprisingly, from Bakugo.

"They are here to scout the competition. Since they couldn't do it yesterday, and most don't come early enough to do it before. We did, after all, survive a villain attack." he then scowled.

"But it's useless. Out of my way you extras!" The sea of students split to let him pass, except for one person.

"Ha! So his is the famous class 1.A? I expected a lot more from someone who survived a villain attack! Anyway, I'm not interested in you, just in the All Might wannabe who took down the monster at the USJ. It would be an honor to shake his hand." The guy who said that had blond hair and was the living embodiment of the word douche. Everyone in the class looked at Izuku, who shook his head. He did not need that, not right now, not ever.

"Why do you care?" asked Kirishima, and stood defiantly in front of the blond.

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself yet! I am Neito Monoma, from class 1.B, best heroics class! And of course, your little adventure took away the spotlight from us! But if you're soo much better, then how did the villains even snuck up on you? And Why do you have such a rude person in the class!" he pointed at Bakugo.

"Even now, he looks like a villain!" He wanted to go on, but it was that moment Izuku had enough.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm going home."

"Oh, Izuku, me and Toru we're kinda hoping we could go to the mall together." Izuku stopped, his back turned. Then he quickly said,

"I don't have time today. Or tomorrow. Or this week. I need to train for the festival." Then he quickly tried to leave. But he forgot about Monoma.

"Look how he runs away! And from a girl nonetheless! Is that the true face of class 1.A? Bunch of weaklings and cowards?!"

"YOU WISH!" Came the response from the floating set of clothes.

"Izuku is no coward OR a weakling! He was the one who defeated the Nomu mmnghfff-" Mina tried to stop her friend from blurting too much, bit had already been too late. The whole crowd now looked upon Izuku in a new light. The looks of admiration, fear, jealousy, and in Monoma's case, greed, were being thrown his way.

"So this is the one! The 'New All Might' as they call you. Now isn't that interesting-" he tried to sling his arm around Izuku's shoulder, but before he could touch him, the full force of Izuku's killing intent hit him. He stumbled away from the teen, shivering in cold sweat, panting heavily.

_"What is wrong with him! He couldn't possibly know about my quirk! But that feeling just now... If I would have touched him, I would have died for sure! Damn! I need to find another way to copy his power." _Monoma wanted to speak again, but before he could, another voice resonated through the room.

"Hey, blond duche! Which Hero class is better?"

"Well that's obviously cla-" but before he could finish, his eyes dulled and glossed over, and he just stood there.

"Good. Now walk to your class, and apologize for being a pretentious duchebag." Monoma just walked away, the crowd parting in awe. At the door now stood a student who's purple hair defied gravity. He also looked as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Tell me something. Are all students in the Hero course either arrogant duchebags or rude assholes? Based on what I saw, I must say, I'm disappointed." Some of the members of class 1.A looked apologetic. Bakugo wasn't one of them.

"Those of us, who did not make it to the hero course, are stuck in other courses. There's many of us, you know?" Izuku was wondering what the kid was getting at.

"If you perform well enough on the festival, they'll consider transferring you to the Hero course. And of course, if any of you perform poorly, you might get kicked out. This a great opportunity to knock you guys down a peg or two. Consider this... A declaration of war!" Everyone in 1.A tensed up at his words. Well, almost everyone. Izuku still stood there, not a care in the world, while Bakugo was measuring the kid with his gaze.

Before the explosive blonde could speak, there was more commotion from the back of the crowd, someone from 1.B yelling not to embarrass the Hero course. That was the point Izuku had enough. He walked past the purple-haired kid, their gazes meeting for a single moment. Izuku felt something familiar, but could not remember it. Then he also walked past the member of 1.B who tried to grab his shoulder. But the moment his hand approached, he jumped back and activated his quirk, which by the looks of it was some kind of iron or steel coating. That started a wave of whispers, as every student now jumped away from him like he was carrying a plague. Not that Izuku minded.

Izuku walked outside, happy to be free of the crowd and alone again. Of course, he should really learn not to tempt the Universe like this.

"Hello, my cute kohai!"

_"Fuck you, Universe. With a stick."_

* * *

The two weeks breezed by, as class 1.A was waiting in their room, inside a massive stadium. Because of the news report about the 'New All Might', the viewing was boosted through the roof, not that there was any lacking in the first place. But while the first-years festival got more attention than the second ear, this one got the third years beaten by quite a margin.

Izuku's classmates were excitedly chatting with each other, sharing training methods and fighting tips. And Tenya and Ochako were no different.

"I see! So you've tried different pain medications to try and quell your stomach pains when you use your quirk on you." Tenya was chopping air with even greater vigor.

"Yea. They did help, but not for long, heh." Ochako laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Her 'special training' with Izuku helped about as much as a honey badger in your bed. While she could force Izuku to come along, she could not force him to hold the conversation. Either he would comment on something, or just made noises when she said something.

"So, how about you, Izuku?" she asked him. Izuku though back to what he did in those two weeks and started shivering. Not a lot, but enough to notice. Ochako looked at him in worry, while Tenya started hypothesizing what could be wrong. All of that was all stopped when someone approached them. It was Todoroki.

"Midoriya. Objectively speaking, you are stronger than me. But my quirk is more versatile and I have complete mastery over it." Izuku just stared at him.

"They compare you to All Might, and he seemed interested in you well enough." He noticed a twitch in the greenette eyes, the gaze darkening, but face staying still.

"I won't privy into that. But, I will beat you." That's when Izuku smiled. Yes, smiled.

"You are very welcome to try." Todoroki narrowed his eyes at him, before walking off, Kaminari commenting that a war between strongest classmates will surely be worth watching.

_**"Class 1.A, please make your way to the playing field."**_

Here. We. Go.

* * *

**Here we go indeed. The lat of the filler chapters is done and out. I hope you enjoyed it. Now allow me to explain in greater detail why there will be a break next week.**

**As you know, I now have a summer job. And it's working me to the bone. Luckily, it is more of an on/off job, which means that I work a lot now, so I can have a long break later. That later comes after the 15th of June. After that, I can dedicate all my time to writing again. Until then, I7m sorry, but it just won't work out. Chapter 12 will come out on the said 15th, my last work day for a while (two weeks at least). And why do I work? Money. I kinda need it. There is the option of P atreon ( hates that word), but I don't like that. You don't owe me anything, so I won't be taking it. End of story.**

**Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	12. You Say Run

**Yo. Here we are. At the 12th chapter. And after you read it, there will be some major authors note there. We also have PidgeonReviewer here. Wanna say hi?**

**PW: Hello there. Everything will be explained later, for now just bear with this idiot.**

**Thank you. We will not be delaying this much, let's just jump to the guest reviews.**

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
I imagine plenty of people noticed that. But the author of MHA twisted the meaning. All for one and One for all was meant that the musketeers will always be there for each other, helping out and such. But in MHA, 'One for All' means that ONE will protect ALL and 'All for One' indicated that ONE rules ALL. As for Mei and Izuku interacting more, wait for it. Also, your Omake idea made me chuckle.**_

_**Guest  
Thank you for explaining. But yea, it was a bit of a waste. Good thing U.A can afford it.**_

_**typical guest  
Thank you. Please don't be mad at me at the end.**_

_**Agregor  
My in my style of writing, I don't focus much on the details, so the chapters come off as short. I try to improve that, but still, have a lot of work to do. Also, I'm from Europe.**_

_**Gundamfreedom0  
Well, I think you might not like the authors note bellow then. And as for your question, no I did not read that story but will check it out. And as far as the new chapter of MHA goes. I liked it a lot.**_

_**Guest  
You're nice!**_

_**wolfbane  
We'll see.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

The stadium was filled to the brim. Proud parents, excited spectators and members of hero agencies, (even some heroes who took a day off) all those people gathered to watch the first-year sports festival. But the scouts were especially numerous this year. They had pictures and profiles of every member of class 1.A, although, for some strange reason, quirks were blackened out.

"It's a special surprise, and it will help get everyone attention they deserve," said Nezu as he handed out the documentation, so the executive board had no reason to prevent him. After all, it would not be fair if the 'New All Might' kid got all the offers. Speaking of All Might, he was sitting in a special lounge, reading some pamphlets for the third year festival he was attending later.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! CAN I GET A HEY?!" **The whole stadium responded to Present Mic's request.

**"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE! WELCOME TO THE FIRST-YEARS SPORTS FESTIVAL! WE WON'T BE LOSING TIME, HERE THEY ARE, THE FIGHTERS, THE SURVIVORS, THE UNBEATABLE CLASS A! FOLLOWING THEM IS CLASS B!"**

**"You're being awfully biased,"** muttered Aizawa, as he sat next to the eccentric hero. How he got picked to be a co-commentator still eluded him.

**"NEXT WE HAVE CLASSES C, E, AND D OF GENERAL STUDIES! FOLLOWED BY THE SUPPORT COURSE, F, G AND H! AND THE BUSINESS COURSE, WHO WON'T BE PARTICIPATING IN THE EVENTS! PARTY POOPERS."**

**"Language,"** muttered Aizawa.

The students of general studies muttered among each other, annoyed that they are participating just to make the hero courses look better. The support course students (who Izuku avoided with extreme care) were fixing and adjusting their many gadgets and trinkets. The heroic course, however...

"I am so nervous!" yelled Uraraka, almost making herself float with her own quirk.

"To perform in front of so many people is also the duty of a hero," muttered Iida, before grabbing Ochako on the shoulder, keeping her grounded.

"So manly!" said both Kirishima and a silver-haired guy from class 1.B. Most other students conversed among each other, trying to calm down their nerves. And Izuku, well he was looking over the piece of paper and kept checking the time as if he was waiting for something.

"The time has come... FOR THE ATHLETES OATH!" Came a familiar voice. And every boy in class 1.A and B automatically covered their privates. It was the voice of Kayama sensei, more well known as the R-rated Hero: Midnight. And as for the boy's reaction... Let's just say that Midnight has a habit of getting "lost" and "stumbling" into the boy's locker by "accident".

The crowd, on the other hand, was welcoming the heroine, and you could even hear wolf whistles as she posed on the stage. Until she cracked her whip, immediately silencing everyone.

"Now, your student representative is... Izuku Midoriya, from class 1.A, the new record holder for the most points gathered during the entrance exam, with a combined score of-" the drums rolled "-293!" The crowd clapped in awe, while some of the students were just gawking. One would expect Bakugo to be freaking out, but he just scoffed. He already knew the point difference between him and the nerd, he told him two weeks ago, when he lifted that steel beam. Tenya and Uraraka both looked shell shocked, and Eijiro felt his manly pride take a blow.

Izuku ignored all of it. The applause, the looks of awe, the looks of jealousy. He was still busy thinking of what to tell. They told him a week before that he was going to have to give an athletes oath at the festival, and no, they could not have someone else do it in his place. He was not a good public speaker. At least when planing. So, in the end, he decided to abandon planning altogether, and just wing it. He was good at that.

**"I am not good at big speeches, so I'll just keep it at 20 words or less," **he said to the crowd, who murmured at his response. Most of them were happy since they wanted to get right to the action. But some were hoping on something more inspirational. Izuku took a long look at the classmates gathered below him. The last one he looked at was Bakugo. He was looking at him, half bored, probably expecting a boring educational or motivational slogan, generic as the MCU villains. But then Izuku smiled at him, and he realized what he's about to do.

**"I only ask this of my fellow students-" **everyone leaned in to hear what he has to say **"-try to make this-" **he showed around the arena **"-worth my time." **The silence lasted for another moment before every single student booed him out. Even his classmates were enraged.

"I'd expect something like that from Mr. Boom-Boom shtick over there." Said Kaminari, while 'discreetly' pointing at Bakugo. But instead of usual insult, Bakugo just continued staring at Midoriya. And then grinned a bloodthirsty smile, yelling.

"You want a fight, shitty nerd? YOU GOT IT!"

"Alright then, for the first event-" Midnight cracked her whip in the direction of the display board "-we have an obstacle race! All students line up!"

Students moved towards the entrance, where an image of a smiling Nezu reminded them to play fair.

"Ah, yes... For the rules, all quirks are allowed!" the students cheered, now more pumped up.

Todoroki managed to get a spot at the starting line, his face more determined than before. The reason for that was currently standing on the stands, even people noticing him. No. 2 best pro hero, Endeavor. Todoroki scowled, seeing that man making a proud face. He will not concede to his desires. He will win using his mother's power. Shit, Midnight is ready to announce the start! He quickly shook the annoying thoughts out of his head and focused.

Bakugo could not get a spot at the very start, but it did not matter. As soon as the signal was given, he was gonna launch himself across with his explosions. He looked back, where he saw Izuku stand last in line, with hands in his pockets. He scoffed at that. He was probably relying on the speed he showed at the assessment test. but he himself admitted he can't keep it up. Of course, there was always a chance he was lying. But why would the shitty nerd lie? He never did, why start now?

_"He lied to you before. Pretending to be weak, looking down on you." _Said a nagging voice in the back of his head. He ignored it. He promised he'll fight with his all, even if it seems of no use. He. Will. Win!

Tenya was having his own preparations. First, he helped Ochako better her starting stance. Then he looked around for Izuku, seeing him standing all the way back. Good.

_"Now's my chance. Then, she'll-"_

_"No, she won't. She will see HIM win, and she'll talk about him even more. They will hang around more, start dating. You lost your chance the moment you introduced them." _Iida tried to ignore the dark whispers. But... Weren't they were right. He and Ochako were meeting almost every week after the entrance exam. She talked about how cool he was, and how heroic it was to save her. But as soon as Midoriya won the assessment test, that shifted. She wanted to invite Midoriya on their get-togethers, asked herself what Midoriya would do... He wasn't liking it but complied. Because he liked her. But it seemed like he was losing her to Midoriya. Their classmates talked about seeing them walking around the city, going to the arcade, having mochi (her favorite food) and even just sitting in the park together. She had also canceled their latest meeting, citing the need to train.

_"Probably with him."_

"Shut up!" Not knowing this, he almost shouted that out loud.

"Tenya, are you ok?" asked Ochako.

"Everything is good." said the bespectacled teen, forcing a smile on his face.

"Alright then. Good luck to you," said Ochako with a smile, before focusing completely on the race. Iida's smile became a bit more genuine.

"And to you too."

All the other students were pumping themselves up in different ways. The girl with vines for hair had her hands interlocked, and muttered words. Kirishima and the guy from 1.B were both using their quirks to harden their fists and knocked them together. The guy with purple hair was wishing good luck to everyone, almost everyone answering him. Minetta was ogling Yaoyorozu while standing almost behind Todoroki. And Izuku... Izuku was remembering those terrible two weeks before the Festival. Chills traveled down his back when he remembered what a foolish thing he did. Checking the results of the other year's festival is a must!

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"START!"

A strong breeze swept over the stadium, as the students threw themselves at the entrance, which revealed to be the first obstacle since it was WAY too narrow to let them all pass at the same time. Todoroki, who managed to be at the front, quickly thought of a plan and used the ice part of his quirk to freeze everyone to the ground. But the results were not as good as he expected.

**"TODOROKI FROM 1.A SENT A CHILL UP THEIR LEGS, BLOCKING MOST OF THE COMPETITION! BUT NOT ALL ARE OUT YET!"**

**"It was a rational move."**

"Too easy, you Half 'n' Half bastard! Yelled Bakugo as he used his explosions to leap over the crowd. Yaoyorozu created a pole from the palm of her hand to lift herself up. Tokoyami got launched forward by Dark Shadow, while Mashiro used his tail for an extra boost. Mina managed to melt the ice with her acid. The guy with purple hair, who declared war in the name of those who did not pass the entrance exam was being carried by a bunch of people. The crowd went wild in the stadium, and Present Mic was yelling about something, but Shoto ignored it in favor of sprinting onwards as fast as he could.

"HA! I knew staying behind Todoroki was a smart move!" yelled Minetta, already celebrating like he had won the whole thing.

"Now have a taste of my power! GRAPE-" before he could finish, he was knocked away, by none other than one of the faux villains from the entrance exam.

**"RIGHT. UM, LET'S TURN BACK TO THE REST OF THE STUDENTS. OF COURSE IN THE OBSTACLE RACE, WE NEED SOME PROPER OBSTACLES!"**

That's when the 0-pointers rolled up on the scene. But Todoroki just scoffed. He expected more, much more from the U.A, especially since his father was watching.

**"MOST ROBOTS WERE DURABILITY TESTED TWO WEEKS BEFOREHAND, BY THE NOW OBVIOUS FAVOURITE-"**

Shoto ignored him again, just freezing some of the giant robots, before slipping right past them. His pursuers were attempting to take advantage of the gap, but before they could, the robots collapsed.

**"-LACE RUNNER TODOROKI CONTINUES GIVING HIS FELLOW STUDENTS A COLD SHOULDER BY CREATING AND THEN IMMEDIATELY DESTROYING THE ONLY PASSAGE THROUGH OUR ROBOT INFERNO!"**

As Shoto ran, he saw some pieces of a robot carcass lying around but paid no heed, continuing his sprint. The rest of the class was not that lucky.

"Damn! This thing fell on me! I would be crushed if I wasn't me." said Kirishima, and the guy from class 1.B as they busted through the wreckage. Bakugo just scoffed and used his quirk to fly over the top of robots, a tactic that was quickly copied by Tokoyami and Sero, leaving others to deal with them on the ground. Yaoyorozu created a canon, blasting the robots one by one, Aoyama helped with his laser, and one by one they were cutting their way through.

In the meantime, Shoto already made it to the final obstacle.

**"IF YOU THOUGHT THE FIRST OBSTACLE WAS A PIECE OF CAKE, GET A LOAD OF THIS ONE! IF YOU FALL DOWN, YOU'RE OUT! IT'S 'THE FALL'! AND WHILE IZ-"**

Shoto heard what he needed to hear. He used his ice to carefully slide across the ropes connecting the pillars, the only way of crossing a giant chasm. But that gave the rest of the lot a chance to catch up.

"There you are, you Half'n'Half!" yelled Bakugo, as he again used his explosions to propel himself across. Others were not far behind them. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow's hands for extra support, while Sero used his tape to secure himself. Iida balanced himself on top and used his engines to move forward, grinding a shower of sparks.

**"EVERYONE IS FINDING THEIR WAY TO GET ACROSS, BUT CURRENTLY, THE MAIN FIGHT IS BETWEEN SHOTO TODOROKI, TENYA IIDA, AND BAKUGO KATSUKI, WHO ARE FURIOUSLY COMPETING FOR S-"**

Shoto tuned him out again, in favor of checking his back, and lo and behold, Bakugo and Iida were both catching up. Iida was using his calf engines to the maximum of their ability, while Bakugo was continuously proposed by explosions he created. Shoto cursed his inability to boost his speed. While he could use his ice to slide, he would need to use his fire to warm himself using the fire HE gave him. He'd die before that happens. He squeezed his teeth and pushed forward until he saw the last obstacle.

**"-OND PLACE CONTESTANTS HAVE ARRIVED AT THE LAST OBSTACLE, THE MINEFIELD. OUR MINES MIGHT NOT KILL YOU, BUT YOU WILL NEED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR IF YOU SET ONE OFF!"**

**"Depends on the individual."**

Todoroki cursed his luck. He could just freeze the whole field, but that would make a path for others as well. He started carefully navigating his way around the mines, and when he turned around he saw his two chasers doing the same, not wanting to set off anything. Bakugo noticed him staring and sneered.

"I won't let you be in front of me, Half'n'Half!" Todoroki shot him an icy stare.

"Sorry, Bakugo, but I'll be taking first place." Hearing him say that, Bakugo burst out laughing. He Turned to Tenya, but the bespectacled teen looked equally confused by the blonde's reaction as he.

"Sure, Half'n'Half, knock yourself out. But that doesn't mean I won't give chase." he laughed again. Todoroki just gritted his teeth, and speed up, throwing caution to the wind. Consequences were evident. Before long a loud bang resounded and a purple-bluish smoke exploded from the ground.

"Todoroki-san, I urge you to be more careful. if this was real life, you would be seriously injured!" Tenya, even during an important race like this, couldn't help but reprimand his fellow classmates. They managed to get over just about half of the minefield when the rest of the students started catching up. Shoto decided to completely abandon any strategy and just go for it. But before he could create an ice pathway, an idea crossed his mind.

He slammed his foot on the ground, creating an ice pillar that lifted him up, before creating an ice ramp. Katsuki, seeing what he was doing also stopped being careful and launched himself with explosions. Iida cursed the rashness of his classmates under his breath, before speeding up once again, rapidly crossing the field. Both were leaving explosions behind them, and they both inhaled not so small amount of the smoke from the explosion, but that did not matter. All three boys crossed the minefield at the same time, Todoroki using a lot of his ice powers to maintain his pathway and his speed.

Seeing his classmate distracted, Bakugo aimed a strong explosion right in front of him, destroying his pathway, and stopping his momentum. But as he was gloating, a sudden a muscular foot with engines, came out of the smoke, making him spin around it, before dropping on his back. Iida tried rushing ahead but got blocked by an ice wall.

**"A TRULY HEATED BATTLE FOR SECOND PLACE. THREE OF THE STRONGEST STUDENTS CLASS 1.A HAS TO OFFER ARE CURRENTLY IN AN ALL OUT WAR!"**

**"Seems like pointless scuffle to me. Being second is the same as being the first loser," **said Eraserhead, some bad childhood memories surfacing.

**"HEY MAN, STOP BUMMING OUT MY AUDIENCE."**

**"They aren't yours."**

Shoto, Tenya, and Bakugo still haven't paid the slightest bit of attention to the commentators. They were too busy making each other slip, trip and/or fall. Shoto somehow managed to get a decent lead, and bolted it all the way to the tunnel where it all began. Sealing the entrance shut, he bought those few precious seconds, needed to throw himself over the finish line. The crowd cheered for him, and for the first time in the entire race, he actually bothered to listen to what Present Mic had to say.

**"-STANDING PERFORMANCE BY CLASS 1.A, SHOTO TODOROKI, WHO EARNED HIMSELF A SECOND PLACE!"**

Second place...

Second place?

SECOND PLACE?!

Todoroki slowly turned around, and there, with his head on Midnight's lap, rested Izuku, while she fed him some grapes.

_"Wait. What?" _He shook his head clear, before looking again. He noticed Izuku leaning on the podium, with his blank face up. He quickly walked up to him, ignoring Bakugo and Iida who both yelled at him for shutting the way, before arguing who ACTUALLY came in third place.

"How?" He asked the green-haired teen.

"Gotta go fast." Was the reply he got. Todoroki felt anger take over him, he could feel the heat coming out of his left side. He took a few deep breaths, aimed one last glare at Midoriya, before walking away. The next event will be his.

**"-AND WITH YUGA AOYAMA IN 41ST PLACE, WE CONCLUDE THE OBSTACLE RACE EVENTS. NOW IF THE REFEREE WOULD EXPLAIN ON?"**

"Thank you. Those who managed to fight their way onward, congratulations. Those who did not, do not worry, we have some recreational games for you later on. But, it's time to find out what our next event will be!" _(fires up easy decision-maker, to see if he should try and invent a new event, or stick to canon)._

"And the event is... CALVARY BATTLE!"

* * *

**Lets just dive right in, we delayed this enough.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!  
I have been in an accident that left me, among other things with a broken left arm and damaged right wrist. As of this moment, the doctor prohibited among other activities typing, writing and jerking off. So I'm screwd. The only reason this chapter is coming out is, because PidegonReviewer, my BFF in IRL, is writing this for me, while I lay in the hospital. Send that bird some love. To get completely back to 100% will take about 4-5 weeks. And in the meantime, there will be no updates of any kind. I'm sorry, that's just how it is.**

**Thank you for understanding. See you all later, alligators.**

**PW: ONe Punch Deku has an official forum, where me and NPG will try to learn how it works. Also, you can ask some questions.**


	13. Grape Juice, I choose you!

**Well... NPGamer11 here... Not dead as you can see. The last chapter was published by PidegonReviewer, scolding you guys for no reason. So I scolded him. ALmost took away his right to write the next chapter of Bartender Dragon. I apologize for this extra month and a bit more of delay. I really hoped we'd get back on track with September. It did not go as planned. There will be no review answering this chapter, definitely gonna be one next time. I'm on a strict schedule, even with sleep. So, this is just before I need to go to bed. See ya at the bottom.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thanks for not giving up on me.**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Izuku remembered those horrible, horrible two weeks that lead up to the Festival. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of possible consequences. His mother was right, gambling was not worth it. Checking the results of the third year's Festival is a must!_

_"Three!"_

_Oh, right. The race; he should probably focus now._

_"Two!"_

_Shoto wanted war?_

_"One!"_

_Then he'll give him one._

_"START!"_

_Sure-kill move: Speed O' Sound Sonic!_

_By his calculation, moving approximately 375 m/s he would need 10.44' seconds to finish this race. He wanted to bring a stopwatch to time himself, but they would not allow it without filling out paperwork. He couldn't be bothered to do that. Oh, wait, there's the finish line._

_Present Mic watched as the sensor at the finish line went off, and looked down at the stadium. There, with his head resting on Midnight's lap, was Izuku Midoriya. Wait. What? He shook his head clean, meanwhile, Shota already slowed down the footage._

_**"It checks out."**_

_**"HOLY SHIT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WITH A TIME, UNSEEN SINCE THE DAYS OF FLASHY FLASH, IZUKU MIDORIYA SWIPED THE FIRST PLACE WITH A TIME OF EXACTLY 11 SECONDS!" **The crowd went wild on the stadium, while Present Mic yelled more, trying in vain to shout over the crowd. This would have continued for a while if he hadn't received a sharp nudge in the ribs by his co-host._

_**"RIGHT. UM LET'S TURN BACK TO THE REST OF THE STUDENTS..."**_

_The rest is history._

* * *

Ryukyu liked to spend her days off in her cabin on the land of her ancestors. There she could surrender herself to her draconic nature, hunt and rest as much as she pleased. But her protege insisted that viewing the festival and giving the presented first-year candidate a chance, was worth it. So she reluctantly called Nezu to have a spot reserved for her in the hero's section. At first, looking at the boy Nejire suggested, he seemed nothing special. Pretty plain looking, discounting the green main of hair, and with that blank face he wore, he could easily be lost in the crowd. She did not have high hopes.

That was until the race started, and her reptilian eyes managed to spot a blue-green blur shooting from the back. Before she could truly think over what it was, she spotted that blur making its way through the finish line, before stopping and taking the form of one, Izuku Midoriya. Even the commentators needed a couple of seconds before they announced his victory. Her eyebrow quirked in interest, at his still blank face, while he was congratulated by the referee, aka Midnight. It seemed like she might not regret coming after all.

* * *

**"OUR ESTEEMED REFEREE WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE RULES OF CAVALRY BATTLE!"**

**"Doesn't everyone know them already?"**

"You will all form teams of two up to four members! The rider must wear a bandana which shows the total of all your points. The objective is to steal the bandanas of other teams and earn more points. The four teams with the highest amount of points will advance into the final round. Yuga Aoyama, with his 41st place, has earned himself 5 points! the one above him has 10 and so one. Of course, the logical conclusion is that the first place has 210 points, right? YOU ARE WRONG! To spice things up, the first place has... ONE MILLION POINTS!"

The amount of bloodlust in the air was palpable. Ryukyu felt herself go on the defensive, as had many of the other veteran heroes. She turned her gaze towards the young man, who had just received a giant target on his back. Only to see him picking his ear, not caring for the deadly stares pointed his way. Either he was confident, or he was a dumbass. She leaned back into her seat and relaxed. This would be one bloody battle.

* * *

"Izuku!" Ochako yelled excitedly as she looked for her friend in the crowd. Tenya was following her, albeit very reluctantly. Traces of annoyance marrow the bespectacled teens face every time he hears her yell out the name of their friend. The voice in the dark corner of his mind spoke once again.

_"She'll want to team up with him."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Of course I do! And he'll take her in after all couples help each other."_

_"THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE!"_

_"YOU DON'T KNO-"_

"Hey, Iida?" He forced himself to ignore the voice and turned towards his classmate.

"Yes, Uraraka?" Ochako thought it strange since they have been calling each other by their given names for a while now, but decided to ignore it.

"I was just wondering... You're not planning to team-up with Izuku, are you?" Iida was surprised, how could she see through him so easily?

"No, Uraraka, I do not. I think Midoriya is very strong, and capable. But if I don't step out of his shadow, no one is ever gonna notice me." Ochako smiled a sad smile.

"If you truly believe that, Iida, then ok. I think Todoroki was looking for another team member."

What Ochako didn't know was that at that moment Iida's heart had dropped down a few degrees. He nodded, and quickly turned around, to hide the scowl that marred his face.

"Midoriya... I will defeat you."

* * *

Our green cinnamon roll was just thinking about his strategy when he got interrupted.

"Hey, Midoriya! It is your lucky day, for I, Minetta am prepared to join your team!" Izuku stared at his purple-haired classmate, and Minetta was preparing for a harsh rejection. But against all expectations, Izuku said: "You are just what I need."

"EHHH?!"

* * *

Ochako could not find Izuku, so she ended up joining Mezo and Tsu on their team as one of two riders. After asking Kayama-sensei to make sure it was okay, she made Tsu weightless and was ready to do the same to any other team that came too close. In an emergency, she would make herself weightless and have Tsu use her tongue to attack other teams. There was also a strange team of Tokoyami and pink-haired girl with dreadlocks, both being carried by Dark Shadow. But perhaps the strangest team was Izuku and Minetta, who was using his purple balls to stick on his 'horse'. (Other teams are the same as in canon.)

**"15 MINUTES HAVE PASSED AND THE TEAMS ARE ASSEMBLED! WE HAVE 14 TEAMS, BUT ONLY 4 WILL MAKE IT INTO THE FINAL ROUND!**

**"Or more, depends on the number of members."**

**"RIGHT. NOW, OUR REFEREE WILL DO THE COUNTDOWN!"**

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked concern Minetta, who was only now starting to regret agreeing with Izuku's plan.

"I did it once," said Izuku. Minetta did not look reassured.

"Are you ready?!" asked Midnight, doing a sexy pose.

"Then 3..."

"Remember the plan. We're going for the 10 million first," said Shoto to his team.

"...2..."

"Remember, we're going after 1.A first," said Monoma to HIS team.

"...1..."

_"Man, I need to see how the third years are doing."_ Thought Izuku, as a slight shiver passed over his body.

"...GO!"

Almost every team on the field launched themselves at Izuku and Minetta. The audience cheered, expecting a tooth-and-nail fight, and even Ryukyu had to admit it appealed to her predatory nature. Boy, were they in for a surprise. While Minetta trembled on his back, Izuku just smirked a little, and then moved. Only... No one saw him move.

One moment he was there, the next he was already at Bakugo's team, taking off the ash blondes headband. He then vanished again, only to reappear next to Hagakure, taking the headband as well. And so on. Finally, he came to Shoto's team. It has been 5 seconds since he moved. Shoto was reaching for his headband when he saw Izuku's smirking face in front of him. And in that split second two things happened. Izuku slipped off his headband, and Shoto felt a familiar heat radiating from his left side. Even a few embers. But at that point, Izuku was already on the other side of the field, with now cheering Mineta, who was sporting around his neck EVERY. SINGLE. HEADBAND.

What followed was easily described as a game of cat and mice. If there were 13 cats and 1 mouse, and all the cats were terrible at their job. Every time it seemed like Izuku was cornered, he just vanished out of existence, only to then reappear on the opposite side of the field. By the ten minute mark, all carriers of the teams were positively exhausted. And when it finally hit that 15-minute mark, they all dropped on the ground."

**"WELL... THAT IS IT, FOLKS. THE FIRST AND ONLY PLACE TEAM IS IZUKU MIDORIYA AND Minoru Minetta."**

**"Now, how to choose the other 14 participants needed?"**

The audience slowly cheered for the winning team, most not knowing what to think. Minetta was soaking it up, baking in his moment, still on Izuku's shoulders. But Izuku just stood there stoically, his blank face not giving away anything.

**"IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! THE NEXT 14 CONTESTANTS ARE GOING TO BE DECIDED BY A FREE FOR ALL BATTLE ROYALE!"**

**"I suggested drawing lots, but I guess this is fairer."**

The Battle Royale was chaos and slaughter. But in the end, 14 young heroes emerged from the smoke. _(firing up Easy Decision maker, because I piss on Canon's corpse)_

* * *

**"INCREDIBLE! THE PEOPLE WHO EMERGED FROM THE HEAT Of BATTLE ARE...**

**KATSUKI BAKUGOU 1.A,**

**SHOTO TODOROKI 1.A,**

**TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU 1.B,**

**EIJIRO KIRISHIMA 1.A,**

**HITOSHI SHINSO 1.C,**

_(those were in from the start. From here on out, it's randomly decided)_

**OCHAKO URARAKA 1.A,**

**FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI 1.A,**

**MASHIRAO OJIRO 1.A,**

**MOMO YAOYOROZU 1.A,**

**DENKI KAMINARI 1.A,**

**KOJIRO BONDO 1.B,**

**JUROTA SHISHIDA 1.B,**

**PONY TSUNOTORI 1.B and lastly,**

**TOGARU KAMAKIRI 1.B!**

_(I'd say that's not that bad, what do you think?)_

**THOSE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS FOLKS! NOW WE WILL ALL TAKE AN HOUR LONG BREAK FOR LUNCH!**

**"Forget lunch, I'm gonna nap."**

* * *

"You do know we'll miss lunch if you keep staring at me like that?" said Midoriya. Todoroki did not stop staring. Izuku started to fear the worst.

_"He's not gonna confess, is he? I need to check on the third year's festival."_

"When the round started I was expecting a difficult fight. In my head I had plans, plans that all became worthless the second we let you move. You overwhelmed everyone. But, mostly me. You almost made me break my pledge. You almost made me use my fire." Izuku stared intently at Todoroki, who in turn stared back until he saw the smallest hint of confusion in the greenettes eyes.

"You had no idea I could use my father's quirk, did you."

"No." Todoroki felt the urge to facepalm.

"Ever hear of quirk marriages?" Izuku nodded, and he suddenly understood why Todoroki would detest his father.

"Let me guess. You have two or three older siblings, who were deemed 'defective'."

"Yes. Endeavor used his power and resources to convince my mother's family into marriage. Eventually, his treatment of her got to the point of her pouring boiling water on my face out of disgust at my father's quirk. After that, he locked her up in a psychiatric ward. My brother and sister were deemed useless since they did not possess what he wanted. The power to finally surpass All Might." At the mention of the number 1 hero, Izuku's gaze darkened ever so slightly.

"My teammates weren't there when you sent those two villains flying at the USJ. But the power All Might exuded then, it felt early similar to what I felt when you speed past us today." Izuku's eyes narrowed.

"Stop beating around the bush, Todoroki."

"Midoriya... Are you All Might's secret love child?" A cold breeze blew past Todoroki, and he, he felt a chill of fear creeping up his spine. He looked towards Izuku, and although his face hasn't shifted from the blank mask he usually wore, there was... _SOMETHING_ in those green eyes of his, that was holding back an ocean of rage. The green-haired youth took a few deep breaths, before reaching inside his pocket, bringing out his wallet. For a second Todoroki entertained the thought of his classmate trying to bribe him. But what Izuku pulled out weren't yen bills. It was a photograph of a black-haired man, with some freckles scattered across his face. There was also a petite girl, in a form-hugging black dress, and green hair with some curls at the end.

"In this picture is my father, Hisashi Midorya, and my older sister, Tatsumaki. Better known as Tornado of Terror." Shoto widened his eyes. Even if the governments tried to keep the info on their heroes under wraps, it just simply wasn't possible in this day and age. Some heroes received global recognition and respect (read fear). One of those was the infamous Tornado of Terror. A villainous name for a villainous person, as Izuku (and the public), would tell you.

But deciding to think about his classmate's connection some other time, Todoroki instead opted to focus on the man in the photo. Aside From freckles, he didn't share many similarities with Midoriya. But before he could properly think about it, his mouth already started forming words.

"You don't look very alike. Maybe your mother-" That was as far as he got. Before the next word left his lips, he already felt an overwhelming amount of killing intent, and the very next moment, there was a fist planted in a wall behind him.

"Watch very carefully what your next words will be," said Izuku, his face contorted with rage.

Shoto decided to say nothing. Izuku pulled his fist out of the hole he had made and walked away. Before he turned the corner, he said.

"I'll be giving every student that has to face me a free shot. You better not waste yours."

Shoto shot him a glare, before deciding to walk away, towards the cafeteria. Izuku meanwhile, pulled out his phone and called one of the contacts.

_"Hello! You have reached your favorite senpai!"_

"Oh, stop it. I got in the finals. How about you?"

_"Well, I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear-"_

A griefing scream of anguish echoed across the stadium, it's origins unknown. But when Tokoyamin made his way inside the boy's bathroom, he could hear a muttering that sounded suspiciously like: "I'llnevergambleagain, i'llnevergambleagain, i'llnevergambleagain."

* * *

Meanwhile, Minetta was busy explaining how he managed to think of a plan to utilize Izuku's incredible speed, to make sure they win.

"Izuku wasn't sure of himself, he had never gone this fast for this long. But I looked him in those empty, emotionless eyes and said to him: Think of the boobs, Izuku. Think of the boobs and your body will do the rest!" Of course, Minetta completely ignored the fact that absolutely no one listened to him.

Most of class 1.A was down in the dumps, and the rest (those who got in the finals) tried to cheer them up. Except for Bakugo and Todoroki that is.

"But, man. Who knew Izuku could go THAT fast," said Mina more to herself than others. But they all heard.

"Yea. I'm beginning to think that guy is a monster," said Ojiro.

"I mean you kinda have to be one to willingly team up with Minetta." said the upset Yaoyorozu. That little pervert had tried to trick them into wearing cheerleader outfits, and to dance on the field. And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for the meddling of a certain ash-blonde getting annoyed at him, rubbing his victory in his face beforehand.

"But you'd think that after a win like that a guy could at least cracked a smile," said Kirishima.

"Yeeeee" confirmed Kaminari, flashing two thumbs up. Apparently he should be fine before the battle starts, but looking at him now, everyone had their doubts.

"Seems like that guy will give you a lot of trouble." said the kid from gen. ed., who declared war on them.

"So he won't be a problem for you?" Jiro caught on.

"No. My quirk will take care of it."

"And what is your quirk, if I might ask?"

"Sorry. I wouldn't want to give away my advantage. Anyway, my name is Hitoshi Shinso. Remember it, because, after today, I'll be your new classmate." with that, he walked off, back to his class, leaving the Hero students contemplating what his quirk might be, to make him so confident.

* * *

**"WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I HOPE YOU HAD YOUR FILL BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO MORE BREAKS!**

**"You don't know that."**

**"RIGHT. NOW, TO ANNOUNCE THE FINAL EVENT! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE ONE ON ONE COMBAT!"**

The crowd cheered on, as Midnight showed the screen, showing the first bracket of matches.

**DENKI KAMINARI vs. SHOTO TODOROKI**

**TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU vs. EIJIRO KIRISHIMA **_(who saw that coming?)_

**IZUKU MIDORIYA vs. HITOSHI SHINSO**

**TOGARU KAMAKIRI vs. KOJIRO BONDO**

**KATSUKI BAKUGO vs. OCHAKO URARAKA**

**MINORU MINETA vs. JUROTA SHISHIDA**

**MASHIRAO OJIRO vs. PONY TSUNOTORI**

**FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI vs. MOMO YAOYOROZU**

**"THAT IS THE FIRST BRACKET, LADIES AND GENTS, NOW BRACE YOURSELF! THE FINAL PAHSE OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"**

**"And now for a classic cliffhanger."**

* * *

**I'll just start now. I have been diagnosed with a disease that will take a long time to heal from, and sap away a lot of my body and mind's power. I can still write, it's just my schedule must be planned to the smallest details, otherwise, I'm risking crashing down. So, with great sadness, there will be no weekly update schedule, for some time. When the chapter is written, and Beta-read, it will go published.**

**PW: We have been toying with the idea of a discord server, but doctors forbid that kind of stress. Maybe in the future.**

**So****, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	14. How Hard Are You?

**Here we are, chapter 14. The lucky number for some people (my lucky number is 8) and we have some fights ahead of us. How many? Enough. Also, if you have nothing to do, get yourself something to drink, and take a gulp every time you find an innuendo. And then post in the reviews how many did you find. And if you snickered. Now for guest reviews! (I missed this part)**

_**guest  
I will do my best to follow the doc's instructions. Glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Guest  
I have two things to do now. Rest, and do my schoolwork. So, yea. The only reason these things go slow is everything I do is measured carefully, so I don't overexert myself. This is the only fun productive thing I'm able to do. Alos, Mineta was chosen as Izuku's team almost as soon as I came up with the idea for One Punch Deku. Also, why you think I'm gonna kill Shinso? Am I really that cruel?**_

_**Jesus Christ  
Sorry, I don't believe in you anymore. And I repeat what I said above. This is the only productive fun thing I can do right now. If I go to the hospital chapel, will you be there? We can chat, and you can ask me questions about the story.**_

_**X  
I ain't just laying down (even if I have to) so don't worry. I have the best people on my team.**_

_**Guest  
Oi! Don't diss my man Mineta! He sees more hero tits that us (remembers that doujinshi exist) You know what, I retract that statement.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work.**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE UNKNOWN LOCATION, AFTER THE CAVALRY BATTLE.**

_"Tomura. Doctor called, there seems to be a problem with the latest batch on Nomus. I want you to continue watching the Sports Festival, and tell me about it after it's over. Especially keep an eye out for All Might's successor. You're gonna have to face him someday, and it's never too early to start taking notes."_

"Yes, Sensei." The monitor went from displaying 'sound only' to 'call ended' before fading into black. Tomura sat at the bar, with Kurogiri in his bartender uniform, polishing a beer mug.

"I'm assuming you won't tell him that you disintegrated the TV the moment he won the race, will you?" asked the mist villain, desperation and acceptance both evident in his voice.

"Nah. I'll just go to the library and use the computer there. I just hope that the hobo who was writing fanfiction instead of watching porn won't be there. It gets annoying when he yells that for the umpteenth time like he's making such a big sacrifice." The silence took over the room before Tomura spoke again.

"Pour me Jack on the Rocks."

"No. You're not 20 yet."

"Fuck you."

"Not helping your case here."

* * *

Kaminari snapped back to reality just as Kyoka pushed him into his waiting room.

"Your fight is in 5 minutes, dumbass," she said, before slamming the door closed and walking towards where her class was seated. He then remembered that he used too much electricity in the Battle Royale, making him short circuit his brain.

_"Eh. It'll be fine." I'll probably have to fight one of those 1.B guys, or maybe Ojiro or Minetta." _He thought to himself and patiently waited to be called in the arena.

* * *

**"HERE, OUR FIRST CONTESTANT, SHOCKING US WITH HIS PERFORMANCE IN THE BATTLE ROYALE, FROM CLASS 1.A IS... DENKI KAMINARI!"**

**"You just had to go for a 'shocking' pun, didn't you."**

**"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RING, SO FAR GIVING EVERYONE A COLD SHOULDER-OW, FINE I'LL STOP!- GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO, CLASS 1.A SHOTO TODOROKI!**

**"Nothing to add here."**

_"Huh. I guess jinxes are real." _Thought Kaminari as he approached his opponent.

"Are the combatants ready? Then... FIGHT!"

"Todoroki!" called out the blond, before his opponent could make a move.

"Wouldn't it be nice, if we shook hands before the battle? I mean we are from the same class, so, no hard feelings, right?" Todoroki's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded and extended his hand.

_"Yes, victory is mine!" _Kaminari charged his had with electricity and grabbed Shoto's. Only to be covered in ice a second later.

"It would be a good plan, high probability to work on someone from other courses. But, as you said, we're classmates. And I have eyes." Shoto walked off the stage, ignoring the cheering crowd, and especially ignoring a man, wearing a mask made from pure flames.

Endeavor, the number two hero, scoffed at his rebellious spawn. He would realize it soon enough. He can't be the best without his flames. He thought about the kid who has been the leading champion throughout the entire festival.

_"Izuku Midoriya. He seems abnormally strong. Kinda like All Might. Maybe they're related?" _He made a mental note to check the kid's background, and to send him an offer for an internship. Maybe Shoto will be less stubborn if he has a worthy rival.

* * *

"Wow. Did Kaminari seriously think such an old trick would work?" asked Kyoka in disbelief.

"It could have if he were against someone not from our class. I guess he just didn't think things throug." said Yaoyorozu, both of them (and the rest of their class) trying and failing to ignore our cinnamon roll, who was sitting all the way back.

"_Muttermuttermutter,muttermutter. Mutter? Muttermuttermuttermutter..._"

"Shut the fuck up, nerd!" yelled Katsuki, who was trying to glare at both Izuku and Shoto walking off stage at once. Meanwhile, Kirishima got up from the spot next to him and turned towards Izuku.

"Hey, Midoriya."

"Huh?"

"Watch me down there. I'll show you how much better I got since the Battle Practice."

"...Sure." A bit taken aback by his flat response, Kirishima made his way down to the entrance. But before he could leave, a surprising voice called out to him.

"Oi, Weird-hair! Don't you dare loose down there!" Kirishima smiled and walked away without turning around, only raising his hand as an acknowledgment, while thinking to himself:

_"Damn, I must look manly doing this."_

"Why is he acting like a shonen protagonist?" asked confused Hagakure.

"No idea. But Kiri was always like that," said Mina, before sending her own words of encouragement to her childhood friend.

* * *

**"NEXT UP, THOSE TWO COMBATANTS ARE EERILY SIMILAR, A REDHEAD HARDHEAD FROM CLASS 1.A, GIVE IT UP FOR EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!"**

**"Your puns are murdering my will to live."**

Mina cheered loudly, as did Kaminari, wrapped in an electrical blanket, as well as Sero and Sato. Kirishima saluted him from the field, before selling himself.

**"HIS OPPONENT IS A MAN OF STEEL... OR IRON. I DON'T KNOW WHICH."**

**"His Wikipedia article calls it steel, but it requires him to eat iron. Since carbon is abundant in the human body, it can turn into steel."**

Tetsutetsu stepped on the field and class 1.B cheered him on. Most noticeably Monoma, who despite not getting to the finals himself, threw the fact that some of 1.A did not into the face of everyone who would listen. So, no one.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu gazed at each other and waited for Midnight to start the battle.

"3, 2, 1,... FIGHT!"

Kirishima quickly hardened his body and waited for Tetsutetsu to make the first move. He did not have to wait long. The boy's body took on a silver metallic shine, and he charged in like a tank. Kirishima crossed his hands in front of his face, protecting his head, and took on the first punch.

"Ha, gotta admit. You're harder than I thought."

"Thanks. You're pretty hard yourself, but not as hard as me"

Tetsutetsu continued his onslaught but was then surprised by a fist to the gut. Not that it hurt him. He retaliated by a well-aimed fist to the shoulder, followed by a kick to the shins, attempting to throw his opponent off balance. Unfortunately, that worked against him, as Kirishima dropped low, and did a sweep kick, making him fall. The audience thought he would press his advantage, but were moved by the show of sportsmanship and manliness when he allowed his opponent to get back up.

"Thanks," said Tetsutetsu.

"Just making things fair," replied Kirishima, as they both shifted back into a battle stance. Again Kirishima stood his ground while letting Tetsutetsu take the lead. But then something weird started happening. Tetsutetsu continued his attack, but his punches started meeting more resistance, and when he managed to break through Kirishima's sm guard and throw a powerful punch on his forehead, he had to retract his fist and shake it to get rid of the tingling.

"Do you get harder the longer we go?"

"No. I just became so hard I can't even move."

"Damn. That's hard."

"Yea. That's what she said."

"Who?"

"My friend."

**"You two both stop it."**

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both smirked at the teacher's irritation, before preparing to finish their battle.

"Well, if you got this hard, I'll just have to try harder to wear you down."

"You have no idea how hard I am."

**"You're both serving detention for a month."**

"Worth it." Said both teens at the same time, before smirking at each other. Tetsutetsu looked at his hands and back at Kirishima.

"Let's see what will drop first. The shield or the spear." Then it began. Blows rained on Kirishima, while Tetsutetsu danced around him, searching for any weak spots. Kirishima was starting to worry. There was a weakness to his technique, and his opponents must have seen through it since he started grinning.

"It seems this level of hardening consumes your stamina. I'm sorry Kirishima, but this looks like my win. You fought like a true man." Kirishima did not say a word, trying to catch his breath.

_"Damn. Even practicing with Sato did not leave me this exhausted. But, it's good he became cocky. He will pay less attention that way. For you see, Tetsutetsu. This is not just a shield..."_

* * *

"A very clever trick," said Izuku, suddenly appearing in the front row, right next to Mina and Hagakure.

"How so? He just got really hard," said Momo, while at the same time whacking the snickering Kaminar and Sero with a wooden paddle she made. Judging by the lumps on the back of their heads, this wasn't the first time.

"While that is true, there's more to it. Make a simple spyglass, and observe where Tetsutetsu is hitting." Momo did just that, and at first, she saw nothing. Then her eye caught a flash of silver. A small iron ship flew off Tetsutetsu fist when he stroke.

"He's not just defending, he is also causing damage!" she said surprised.

"Well, he got the scar above his eye, when his quirk manifested and he nicked himself. it would make sense that together with thoughts the sharpness of the edged would also increase," said Mina.

"Hum... That would mean _muttermuttermutter. Muttermuttermuttermutter. Mutter? Muttermutter-_"

"Shut up nerd! And get to the waiting room too. This fight will soon be over." Izuku looked at Bakugo, before nodding and heading off, ignoring Todoroki stare, Mina's yell for good luck, and the guy with a tail who called out for him to wait.

* * *

Tetsutetsu was already imagining himself standing on the 1st place podium, his head resting in Midnight's lap, while Itsuka was cheering for him. So he was entirely unprepared on a stab of pain that spread throughout his entire arm. After managing to calm down he looked and saw his knuckles bleeding, together with some cuts across his fingers. None were very deep, but he couldn't punch with that hand anymore.

"I see. So not only did you get hard, but your sharpness also increased. This is my loss, isn't it?

"I'm sorry. You fought like a true man." Tetsutetsu smiled sadly at his own words thrown back at his face, before lifting his uninjured arm.

"Referee, I surrender!" Sounds of shock spread throughout the stadium. After asking if he was sure, Midnight declared Kirishima the winner, and his advancement into the next round. In a final show of sportsmanship, and proving he was a true man, Kirishima shook Tetsutetsu's hand and escorted him to the Recovery Girls room.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS WAS A HARD FOUGHT BATTLE AND WAS EVEN HARDER TO WATCH. BUT KIRISHIMA PROVED HIMSELF AS A MAN, WHILE TETSUTETSU GAVE IT HIS ALL! I ASK FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

**"It's important to know your limits. After a short break to fix the arena, the next fight will commence. Hitoshi Shinso vs. Izuku Midoriya.**

**"STAY HYPED!"**

* * *

Izuku was inside the waiting room, writing things down in his notebook when he heard the slight knock on the door. Opening them, he saw Ojiro.

"The fight is over now. Tetsutetsu surrendered."

"A manly move."

"Present Mic said so too."

"Why are you here Mashirao?"

"That Shinso guy... I don't like him. I was on his team for cavalry battle, but all I remember is him asking me, and then Present Mic declaring you the winner. If there would not be a Battle Royal, I'd step down from the competition. I think his quirk-" Izuku raised his rm, and his classmate stopped talking.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't need help."

"Are you sure?" Ojiro looked a little insulted, but Izuku was probably the last person to care.

"I did not need help before. I'll manage on my own now."

"Ok then. I'll leave you to it."

_"Huh. This Shinso guy must have some type of manipulation quirk. I've never been against something like that. Will that even work on me? I guess I'll find out now." _the buzzer went off, so Izuku stood up, and headed for the arena.

* * *

**"HERE WE GO, DEAR LISTENERS! THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN THE UNEXPECTED UNDERDOG OF THE GEN. ED. COURSE! GIVE IT UP FOR HITOSHI SHINSO!**

**"This guy needs some sleep. We should all take a nap.**

**"AND HIS OPPONENT WILL BE CLASS 1.A VICE PRESIDENT, THE FRONT RUNNER SINCE THE FIRST EVENT, IZUKU MIDORIYA.**

**"I don't like him."**

If Midoriya was at all hurt by his homeroom teacher admitting his dislike for him, he did not show it. Instead, he stared down his opponent, the one who announced he would make his way into heroics class, and also the one who gave him a nagging feeling at the back of his head, that they meet before. Well, if he couldn't remember where it probably wasn't important. But, where DID they meet?

_"Damn, this is like Nejire all over again. At least that guy didn't show up at my house... I hope I haven't just jinxed myself."_

Shinso also stared down his opponent. But unlike Midoriya, he knew exactly where they met before. He was still pissed at him, but now? Now was time for some payback.

"Well, I see that the Hero course tends to get a grander introduction than someone else. Pretty biased for a professor, don't you think?" he started, waiting for his opponent to respond. But said opponent seemed to busy thinking bout something.

"OI! Do you even know who I am?" Shinso was starting to get a bit peeved.

"Just thinking about that. Give me a moment." This was Shinso's chance. He should have taken it. But honestly, he was so surprised and pissed at the answer he completely forgot.

"OI! Are you for real?"

_"Let's see, I don't remember ever seeing him before he came declaring war on us. He wasn't in my middle school, and since none of our class went to the orientation, I couldn't have seen him there either? Was it the entrance exam? Wait a moment, is he-"_

"Are you that purple-haired kid that I-" that was as far as Izuku got, before his eyes glazed over, and he lost control of bis body. It felt funny actually. Like watching from a third-person view. Or reading a story. Oh, that kid was talking. Time to see if he could wrestle control back.

* * *

Shinso was straining a bit. The first thing he felt when taking over, was absolute emptiness. The mind was completely blank. But it hadn't felt real. More like a camouflage, hiding something greater, and wilder. He also felt amusement, before something tried to push his control. Not that it would succeed, his command was absolute. But he couldn't afford to waste time. He has a stuck up snob to humiliate.

"Well, at least you remembered. Yes, I was one of those unfortunate enough to be in the same group as you during the entrance exam. None of us passed, you know? All because you stole every kill possible, even mine." Damn, this guy was pushing back hard. But he couldn't doubt his quirk now. He will see his plan through.

"The only good thing you did there was evacuating some of us before the 0-pointer got to us. But it still feels unfair. The Entrance exam was practically created for people like you. I'd love nothing more than to just send you out of the arena. But, I feel we deserve some justice first. So, go ahead, Izuku Midoriya. Tell us _your darkest secret._"

The crowd gasped, most already commenting on the "villainous" quirk he possessed. Some heroes were appraising his worth, but he was too busy enjoying his plan succeeding to listen. Izuku Midoriya straightened up, raised his head, and spoke with a clear voice.

"I am quirkless."

* * *

**Let me first say... THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE GET WELL WISHES COMPLIMENTS AND NICE THOUGHTS! It means the world to me. Also, Pigeon says hi to his supporters who think he did nothing wrong. Don't worry, he's already out of the time out corner. And, I know. This cliffhanger is mean. Just, bear it through. Also, yes. Every single innuendo is intentional. How many gulps did you take? 10? 15? No idea, i'm not playing. And Shinso... How many did connect the guy from the entrance exam with Shinso? This was also one of the first ideas I had for this story. **

**Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S: I also decided to throw in an omake that was supposed to go up for Endgame, but for some reason, it did not. Also, a friendly reminder, OMAKES ARE NOT CANON IN THIS STORY. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**INFINITY WAR**

Thanos was ecstatic. He was just about to conquer a world filled with people who almost each had an individual superpower. Once he cracked their genetic code, he was going to be the strongest in the galaxy, together with his Infinity Gauntlet. Wait. Where was his Gauntlet?

"Hey there." He turned around to see a green-haired adolescent male, playing with his gauntlet.

"You've been very bad. I need to punish you." Thanos smiled at this child's stupidity.

"Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that? Are you going to beat me up?" asked the mad titan.

"No. I'm going to send you into a timeout corner. With Bakugo." Izuku donned the gauntlet and snapped his fingers. Thanos was immediately transported into the corner of a room, where an angry blonde awaited.

"What are you supposed to be? Did Minetta's turd somehow obtain life?" Thanos blinked.  
"Who-"  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! WANNA DIE!? Your face looks like a Grimace with steroid addiction! You look like an even OLDER version of Mister Clean, who got lost in a soda factory!" Thanos was now trembling.

"Please stop-"  
"I WASN'T FINISHED! Yo mama so fat, you gathered Infinity Stones to finally get her out of the kitchen! Shiny Wailmer is yo daddy! You're such a failure of a father, Goku makes fun of you!" Thanos was now crying.

"S-s-stop this!"  
"But the worst thing is…."  
"Please don't say it!  
"You are PURPLE! Like fucking Barney the dinosaur."  
"NOOO!"

* * *

Izuku came by the time out corner later that day. What he found was a pile of purple dust and a very satisfied Bakugo.  
"Had fun?" asked the greenette.  
"With this guy? Hell no, he was way too easy."  
"Alright, who do you want next, then?"  
"Darkside." Izuku looked at his friend with the _'again with this'_ look.

"I told you. Darkside is from DC. And our contract with Marvel lasts another four years. You can get Mandarin from Iron Man 3."  
"There was a Mandarin there?"  
"Touche."  
And so the friends bickered on their way home, walking into the sunset.


	15. Fun at the Sports Festival

**DUDED! DUDES! DUDES! WE HIT 2000 FOLLOWERS! FUCK YEA, MAN! HYPE HYPE HYPE! Ah, I can't thank you enough for the support you've shown to me and this story. I'd like to give each of you an inappropriately long hug, or if you're not a hugger, an awkward, badly preformed handshake. You deserve it. That's why we're having 4k word special! Will this be regular? I don't know. Will I try to make it so? HELL YEA! There are so many morte things to tell you, but this has been long enough. So, let's go to my favorite part, guest reviews!**

_**Guest  
Yea, sorry. We decided to delete Pidgeon's message, and it screwed us both. I hope you still enjoyed the new chapter though.**_

_**Reakefit  
No, all the characters from One Punch Man will be just mentioned from time to time. Maybe later tatsumaki will make an appearance to talk with her little brother. But that's about it. I also thank you for your kind words, they inspire me to keep on writing.**_

_**Wall  
I really tried making sense out of your review, but could not. Sorry. I advise you to not use google translate or don't trust your auto-correct so much. But still thank you for reviewing, and I hope maybe this chapter will help lessen your dislike for Shinso.**_

_**Guest  
Dude, I enjoy cliffhangers so much, I'd tie you up and hang you off a cliff just to see another one. XD Jokes aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

_**X  
Was it proven that Saitama can't be mind-controlled? If that's so, great, but You seem to be thinking izuku is a carbon copy of Saitama. Well, he's not. he just shares certain traits. And, yea, I buffed out Shinso7s quirk a bit. But I did it fully aware of what I'm doing, so, no worries, it's not a mistake.**_

_**Jesus Christ  
I sat in the chapel, waiting for you to appear. You did not come. But, I understand, being a third of an omnipotent creator of all must take a lot out of you. Maybe this week?**_

_**Guest  
He, I think you might dislike this chapter. But still, I ask you to read it before you review it, so you can understand why I did what I did.**_

_**Guest  
Well, here is a 1k words extra. Hope you like it.  
**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta-read by Frostburn77. Thank you for your work, and for helping me get to this point. It means a lot.**

* * *

Shinso kept his speculations about what his darkest secret might be open. You never know what some people carry with them. Hell, when he accidentally brainwashed his dad, the man admitted he used to be a streaker, often crashing his local stadium, then using his memory alter quirk to make everyone forget his face (and ad a few inches to his thing, but Shinso made sure to repress that information)

But... He was.. Quirkless? As in, no quirk? At all?! This was wrong. No way that was true. They all witnessed his immense strength. Speed... Rumor has it he was able to tank an explosion! He can't be quirkless. Shinso let go of his quirk, letting Midoriya take control of his body.

"Huh. I don't know if that was me or not. But, you used up your freebie." Shinso stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I just made you confess your darkest secret! I know you're quirkless!"

"So what? Dude, we're in the middle of a massive stadium with no microphones, speaking at a normal level. The only one who heard us is Midnight and she already knew. If I yell it out, the front rows might hear. Now THAT would be... Unpleasant."

**"IT SEEMS THAT AFTER MIDORIYA SHOOK OF THE EFFECTS OF SHINSO'S QUIRK, THEY STARTED A DISCUSSION."**

**"Just move it along already, I need to go feed my cats."**

Suddenly Shinso knelt and started beating the ground.

"It's not fair! Even if you are somehow quirkless, for you to be somehow this powerful... IT'S NOT FAIR. Why do you have all the luck? I should-" that was as far as he got before an arm grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"I want you to listen to me for a moment. Can you honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt that you gave it your all, trying to get into this place? Did you not care what the world thought of you, did you push yourself to the limit daily, until your whole body burned and you puked blood? Because that's what I did to get into U.A. I relied on no one but myself. I broke through the limits set onto me by society. Did you do the same? Tell me, yes, and I will walk out of this ring right now, and resign. Then you can have my spot in the hero course. I don't care if you lie since you'll be only lying to yourself, and be weeded out before the end of the semester."

Shinso thought about his preparations. He did study hard and even exercised. But he did not push his limits. He realized now. Even before he filled out his application, he had given up. He never expected to pass. At some point, he started believing what his classmates said. That his quirk was only fit for a villain. But Izuku wasn't done.

"And don't you start wallowing in self-pity. If you spend even a minute thinking, you'd realize how amazing your quirk is. Of course, you'll never be like All Might. But if that's what made you want to become a hero, then give up right now. But, if you want to become a hero, to prove the world wrong, to do good, then you better be prepared to give it your all. If you have a dream, then you must be prepared to do anything, even become deaf to the screams of the world, telling you you'll fail."

Izuku did his best to hide the bitterness from his face and voice and to ignore the screaming in the back of his head: "Hypocrite! Hypocrite! Hypocrite!"

Shinso listened and was baffled. This guy should honestly hate him; he tried to expose his secret in public (even if he failed).

"But, I tried doing something evil with my quirk. The referee saw it." They both turned towards Midnight, who seemed to contemplate something. Izuku spoke to her.

"Let me make this easier for you. You keep nice and silent about this, and I'll 'forget' to mention to the principal when you get lost again in the male lockers." The R-rated heroine flashed him a thumbs up. Izuku then turned back towards his opponent.

"Will you surrender yourself, or do you want to drag this on?" Shinso wiped his eyes, tears he did not even know were there wiped away before he lifted his arm in the air and spoke loud and clear.

"I surrender."

* * *

Shinso was walking away, his head still spinning. When he walked out of the arena, he heard many pros discussing his usefulness in different situations. But when he rounded a corner, he ran into a scruffy man, who he recognized as Eraserhead, and class 1.A homeroom teacher.

"You know, not many people know this about me, but I can read lips. It came to be useful in many of today's situations, like when Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were dropping profanities. So, imagine my surprise when I "heard" what you two were talking about." Shinso froze. If a professor saw what he did, he might as well kiss his place in Hero course or maybe even the academy goodbye.

"Relax. I can understand why you did it, even if I don't approve of it. And since Midoriya won't file a complaint, all is good. But, if you ever want to get into the hero course, you're gonna have to drop that attitude and work hard. Every day after school, you'll meet me in the Gym Gamma. And rest assured, you're in for the grind of your life."

Aizawa left the student to consider his words of advice and returned to the commentator booth. Meanwhile, Shinso returned to his classmates, feeling like he was dreaming.

* * *

**NEXT, WE HAVE ANOTHER CLASH BETWEEN CLASSMATES, BUT THIS TIME FROM CLASS 1.B! HE IS AS SHARP AS A BALDE, GIVE IT UP FOR TOGARU KAMAKIRI!**

**"Put me out of my misery."**

**"AND HIS OPPONENT, THE GENTLE GIANT, WITH STICKY HEAD, KOJIRO BONDO!"**

**"You did not just say 'sticky head'."**

**"I HEARD IT THE MOMENT I SAID IT."**

Both class 1.B students made their way to the arena and shook hands, showing that there was no beef between them even if they're up against each other. Midnight cried at the 'showcase of sportsmanship in the youngest generation.'

"I don't want to fight you Kamakiri-" spoke the tall student, "-but I need to get noticed by the pros. You understand, right?"

"I do. And I apologize in advance, but I need to show those 1.A side characters who's boss." Spoke the mohawk sporting teen.

"Just like you to say that," smiled(?) Bono, before taking up battle stance.

* * *

**"WHAT AN EPIC BATTLE WE WITNESSED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. BONO REALLY HELD HIS OWN, BUT IN THE END, WAS BESTED BY KAMAKIRI! NOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP PEEL HIM OFF THE ARENA?"**

**"Bono was smart. He knew he couldn't match Kamakiri in close combat, so he tried to keep him away. But then Kakamiri showed his ingenuity, by using his blades as skates, to slide across the ground and even though he fell and got stuck, he already did enough damage for Bono to forfeit."**

**"NOW, SEEMS LIKE CLASSMATE CLASHES WILL BE THE THEME OF THIS FESTIVAL, FROM 1.A, HE'S A TEEN WITH EXPLOSIVE PERSONALITY, AND A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE! GIVE IT UP FOR KATSUKI BAKUGO!"**

"DA FUCK YOU SAID 'BOUT ME?!"

**"Language!"**

**"AND HIS OPPONENT, SHE HAS A BUBBLY CHARM, THAT LIFTS YOUR SPIRITS LIKE HER QUIRK LIFTS GRAVITY, A WARM WELCOME FOR OCHAKO URARAKA!**

**"I wonder if I still remember how to make a noose."**

* * *

Iida was disappointed in himself. He did not make it to the finale and after he tried calling his brother, he was sent to voicemail. He shouldn't be angry at his brother, he was, after all, a big hero, but he couldn't help himself. He would have left long ago if Uraraka hadn't gotten in. So he promised to himself, and to her, he'd show his support.

And now, having to watch her getting beaten up again and again by Bakugo, it hurt Iida in places he never knew could hurt. He had gone up to the waiting room to see if she was okay, but HE was there. Offering up a notebook he compiled on Bakugo, since "they worked together in Battle trial, and it would only be fair."

_"I see. They are keeping their relationship a secret."_

_"We- YOU don't know if it's a relationship."_

_"But we don't know that it's not."_

Iida had stood there until Izuku left, but instead of talking to her, he tailed his green-haired classmate back to the seats. And now he was forced to watch her getting hit by explosions. He immediately regretted not talking to her. He was sure she was gonna win when she managed to trick Bakugo with her jacket and launched the floating debris on him, but that came crashing down when Bakugo unleashed his super move. It was over.

**"WOW, THIS BATTLE BLEW ME AWAY! NO, WAIT, ERASURE! PUT DOWN THAT ROPE!"**

**"Don't take away my salvation! I used my hair to make it!"**

The medi-bots came and took her away to Recovery Girl, while he stood and watched. He was just contemplating if he should go check on her when his phone rang. He quickly checked the caller and couldn't help but be a little disappointed when he learned it was his mother. he still answered it though.

"Hello mother, I am sorry, I did not make my way into the-"

_"Idda, it's not about that..."_ This put Iida on alert. His mother was not one to interrupt a person, and she sounded like she was crying.

_"...Your brother, he's-"_

* * *

_"-we don' care that ya didn't win. Our little gal made it to the national TV! We couldn't be prouder of ya, Ochako."_ Uraraka smiled at her parents encouraging words. She thought about ending the conversation there but decided there's one more thing she needed to talk about.

"Mom, dad. I already know you'll probably be here tomorrow-" she ignored their overperformed 'we'd never' and kept talking.

"-and I'd like to introduce ya to someone." This shut her parents up.

_"Is it one of your classmates, Ochako?"_

"Yes. His name is-"

* * *

**"AHEM. WHILE MY CO-COMMENTATOR IS TAKEN FOR A MUCH NEEDED BREAK, WE SHALL DIRECT OUR ATTENTION TO THE NEXT FIGHT. THE OTHER MEMBER OF THE ONLY WINNING TEAM IN CAVALRY BATTLE, AND SELF PROCLAIMED CASANOVA, PLEASE GIVE IT UP, FOR MINORU MINETA!**

Silence permeated the stadion, save for Kaminar and Sero who threw out wolf whistles and cheers. And strangely a polite clap from Izuku, who explained it would be rude not to support a classmate and teammate. Despite that, he still received some judgmental stares, mainly from Kyouka and Momo. Not that he cared.

**"AND NOW FOR HIS OPPONENT! THE BEAST OF 1.B, GIVE IT UP FOR JUROTA SHISHIDA!"**

Stadion shook from the cheers and yells for Jurota to 'pulverize the little purple shit' and to 'teach the perv some manners'.

"The rumors of your perversion have already reached our class, Mineta-san. I apologize, but I will now defeat you."

"Ah, so my notoriety spreads. Good. Girls like bad boys." said Mineta, trying to sound cool.

"Fighters, are you ready? Then... FIGHT!"

"So, is that your zipper down, or are you happy to see me?"

"Huh?" Shishida checked his pants, before realizing that P.E clothes don't even have zippers! When he looked up to glare at his opponent, he only narrowly dodged a purple ball in the face.

"That was a dirty trick." he accused. Mineta looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of a good way to beat you. I honestly wanted to go to 1.B, especially when I heard you'd be there. And-"

"Cut it out, you won't fool me twice." Mineta stopped his pity party and smirked.

"Well, at least I got one shot in." Midnight groaned at the innuendo, having heard plenty from earlier fights. Shishida was of the same mindset.

"I see now why everyone is accusing you of perversion. I apologize in advance, but I shall enjoy kicking you out of this arena." Mineta smiled, surprising just about everyone.

"In that case, I have one final plan!" proclaimed Mineta, with a sharp look in his eyes.

"A final plan?" asked the baffled Shishida.

"Yeah, a final plan!"

"What are you talking about?" Mineta smirked and faced his opponent with a dangerous look in his eyes. Shishida braced himself for an attack that was most definitely coming.

"NIGERUNDAYO!" Mineta bolted it away from Shinshida, making almost an entire stadium yell out at once:

**"NANI?!"**

"Oi! Come back here you purple little shit!" Even the usually composed Shinshida lost his cool and started chasing Mineta around the arena. He was slowly catching up and could already envision himself kicking him in the back and out of the ring. They just about made their third lap around. And then it happened. Shinshida could feel, through the soles of his shoes, he stepped on something soft. And round. And in the next second, he crashed face-first into the arena.

**"IT SEEMS THAT SHISHIDA STEPPED ON ONE OF MINETA'S BALLS! WAS IT A COINCIDENCE, OR A CLEVERLY SET TRAP?"**

**"I refuse to believe that that purple turd came up with that plan!"**

**"MISS JIRO! HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE? I MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE OR IT WILL BE EXTRA ENGLISH HOMEWORK NEXT MONDAY!"**

Mineta stopped running and strolled up to the fallen form of Shinshida. Before stopping and taking a minute to catch his breath. After that, he placed his balls around his fallen opponent, before asking Midnight to call the match.

"Shishida, can you move?"

"No."

"Mineta wins."

"Don't worry. I haven't pooped today yet, so they should only be sticky for... I'd say 10 minutes."

**"WELL, WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE BALLS TO UNSTICK, WHY DON'T WE TAKE A LOOK AT THE FIGHT WE GOT LEFT, AND THE ONES THAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**"For the preliminary round, we have Ojiro Mashirao vs Pony Tsunotori and Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami.**

**"OH, ERASERHEAD, YOU'RE BACK! AND YES, THOSE ARE ALL GREAT FIGHTS THAT I'M SERIOUSLY LOOKING FORWARD TO. AND HOW ARE THE QUARTER FINALS LOOKING?"**

**"The first fight will be Shoto Todoroki vs Eijiro Kirishima. If he can keep a level head and show the same amount of ingenuity as he did in his previous match, Kirishima might avoid a complete O.H.K.O. Next, we have Togaru Kamakiri, facing off against Izuku Midoriya. It is impossible to predict how this fight will go. And then we also have Bakugo Katsuki vs Minoru Mineta. I'm surprised he made it this far."**

**"THANK YOU FOR THAT! IT SEEMS THE ARENA IS JUST ABOUT FIXED, AND SHISHIDA IS BEING TAKEN AWAY BY RECOVERY GIRL. THAT FALL WAS PRETTY UGLY."**

**"Next fight is a battle of tail vs horns. How amusing."**

**"I THINK THEY GAVE YOU TOO MANY ANTIDEPRESSANTS."**

* * *

**"WOW. THIS WAS ONE SHORT FIGHT."**

**"It's Mashirao's fault, he shouldn't have ignored her horns after he dodged them."**

**"TRUE, NEXT UP WE HAVE ANOTHER CLASSMATE FIGHT! CLASS 1.A PRESIDENT, CREATING HER WAY THROUGH THIS FESTIVAL, MOMO YAOYOROZU.**

**"Dude, that was terrible."**

**"I KNOW. MOVING ON. NEXT, IT'S CLASS 1.A'S DARK HORSE, OR SHOULD I SAY DARK EAGLE, WITH HIS SHADOW BY HIS SIDE, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!"**

**"Dude, you're off your game. What happened?"**

Momo was confident when she stepped on the stage. Normally a quirk like Tokmoyami's would be tough to deal with. But during Battle Royale, she saw something... Interesting. She knew Dark Shadow was fast, so she could only create one item before the beast would get close enough to attack. And she knew exactly what to make.

"I apologize in advance, Tokoyami, Dark Shadow. This would have been your match if there was no Battle Royale."

"Ahh. I suppose you discovered our weakness then, President? In the face of an uphill battle, we shall still do our very best to show our fighting spirit!

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Are the combatants ready? 3, 2, 1,... FIGHT!"

Dark Shadow leapt from Tokoyami's midsection, rushing towards Yaoyorozu, who was creating an object in her hand. Tokoyami recognized it, but it was already too late, and the flashbang flew straight into his charging quirk. A bright light enveloped the stadium, and all the viewers had to spend a few seconds blinking away the spots in their vision. Dark Shadow managed to recover, but when it searched for its target, it came face to face with a stage light, shining directly at him.

"Surrender Tokoyami," demanded Momo, another flashbang already in her hands.

* * *

**"ANOTHER SHORT BATTLE, BUT FILLED WITH MUCH MORE EXCITEMENT!"**

**"Yaoyorozu was fighting smart, having noticed her opponent's weakness. And Tokoyami was rational in admitting defeat.**

**"NICE POINT! THIS CONCLUDE THE PRELIMINARY FIGHTS, AND NOW STARTS THE QUARTER FINALS! THE FIGHTS ARE AS FOLLOWED:**

**SHOTO TODOROKI vs EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!**

**IZUKU MIDORIYA vs TOGARU KAMAKIRI!**

**KATSUKI BAKUGO VS MINORU MINETA!**

**PONY TSUNOTORI vs MOMO YAOYOROZU!**

**"We'll be right back after this nap."**

* * *

Shoto was walking towards the waiting room when he ran into the person he despised the most. There he stood, in all his scorching glory, the No.2 hero, Endeavor. Shoto did not slow his walk for a second.

"As stubborn as always." Now that stopped him, but only for a second. A second that Endeavor used to keep pushing his point.

"You won't be able to defeat that Midoriya boy with just your ice. I checked his background and he-"

"I know what he is-" said Shoto. Endeavor was slightly shocked. Never before has Shoto or any of his children beside Natsuo dared to interrupt him.

"-and I don't care. He will still fall before my mother's power." Shoto was now already at the end of the hallway, leaving Endeavor alone with his thoughts.

_"So Shoto knows he's quirkless? Maybe he also knows how he got his powers? Artificial quirk research is still in the infant stage. What are you, Izuku Midoriya?"_

* * *

"Huh? Where's Tenya?" asked Uraraka, after she made her way back to the seats.

"Said he had to go. Family emergency." Izuku did not even look up from his notebook.

"Oh. I hope everything will be alright."

With that, she sat down next to Mina and tried to put on a happy face. But somewhere deep down, she could feel something brewing. And it worried her. Mina noticed it.

"Hey, girl. What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried for Ten- I mean Iida!"

"Wow. That's two guys on a first name basis. You oughta be more careful, Ochako, or people might think you're an "easy" kind of girl." Uraraka blushed at the first part and got a little peeved at the second. Mina decided to stop the teasing.

"Just a joke, calm down. And don't worry. I'm 100% sure everything will be fine!" Ochako returned her smile but still couldn't shake off that dark feeling in her chest.

* * *

**"DEAR LISTENERS, WE ARE BACK WITH THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE QUARTER FINALS! OUR FIRST COMBATANT, HE'S AN ICE-COLD FIGHTER, WITH AN INNER FIRE, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR SHOTO TODOROKI!"**

**"I don't even care anymore."**

**"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! AND HIS OPPONENT IS OUR HARD AND MANLY GINGER, EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!"**

Kirishima was prepared. No, he was more than prepared, HE WAS 100% SURE HE COULD WIN THIS! The hug that Mina gave him upon his victory had nothing to do with it, and he was not hoping for another one after defeating Todoroki!

"Are both combatants ready? Three, two, one,... FIGHT!"

Kirishima barely moved half a step before he was engulfed in a glacier. Todoroki already turned around, to walk away.

_"LIKE HELL I'M DONE!"_ Thought Kirishima, and used all his power...

_"Ok, I'm done."_ He couldn't move an inch. This was it.

"Kirishima can you move?"

He did his best to give the referee a threatening look. That was apparently a wrong thing to do since she seemed much more turned on than intimidated.

"Fufufu, Kirishima can't move. Todoroki wins!"

**"TODOROKI ONCE AGAIN GIVES US A COLD SHOULDER WITH PLAIN AS ICE PERFORMANCE!"**

**"That was better."**

**"THANK YOU!"**

**"WE WILL BE MOVING RIGHT ON! HE IS THE FRONTRUNNER OF THIS FESTIVAL, EVEN TAKING HOME A FEW RECORDS, CLASS 1.A VICE-PRESIDENT IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

**"Not as bad as I thought. I still don't like him though."**

**"AND NEXT, HOPING TO REPEAT HIS SHARP PERFORMANCE, WE HAVE TOGARU KAMAKIRI!"**

**"He slipped and fell. We had to peel him off the arena. There is nothing sharp about that."**

"DA FUCK YOU SAID?"

**"Why does that sound so familiar?"**

Izuku walked into the arena. His opponent was staring at him, with a gaze that strangely reminded him of Bakugo.

"Ha! Don't you think you're better than me, you class 1.A side character! The only reason you got this far is that class 1.B wasn't trying and was conserving our strength! But now it all comes to an end. I'LL TAKE THE TOP!"

"DEKU! YOU BETTER THROW THIS EXTRA OUT OF STADIUM!"

"DA FUCK YOU CALLED ME?"

"DA FUCK YOU SAYIN TO ME?"

_"Damn. Some serious Bakugo flashbacks happening." _Izuku thought, while on the outside he still looked as uninterested as before. He let his opponent ramble a while longer until Monoma joined in from the 1.B seats. That's when Izuku lifted his arm, and both strangely stopped talking.

"You get one free shot in." The audience strained to listen, but Present Mic was there to clear it all up.

**"INCREDIBLE! IZUKU MIDORIYA JUST OFFERED HIS OPPONENT ONE FREE SHOT! Damn, Erasure, you were right, lip-reading does come in handy."**

**"It's a useful skill. Especially as a teacher."**

Kakamiri got pissed Izuku's statement, and charged as soon as Midnight counted down the start of the fight, spawning blades on his forearms, and his calves. He was sure Izuku was bluffing and therefore aimed for his chest. At the same time he was expecting Izuku to dodge down, so he already planned to do a 180 turn and then kick him in the back. The strategy was sound, now he just needed him to dodge. Any second now. Any second. Any time now he will move out of the way.

"YOU FUKING IDIOT MOVE OR I'LL IMPALE-"

**"SHATTER!"**

The whole stadium was filled with silence. They all saw Kamakiri charge. They all saw him ain at Midoriya's chest. They were sure he was gonna slice the kid in half. But... There he was. Behind Izuku, sweat pouring down his forehead, and the blade on his forearm shattered. and Izuku looking fine, except a gaping slash mark on his uniform that let out the barest hint of toned pecs.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"NO FAIR! THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO **BLEED!**"

A girl, wearing a school uniform, and her ash-blond hair styled into twin buns, was screaming and raging at her crappy TV. It was going so well! The mohawk guy was about to DISSECT the greenette! It would make for such a pretty sight, seeing someone so fast and strong **bleed! **But he... HE! How dare he ruin her fun! How dare he be born with a quirk that makes him invulnerable?!

"Izuku Midoriya, I swear to all the red in the world, I will **BLEED **YOU DRY!"

* * *

**CALM DOWN! Now, to answer your burning question: How much did I give for that cheap copout? I found it under my bunk at the homeless shelter, where else. I understand some of you might be furious, and to those all, I can say is... YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED, BRO! I never intended for izuku's secret to spill out like that! I have a much more elabo0rate plan for that, he he he.**

**But, seriously, sorry for pulling one on you all, especially after you've helped me and this story get this far. I hope you aren't to mad and will be able, to chuckle at the thought of everyone else who fell for this. **

**We also apologize for the mess with chapter 14, we decided to delete my message, but in the end that backfired and many of you were unable to review properly because of this. For that, we apologize.**

**Anyway, we've rambled enough as it is. The end of the Sports Festival arc is rapidly approaching, I imagine it will be hard to pull more than two chapters out of it. then comes my favorite part, FILLER! We're gonna Naruto this shit! XD ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	16. Why am I a Hero?

**Alright! Chapter 16, twice my lucky number. I'll try not to break my arm from tapping myself on the back, but I'm pretty proud of this one. I will work hard on chapter 17, which will probably end the Sports Festival, but I think it's been going on long enough as it is. After that, we get to filler. And I'll tell you right now, first chapter of filler will be a flashback. Now enough secrets, time to answer guest reviews!**

_**Guest  
You want an update? here it is. Also, is it really that hard to come up with a nickname?**_

_**X  
Wait, who are you? XD I'm joking. As for tenya and Ochako, well, It kinda happened I started planing with those two as a pair in my mind, so at this point, we can't exactly stop, now can we? But thank you for reading on, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**Guest  
Well, no one is forcing you to read it. Also thank you for the flames, my pet dragon was hungry.**_

_**Reakefit  
We're all idiots in our own way. Like how I'm an idiot, not giving Abigail an amethyst for her birthday in Stardew Valley. Also.. Your next words will be: "NPGAMER IS DASHINGLY HANDSOME!" Thank you for your compliment.**_

_**Guest  
Well, I already finished with Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency and both seasons of Stardust Crusaders. When I'll start with the next part? I dunno. But Battle Tendency so far is my favorite part. GO JOSEPH YOU ARE THE BEST JOJO! Also, I'm happy that you like reading my filler. More of that incoming soon (after the new year)**_

_**Guest  
Get out of here with your perversion! We're nothing but pure souls gathered here to listen to the world of the Lord, Mineta-sama, to teach us his ways.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**Thank you irmadbro and Anyomonus Wolverine for beta reading this, so it could go up today. **

* * *

Izuku stood over Togaru, who was still in shock, looking at the shattered ends of the blade on his forearm.

"That was your freebie. Will you walk away, or do I have to do it for you?" this snapped the lime-haired teen out of his stupor. He gazed upwards, only now realizing, that at some point he dropped to his knees. HE should surrender. It was a safe move. A sensible move. But...

"It is not in my blood to surrender. The only way I'm leaving this ring is victorious or unconscious," he told his opponent, a cocky smirk dancing on his face. And for a second, just a second! It seemed like Midoriya was smirking back. That was surely his imagination, right?

"Suit yourself then." Before Togaru could react, he was grabbed by his shoulder, and in the next second, he found himself promptly standing just out of bounds.

**"TOGARU KAMAKIRI IS OUT OF THE ARENA! MAN, THE TENSION HERE WAS SO THICK YOU COULD CUT IT!"**

**"Dude, you're regressing. Try to keep your level."**

**"SORRY!"**

* * *

Mineta was confident. So confident in fact, he hadn't bothered to check who he's gonna be fighting. How did the bracket system work again? Maybe he'll get to fight Yaoyorozu. Heh. Yaoyorozu sticking to his balls. What a great idea. He's totally gonna say that to her once she falls into his perverse trap.

"Well well, Yaomom, look at you. I could have sworn you never wanted to be near me again. But look at you now. Kneeling on the floor with my balls on your-" he bumped into someone, falling on his ass, bringing his daydreams to an abrupt end. He then looked around him and saw that during his daylight fantasies, he wandered straight into the arena where Midnight and his opponent were waiting.

**"AND HERE'S OUR SECOND COMBATANT, THE SELF-PROCLAIMED CASANOVA AND PICKUP ARTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE, MINORU MINETA."**

**"Keyword being "self-proclaimed".**

A lonely clap resounded from where his classmates sat, and immediately the camera focused on Izuku, who was clapping with the most boring expression one could manage.

Mineta looked at what he ran into. Or rather who. Over him stood, in all his explosive glory, Katsuki Bakugo. Now, if Mineta would have known about that beforehand, he might have been able to muster some bravado. He tried to think of a witty remark. But Bakugo beat him to it.

"I ain't Spiky ponytail, and I sure as hell ain't kneeling. But I know someone who will be." if smirks could kill, half the stadium would drop dead.

* * *

_"Huh. Feels like I forgot to think here for a moment. The guy has battle potential, that's for sure. But, if what he said in the first fight was true..." _Ryukyu sometimes cursed her draconic hearing. Like when her friend Rumi brought girls home, and she could hear everything happening even when she hastily made her retreat into her agency. She checked her phone during a short break, to ask her protegee how she did.

_**Dragonlady420: **How are you doing, Neji?_

_**Hadouken:** I'm in the finals, against Mirio X_X_

_**Hadouken: **How's my cute little kouhai doing?_

_**Dragonlady420: **He's in the semi-finals. And you might wanna call him something else, like parter._

A loud squeal echoed throughout the land, making every single person with sharp hearing wince very uncomfortably. Except for Ryukyu herself. She learned to live with it a while ago.

* * *

Izuku also heard the squeal. And he knew only one person who could make such a noise.

_"Christ, did she win?! No, she couldn't. Last time you checked, she barely got into the second bracket. There's no way she'd win. You're safe, izuku. You're safe."_

"Oi, Green! You're muttering. Again." said Kyoka. Izuku turned to look at her with his empty face, only to have her empty face stare back. But she did not hold out long and turned back forward. But it made Izuku think.

_"Wait, if she can hear me muttering, she can probably hear a lot of things. Wait. That means-"_

"Shit."

"Language!" called out the president.

"Yaomomo, shouldn't you be preparing for your match?" Mina, as well as most other people, paid no attention at what was happening in the arena, where a very scared Mineta was running form Bakugo, while constantly having explosions lit underneath his behind.

"I suppose you're right. Soda stain won't hold out for long."

**"AND CONTESTANT MINETA PASSED OUT IN THE ARENA! HE ALSO SEEMS TO HAVE A SEVERE CASE OF BURNED BOTTOM. BAKUGO SURE DOESN'T SHOW ANY MERCY!"**

**"He was expecting a different opponent and panicked. He still has potential, so I guess he's not getting expelled."**

* * *

**"WOW, DEAR LISTENERS, THIS WAS A FIGHT TO REMEMBER! PONY SURE HELD HER GROUND, BUT AGAINST AN ONSLAUGHT OF DIFFERENT WEAPONS, TRAPS, AND DEVICES, HER HORNS JUST COULDN'T KEEP UP THE PACE.**

**"It was over as soon as she allowed the sugar cubes to distract her. That allowed Yaoyorozu to create the weighted cuffs, and locking her up, immobilizing her, and then capturing the horns flying around."**

**"AS SOON AS THE ARENA IS CLEANED AND FIXED, WE WILL PROCEED WITH THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE SEMI-FINALS, IZUKU MIDORIYA, VS SHOTO TODOROKI!**

* * *

Izuku was sitting in his waiting room, deep in thought. His normally emotionless face melting away, to be replaced with one of self-hatred. The words he said to Shinso, and the bitter hypocrisy behind them. Really, he should-

**RING RING.**

His train of thought was interrupted by him loud ringing of his phone. What that thing on loud the whole time? He could have sworn he set it on silent. Good thing almost no one messages him then.

"Hello? Izuku Midoriya speaking."

_"You still remember our deal, Mr. Miodriya?"_

Izuku's heart almost stopped. While the voice was deep and muffled there was only one person he made a deal recently. Or ever.

"How did you get this number?!"

_"I sent myself a text while you were cooking breakfast. Figured you wouldn't give it to me yourself."_

"Damn right I wouldn't! Delete it right now!"

_"No. I don't think I will. Besides, you'll need it to notify me of our meeting time and place after I win our bet."_

"How many-"

_"Just one. It's against our class ace, but I've got a plan. See you on our date, Mr. Midoriya."_

The mysterious caller hung up. And Midoriya saw that his hands were trembling. And while it was tempting to just hide into a dark corner for the next month, he still had a Sports Festival to win.

**"Izuku Midoriya, please enter the arena."**

That was his cue. He stood up, cracked his back, and donned his regular expression of not giving a fuck about anything. He was ready. but, deep down, there was still a faint echo, repeating the word.

_"Hypocrite. Hypocrite. Hypocrite."_

* * *

Todoroki calmly sat in the waiting room. His father came knocking, to warn him that he won't be able to beat Midoriya with only his ice, but he gave him the cold shoulder. He will end the fight fast, just like he did before. Then he'll have to fight either Bakugo or Yaoyorozu. Neither should pose much threat, his ice will cool the area and prevent sweating, and Yaoyorozu, while certainly agile, did not possess the speed to evade his glacier attack. He was distracted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hi, Fyumi, why are you calling?"

_"Shoto? I'm not interrupting your preparations, am I?"_

"No. I don't need to prepare, this fight will last as long as my previous ones."

_"R-right. I just felt like I should check. The guy you're fighting seems super strong, hehe."_

"Anything else?"

The silence on her end was foreboding.

"Sister?"

_"Shoto... She's watching."_

"..."

_"Shoto?"_

"I have to go. Keep watching, Fyumi. I'll win. For ALL of us."

With those words, Shoto hung up, leaving his sister with a bad feeling in her stomach. Fyumi knew she shouldn't have said that. It would distract Shoto. But... he deserved to know. He deserved to know that his mother is watching his debut to the world.

* * *

Once Izuku and Shoto were both in the ring, Izuku could see something burning in Shoto's eyes. Something that wasn't there before. He'd think about it later. Before the fight could start, he had a proposition to make.

"Kayama-sensei. Could you do me a favor and count to 20 before declaring one of us immobilized or unconscious?" the heroine gave it some thought, before deciding.

"I suppose I could. Do both parties agree?" Shoto just gave a small nod.

"Then it's settled." She pressed on a small device in her ear.

"Small change. if the opponent is not out of bounds, we're having a 20 seconds countdown."

_"Roger that. We'll announce it."_

**"IT LOOKS LIKE THIS FIGHT GOT EVEN SPICIER! UNLESS THE OPPONENT IS OUT OF BOUNDS, THERE WILL BE A 20 SECOND COUNTDOWN BEFORE DECLARING THE WINNER."**

Crowd cheered. While the sport of boxing wasn't nearly as popular as before, due to many quirks giving fighters unfair advantage, and online celebrities trying to use it to gain clout, it was still well enough known that the prospect of a count down excited many people.

"Now, are both fighters ready?" after receiving a nod, she held her whip up.

"3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

As soon as her whip came down, Shoto did what everyone knew he was gonna do. He launched a glacier attack towards Izuku. Once the mist faded away, it showed the greenette himself, crossing his arms in front of his face, trapped in a mountain of ice, but still in bounds of the arena. Midnight started the count down, with some of the crowd joining in.

"20, 19, 18, 17-"

Shoto looked at his handy work, calmly awaiting the countdown to finish. But, the more he looked, the more he found something.. Odd.

"-14, 13, 12,-"

Something was different. But he couldn't put his finger on what that was.

"10, 9, 8,-"

Then it hit him.

"6, 5, 4,-"

Midoriya was _smirking._

Right before Midnight could finish the countdown, the whole glacier began to pop. Then it began to crack. Then it crumbled. And Shoto looked on in shock. His one-hit K.O was just flexed off like nothing. As if to confirm his ability to continue, Midoriya spoke.

"I have no feeling in my fingers or my thing. But seeing that look on your face... So worth it.

**"AND IZUKU MIDORIYA REMAINS IN THE FIGHT! HE BROKE THROUGH TODOROKI'S FINISHING MOVE!"**

**"He just HAD to wait until the last second to do it. Irrational punk."**

Izuku clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to get some feeling back, when Shoto attacked again. But this time, instead of getting trapped inside the glacier, he punched it away halfheartedly.

"Sorry Todoroki, but you used up your freebie. Now, it's all fair game."

He then blurred into the mist created by evaporating ice, before charging at Shoto head-on. The bi-haired teen sent out another ice attack, but it was swiftly dodged, and Shoto received... A flick on the forehead. That almost knocked him over. He sent another ice attack and leaped backward, trying to gain some distance, but, when he landed, izuku was already behind him.

"So, I wasn't really listening back there, since I had to go take a leak, but you mentioned using fire. Where is it?" Shoto narrowed his eyes. Was this another one of his father's schemes? Did he bribe his classmate to coax him into using his left side? Well, good luck with that!

"I'll never use that bastard's power! I'll win this festival with only my mother's ice!" the rebellious look in his eyes made Izuku want to ask more questions.

"And with that, you'll achieve what?"

"It's my way of avenging my mother! He drove her to the breaking point! It's his fault and by refusing to use his power, that small victory over him, to me, it's worth anything."

Shoto sent another wave of ice at his opponent, but this one was noticeably slower. The side effect of overusing his right side was becoming apparent, and slow marks of frostbite spread over his face. Izuku punched away the glacier, but this time he did not do it with half-assed effort. No. That punch was powerful enough to instantly pulverize all the ice into tiny crystals, almost akin to snow.

"So to spite your father is worth everything to you?" receiving a determined nod, Izuku continued.

"Even the lives of the innocent?"

Wait, what?

"World is not fair. There will come the time, maybe tomorrow, maybe in 10 years, when you will be forced to choose between keeping your stupid promise to yourself or save a life. What will you do then?" Izuku has forgotten about the fight, about the stadium full of people, or his bet. Well, maybe not that one, but it was pushed into another part of his brain.

Sho stood still, mulling over what his opponent said. He never thought about it. He wants to say that he would use his fire in that instance. But... Would he really? Then the image of his mother appeared in front of him. It was the moment right before she poured the boiling water over his left side. His hatred and anger overshadowed his rational thoughts. But, izuku could see, a tiny glimmer in that darkness. He just had to draw it out.

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it." Izuku as not satisfied with that answer. Maybe if he took a small page out of Bakugo's book...

"Answering like a true coward. Instead of fucking lying to yourself, you can at least admit you don't know the answer..." He could hear the voices in his head rise in volume, calling him a hypocrite over and over. but he didn't have time for that right now. He was too close to stop.

"...But it's not my problem that you're a coward. And I couldn't care less that you're lying to yourself. No. What I hate about you right now is that you're throwing all the effort our classmates put into training straight into their face, and spitting on it. By not giving it your all, you're insulting all who gave it, and still failed."

_"-crite, hypocrite, HYPOCRITE!"_

Izuku really hoped Todoroki wouldn't call him out on his bullshit. He already felt bad as it was. But, he forgot the universe loved fucking with him in unforeseeable ways. With a stick.

"How can you say that, when you have been doing exactly the same! Why should I use my father's powers, when you haven't shown an ounce of power you used to combat Nomu!"

During their talk the sunlight thawed off some of the frost off of him, so the next ice attack he sent was stronger than the last. Still, that meant nothing to Izuku. After he smashed it like the previous ones, and the mist enveloped the arena, Shoto heard a woosh, and before he knew it, there was a finger placed on one of his ribs. Kid gloves were off now.

"See that? I could do that to you. All Might could do that to you. Why I'm not going all out? Because no matter how strong you seem to yourself, you are still frail. You are still human. You love, you hate, you get angry. And all this bullshiting about 'my mother's ice' and my 'father's power'... That's not how it is!. It's YOUR power."

_Another image of his mom appeared. it was one of the happiest memories he had, yet one he hardly even thought about. Had he really allowed his anger and hatred to consume him this far? They were watching one of All Mights many videos, the no.1 hero teaching the viewers about... something. But what he really remembered was his mother's words._

_"Honey, you still want to be a hero, right? Just remember, stay true to yourself."_

He felt a familiar heat surfacing, and this time, instead of holding it back, he let it out.

_"You are not your father. It is alright to use your quirk."_

The frost marks slowly disappeared and his left side erupted in a warm glow.

_"To become who YOU want to be."_

For the first time in many years, Todoroki let his flames surge. Letting the heat of his fire surround him like a coat, he felt rejuvenated and ready to continue this battle. He looked towards his opponent to find him smiling widely. Seeing that, Shoto couldn't help but smile himself.

"You crazy bastard. Don't you want to win as well? Quit screwing around, AND COME AT ME!"

Izuku could feel his cheeks hurt. When was the last time he smiled? Was it during the USJ, when he fought that monster? That was an unnerving thought. He could hear Present Mic and Endeavour shouting in the background. but that did not matter. What mattered now was to scope out Todoroki's new abilities.

"I decided to give you another freebie. After all, no offers will come your way if you don't show off what you can do." Shoto's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait. You weren't giving freebies to mock us. You were giving us a chance to show ourselves!"

Izuku could feel a drop of sweat on his forehead.

_"How did he arrive at that conclusion? I gave freebies because I wanted to see their quirks, so I could write them down in my notebook... But I guess he doesn't need to know that."_

"Yes!" he said out loud.

"You've figured me out. Very impressive. Now, to borrow a page from your book, COME AT ME!" Shoto grinned.

"Gladly."

An intense chill enveloped the area and suddenly izuku's top half was encased in ice, the air around him rapidly cooling. Shoto, still grinning sent a wave of fire towards him. And Izuku knew well what happens if you rapidly heat up the air.

"You clever son of a b-"

**KABOOM!**

A loud explosion echoed through the stadium and the surroundings. Everyone in the audience had to blink spots out of their vision and wait for the ringing in their ears to stop. Those with sharpened senses had it worse than others. But they all managed to recover and were intensely gazing into the arena, which was surrounded by smoke. Slowly it revealed two figures, a panting Shoto, looking like he was about to collapse, and Izuku standing, unperturbed by the devastation around him... and apparently by his state of dress. The entire top half of his gym uniform was now nothing but ashes, and only his pants remained, although those were also singed with holes in places. Luckily none of them anywhere embarrassing.

* * *

"Man, I did not know Mean Green was so shredded," commented Mina, shamelessly ogling their classmate.

"Hey, Yaomomo, could you make a pair of binoculars?" asked the floating set of gym clothes.

"N-no! And Please act decent. There's already one pervert too many in our class." said the class president, although one could not miss the redness on her cheeks. Of course, before anyone could tease her about it, they would receive a paddle to the back of the head, or, worse, a jack to the ear.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Damn it! And he's hot too? Aww, how much hotter would he be if would just **BLEED****!**" But as she was saying that, there was a hand descending down south towards her skirt. The girl noticed what her hand was doing and after a few seconds of internal struggle, she decided to just let it be.

"Eh. Why not, I've got time."

That day the nearby police station would receive several noise complaints. Some said it was a cat, trapped in a warehouse, others that it was a guard dog that was probably dehydrated. But when they finally sent someone to check later that day, all they could find was a broken television and a puddle on the floor.

* * *

Shoto was barely standing. And he had a bad case of blurred vision. But, as he tried to blink it away, he could hear steps approaching him. Suddenly he was face to face with a shirtless Izuku. Now, Todoroki was certainly well built for his age. But Midoriya? He could probably make even All Might self-conscious.

"That was a powerful attack. Make sure you think of a good name for it."

"Like _(pant) _your "Sure-kill" _(__pant) _tiers?" That got a chuckle out of him.

"You know _(pant) _I'm not leaving this ring _(pant)_ on my feet, right?"

"Of course. I just wanted to do this." he extended his hand towards Shoto. And after a second of looking at it, Shoto took it and shook it."

"No hard feelings right?"

"Ri-" Shoto did not get a chance to finish. he felt a karate chop on his neck and started falling towards the floor. His last thought was:

_"Dick move."_

* * *

**"UNBELIEVABLE, LADIES AND GENTS! THIS IS WHAT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS ALL ABOUT! WHAT BRAVERY, WHAT SELFLESSNESS, WHAT A BATTLE! BUT, AS EXCITING AS IT WAS, IT HAD TO END, AND WITH ITS ENDING, THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT, AND OUR FIRST FINALIST, CLASS 1.A VICE PRESIDENT, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**

**"Both gave it their all, but in the end, the stronger one prevailed. If Todoroki was more in tune with his flames, maybe he could take this one. More work for me I guess. Man, it's gonna be a pain to fix that.**

**"HUH. I GUESS YOUR ANTIDEPRESSANTS WORE OFF. ANYWAY, OUR NEXT FIGHT OF THE SEMI-FINALS IS GONNA BE, THE ONE, THE ONLY, CLASS 1.A NUKE, KATSUKI BAKUGO, AND HE'S GONNA BE FACING OFF AGAINST HIS CLASS PRESIDENT! SHE'S LIKE A WALKING TALKING 3-D PRINTER, MOMO YAOYOROZU."**

**"Don't miss out."**

* * *

Izuku was pacing around the hallway, mulling over the previous matches he had. What drove his opponents to where they were today? What was their reason for being a hero? He contemplated that, as he waited for Katsuki to deal with Momo. His class president was strong, there's no denying that, but Bakugo... He was on another level when it came to combat.

Honestly, he wanted to go home. There he could think everything over without anyone disturbing him. His mother should be working the late shift, again. But, he owed Bakugo a chance to fight him again. He could see the frustration in his eyes after the end of their last fight, the unyielding desire to fight again, to give it his all. Izuku understood that all too well. He saw that every day when he looked at the mirror.

Hearing the crowd cheer loudly, he took that as his cue and headed for the waiting room. This shouldn't be much longer. Yet as he was walking, he couldn't think about his own resolve.

_"To stand at the top. To look down upon those who looked down on me. That's why I want to be a hero."_

* * *

**Man, that was something, wasn't it? How did you guys like the fight? it was the longest fight scene I ever wrote. Also, I'm out of the hospital now, regaining strength and looking for a job. So much fun is being had here. I also joined a discord server, dedicated to fanfiction, My Hero academia and other things, there will be a link below. if you catch me there, we can have a little chat. Just don't anger the owner. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S Join me on the server Epsi's Hoard,** **https:**SLASHSLASH**discord**DOT**gg**SLASH**7eqfCTE  
**


	17. Revelations

**Yes! I made it! One last chapter before 2019 comes to a close! Man, what a year. I graduated high school, broke my arm, had to go to the hospital, and, most importantly, I started One Punch Deku back in April. Man, it feels like a lifetime ago. I never imagined this would be such a popular story. But that's enough jabbering, let's get to guest reviews**

_**Reakefit  
Again, thank you for the compliment. I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of the DECADE! **_

_**Guest  
Your review confused me. Where was Mirko, and how did she get wrecked? And who is Mido, and please keep your love for Shoto to yourself.**_

_**Guest  
Well, I recommend you watch One Punch Man, it is pretty great. And, I guess thank you for telling people where Izuku's powers came from? **_

_**X  
Well, I don't know how far I'm gonna drag Ope Punch Deku, but after it's done, I'm not sure I'd be down with doing the same thing except he's a villain. But I do like it, and I might pitch it in the server. And for the hypocrite thing, Izuku would love to give it his all in the festival, and he does put in the "effort" where he can (race, cavalry battle) but I physical combat he can't do that, the last thing he needs ins to kill a fellow student. He feels bad when he's saying: Put all your power into it, while he's not doing the same.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta read by**

* * *

Momo was nervous, that was an understatement. She was straight-up shaking in her boots. Her defeat over Tokoyami was easy because she had spotted an easily exploited weakness. Bakugo... he had no such weakness. Unless you count the berserker like rage, which would be very difficult to exploit. She took a sip of her water and thought of a way to stop someone from sweating.

There were ways, but which one was the fastest? Could she create magnesium powder? No wait, magnesium is flammable, it would do more harm than good? Maybe a water dispenser? No, that's silly. Attacking one of their top tier fighters with a water gun, what was she? A clown? Maybe he's scared of clowns? Could she make a colorful wig? A ball? Funny nose? Would he even laugh? Maybe laughing gas... But that could easily get out of hand...

**"Momo Yaoyorozu, please enter the arena."**

The announcer's voice startled her into spilling her water. But, she stood up, and walked outside.

**"THERE SHE IS! OUR FIRST COMBATANT, CREATING BOTH GADGETS AND STRATEGIES, CLASS PRESIDENT OF 1.A, MOMO YAOYOROZU!**

**"Give up on the puns!"**

Present Mic then announced the second combatant. And unlike before, Bakugo did not argue back, he just walked into the ring staring her down. She was preparing to say something, but before she could open her mouth, he spoke first.

"I don't have time for you, Spiky Ponytail. So I'll prove that I'm the best by beating you."

"What about Midoriya?" Katsuki stayed quiet for a moment, before replying.

"He may be ahead now, but he's an idiot if he thinks I won't catch up!"

"Are the combatants ready? 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

Momo created a riot shield and blocked the incoming explosions. She then tried to create a long-range weapon, but Bakugo didn't pull any punches, almost blasting the shield out of her hand. She backed away, carefully following his movements through the little window, always keeping the shield in between them, while thinking of something to create.

"Enough stalling, Spiky Ponytail!" Bakugo decided that the best defense was offense, and charged full force, using his explosions to propel himself forward.

_"Shit, what should I make, I need to make SOMETHING."_

Momo managed to dodge Bakugo's incoming charge, but in the process, his explosion caused the shield to be knocked out of her hand. She aimed her palm at the ground, rapidly creating a simple metal staff that launched her away from her opponent. But Bakugo wasn't one to wait for the enemy to finish making their move.

"I said enough stalling! Stunt Granade!"A blinding light spread throughout the area, blinding Momo, and giving Bakugo a chance to close in.

**"BAKUGO LANDS THE FIRST PUNCH WITH A BIG RIGHT!"**

**"It almost knocked Yaoyorozu out of the ring. She can't risk taking another punch like that."**

The world was ringing. Momo was trying to stand up, but her legs refused to obey. She looked at Bakugo who was standing a few feet away, trying to shake the numbness out of his hand. Next to him laid a half created shield with a sizable dent and some blood where the edge smacked into her temple.

She managed to scramble on her feet, and slowly the world stopped ringing. But, Bakugo was already there.

"Sorry, Spiky Ponytail. It's my win." He unleashed a point-blank explosion, launching her out of the arena.

**"WITH AN EXPLOSIVE FINISH, THE WINNER IS BAKUGO, WHICH MEANS HE WILL BE FACING MIDORIYA IN THE FINAL ROUND!"**

**"Rabid dog vs neutered dragon."**

Bakugo walked out of the arena, with a firm step. But as soon as he was out of sight of the crowd, he leaned on the wall and grasped his chest. Looking down his shirt, he could already see the bruise forming where Spiky Ponytail slammed the edge of the shield. Maybe even cracked a rib. No matter. His next fight will be on soon, and he'll be there. No matter what.

* * *

Izuku was still reflecting on his resolve and previous fights when he entered the arena, wearing a new gym top, to the disappointment of some of the audience. He could see Bakugo waiting there, impatient, almost skittish. So he pushed the distracting thoughts aside and stepped into the ring, head held high. Bakugo deserved his full attention.

"Get ready, Deku. Today, everything is on the line."

"If you say so."

They both took a stance, well, Bakugo did, at least. Izuku just stood there. Something was bothering him. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, his resolve, the strive to be strong-

"...FIGHT!"

Bakugo charged ahead and prepared a big right. Izuku almost wanted to roll his eyes. But, as he prepared to intercept, Bakugo switched direction mid-air and slammed his boot into his chin... and coming to a complete halt. Izuku not budging an inch.

"Well, at least you tried." Izuku then grabbed his leg and tossed him into the air. This gave the explosion user a chance to maneuver away and try to launch some explosions his way. Other than singing the clothes he was wearing, and marking his hands with some sooth, it didn't do much. But Izuku was again thinking about something else. _Striving to be the strongest, refusing to fail,-_

"OI! Pay attention to me, you fucking nerd!" Bakugo was upon him like a bird of prey, executing an ax kick that he intercepted with his forearm, and then defending against an onslaught of jabs, punches, and kicks, with occasional explosions mixed in-between. It didn't affect Izuku. He decided it was enough, and gave Bakugo a shove, that took him halfway across the arena. He started coughing.

"Hey, you ok? Did you see Recovery Girl before the fight?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, cool, you're fine."

**"BAKUGO HAS BEEN KEEPING UP WITH THE OFFENSIVE, BUT IT APPEARS TO NOT DO MUCH AGAINST MIDORIYA! WHAT DID THAT BOY EAT GROWING UP?"**

**"Granite, with a touch of titanium."**

Bakugo charged again, and Izuku really did not want to go through another set of gym clothes, so he resorted to dodging. And that went on for about three minutes. Then Bakugo started getting angry. More and more explosions were launched at his opponent until one hit him point-blank, and he had to rub his eyes. Bakugo used the time to launch into the air and attack with another ax kick, this one aimed at his back. It felt like kicking a cement floor. He then dropped on the ground, using his explosions to spin fast and try to knock Izuku down with a sweep kick. It felt like kicking a steel beam. He finally stopped and backpedaled, until there were several feet between them. He was panting, and there was a slight shake in his arms.

"Fuck. WHAT ARE YOU MADE OFF!" Taking a good look at Izuku, he truly wasn't in any worse condition than when he came onto the stage. Hell, even his gym wear was in worse condition after his fight with Todoroki than now. Barring a couple of scorch marks, and a small hole here and there, it was still in decent condition.

"Well, I can't answer for sure, but I do know that I'm about 70% water." Oh, Bakugo could just SMELL smug in that answer. And, he didn't find it funny.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! I THOUGHT OVER WHAT YOU TOLD ME. AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL A COUPLE OF EXERCISES COULD DO THAT! NOW WITH YOUR QUIRKLESS ASS!"

Bakugo's voice was carrying across the stadium. And after he was done, the whispers spread. Izuku almost dropped in a state of panic, but there was one thought that prevented it.

_"No one is hardly going to believe him."_

Reassured of himself, he again prepared to face Bakugo, but the blond wasn't done.

"YOU THINK I DON'T SEE IT? I KNEW YOU BEFORE YOU TURNED INTO AN EMOTIONLESS SACK OF BRICKS! THE WAY YOU DODGE, OR BLOCK WITHOUT ANY EFFORT! AND WHAT WERE THOSE HALF ASSED PUNCHES? ROUND CHEEKS PUT MORE EFFORT INTO HER ATTACKS." He had to take a breath. Izuku was worried he was gonna suffocate.

"I'm telling you here and now, Deku... STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME! THIS IS NOT YOU! WHERE IS THE ANNOYING LITTLE NERD THAT FOLLOWED ME AROUND, AND WISHED TO SAVE PEOPLE WITH A SMILE?"

Izuku stopped. The voices in his head fell quiet as well. What was Bakugo trying to do?

"LOOKING DOWN ON PEOPLE? ONLY WANTING TO WIN AGAINST THEM AT THEIR BEST? THAT IS NOT YOU! THAT'S ME!"

Something cracked. Izuku saw his life play in front of his eyes. What Bakugo was saying... It can't be right, right? No, no, he can't be like him. Izuku wasn't a good liar. So, he knew bullshit, even if it was him who said it.

_"Holy shit. I almost turned into a Bakugo!" _One could only stop and start muttering to himself in the face of such a revelation. Intentionally, or not, ignoring a walking talking barrel of nitroglycerin.

"You won't talk to me? Fine, just die then. And I'll be the winner!" He launched into the air and then propelled himself in a spiraling motion, creating a miniature tornado. Many of the audience recognized the maneuver, and Uraraka paled a little at seeing it.

"EAT THIS! HOWITZER IMPACT!" a spiral explosion launched towards Izuku who was still mumbling. Cementos tried to create a barrier between them, but it drilled right through, engulfing the mumbling teen in a spiral of fire and smoke. Many in the audience panicked, seemingly forgetting the guy flexed off a glacier in the previous round. But the experienced heroes knew better.

_"The explosion kid wasn't even hurting him in the slightest, so this probably did little more than tore up his uniform." _Of course, with Midoriya being only 15, Ryuukyuu didn't have any unclean thoughts about his ripped upper body. None at all.

Bakugo strained his eyes, trying to look through fire and smoke to spot his opponent. And once he did, he cursed himself. That last attack took about the last ounce of juice he had. And Izuku Midoriya was completely unhurt. But he was probably gonna need a new set of clothes. A full set. Out the inferno emerged the greenette, without an ounce of fabric covering his shredded body.

He walked towards Bakugo, who was fighting his exhaustion to remain to stand, despite all four of his limbs shaking. But when Bakugo looked him in the eyes, he couldn't help but grin. He could spot something in those pools of green. A tiny bit of old Izuku was back.

"I'm sorry." Apparently the part that apologized for no reason. Well, at least it was progress.

"Izuku, the one you want, he's gone. But... I'd like to get him back. Will you help me, rival?" Bakugo's grin turned into a smile. He extended his hand.

"Like you could do it without me, nerd." they shook hands, completely ignoring the fact that Izuku was naked, Midnight was passed out with a nose bleed, and that there were about a thousand different cell phones currently snapping pictures or filming.

"Now, let's finish this fight, Deku!"

"Damn right, Bakugo!"

Now, Bakugo saw how Izuku's previous fight ended. So, he, of course, expected for Izuku to let him lose with dignity. He was wrong, because at that moment the Universe sent a breeze across the stadium. And Izuku felt it. In places, he wasn't supposed to.

There were no words spoken. Only a blur rushing out of the arena, leaving Bakugo standing there, together with Midnight, who had no recollection of the last five minutes, except a feeling she just forgot something really important. But, she still performed her duties as a referee.

"Um, Izuku Midoriyahas left the area... the winner of the sports festival is Bakugo Katsuki!" the silence grew thick. Before it was unceremoniously broken.

"OI! GET THE FUCK BACK YOU FUCKING NEEEERD!"

* * *

In the end, Bakugo had to be chained to the podium and gagged so he would stop trying to get Izuku to knock him out, and the award ceremony could begin. Izuku, now dressed in ANOTHER new set of gym clothes, kept his blank expression, but, his gaze remained that of someone who lost his way, and was now wandering in the dark, not hearing the roaring crowd, as All Might made his entrance on the scene.

**"Ha ha ha! I AM HERE! To pass the medals to our best! Now, in the third place, Miss Yaoyorozu, and Mr Todoroki!" **The no.1 hero whispered a few words of encouragement to both before he proceeded to Izuku. But, he saw something had changed in the young man. The look in his eyes was something he recognized. He saw it in the mirror the day his mentor died.

**"Young Midoriya. I can see you lost something. Will you let me give you some advice?" **Izuku tried to glare at his ex-idol, but with the turmoil in his head, he couldn't muster enough wrath. So he gave a tiny nod.

**"Go to Dagoba Beach tomorrow. You'll know what to do, and it might help you find what you lost."** Izuku nodded again and accepted the silver medal, while All Might's smile became a little wider. Just like the teen psychology books said, baby steps.

All Might then tried to hang the first place medal on Bakugo, but the explosive teen refused. After removing the gag that kept him silent, he immediately turned towards Izuku.

"OI, DEKU! YOU HAVEN'T KNOCKED ME OUT, YOU BASTARD! THINK YOU'RE STILL BETTER THAN ME? I'LL SHOW YA! WHO CARES IF YOU'RE NAKED! NOT LIKE YOU GOT ANYTHING TO BE IMPRESSED ABOUT YOU FUCKING NERD!"

All Might laughed it off, and in the end stuck the medal in his mouth, after some words of advice of course. With that the UA. Sports festivals concluded, and the masses were leaving without regrets, while the observing pro heroes were already thinking about which students to send the offers to. Including a certain Dragon Heroine.

* * *

"Yes, send an offer to Izuku Midoriya." Some mumbles came from her phone in a reply.

"Yes, I know he'll probably receive one from everyone." More jumbles and mumbles.

"You forget we have an ace up our sleeves."

"They trained together before the festival and made a bet that she won." Some more jibbers from her device.

"Ok. I'll see you at the agency." she hung up and pocketed the device, before stopping to wait for someone. She did not have to wait long.

"Ryuukyuu!" a blue blur came crashing into the ground next to the dragon lady, who barely batted an eye. From the dust cloud emerged her favorite sidekick, Nejire Hado.

"I'm sorry I didn't watch your fight with Mirio." the hero apologized to her.

"Oh, no biggie. It wasn't a very exciting fight anyway."

"Yea, I gathered that. But tell me, how in the seven blazes did you beat him?"

"Oh, I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Speaking of which..." she rummaged through her duffel bag, before pulling out her phone, together with a 1st place medal.

"I need you to take a picture." she hung the medal around her neck and posed with a peace sign and a smile that could outshine the sun. Ryuukyuu chuckled to herself as she took the picture, before returning the device to its owner. Said owner hummed to herself a jolly tune, as she wrote a few lines of text, and send the picture to someone labeled Mean Green Cinnamon Roll.

"And now we wait." she counted down with her fingers. _Three, two, one._

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Citizens of Mustafu never heard a scream more filled with a sense of dread, loss, and regret. Ryuukyuu looked pretty shaken. But all Nejire had so say was:

"Yes."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S OF THE FUCKING A!**

Hisashi had a long day at work, so he was happy to be able to sit down in his favorite recliner, open a can of beer and watch some good ol Japanese TV. American programming always had too much drama for his taste. He saw a re-run of the U.A Sports Festival, first-year division, and decided that should be good enough until his daughter came home and started on dinner. He could cook, but his quirk demanded a level of spice that most people just weren't comfortable with, so he usually just poured over what Tatsumaki made, with half a bottle of the famous Ghost Sauce; Brings the heat to even the most fire-resistant mouth!

They were just about to announce the top scorer of the entrance exam, who was to give an athlete oath. He hoped they'd keep it short and to the point. He afforded himself a wolf whistle at the sight of the R-rated Heroine, before taking another sip of his beverage.

_"-ow, your student representative... Izuku Midoriya!"_

**PFFFFFFFFFT!**

**"NANI?" **Hisashi flinched at the second voice and slowly turned around. At the entrance to the living room stood his daughter otherwise knows and USA's top Hero Tornado of Terror, bags of groceries floating behind her. She slowly turned towards him, with the sweetest smile.

"Daddy dearest." Hisashi did not like that smile.

"Would you please explain why my brother, who supposedly died in childbirth, is swearing an athlete's oath, as a top scorer at Japan's best hero School?" Hisashi swallowed. He had a lot of explaining to do. And, if he survives that, a phone call to make.

* * *

_"Why did he tell me to come to the beach?"_

It was the day after the festival, and Izuku begrudgingly decided to take All Might's advice. His mom was home late after he went to bed, and he was out of the house early before she got up, to see the beach. His expectations were low. Universe proved they should have been lower. This place was a dump. He remembered the sea like to carry trash up there, but one would expect someone to clean that. But if no one did, people probably just started dumping things here. Shame. He remembered coming there with his mother once. She would show towards the horizon and said:

_"Look Izuku! That's where your father and sister live. Once you get a quirk we'll go live there as well!"_

Man, what a mood. He did not like to think back to those times. When the illusion of the family still existed. Made him regret what he did even more. Time to distract himself.

"Why would the Top Hero in Japan send me to a junkyard?"

"If I were to guess it's to clean it up, nerd." He jumped at that, before turning around, and eyeing the ash blond, who was sitting on the rail. He thought about something, and then finally decided to ask.

"Bakugo... why do you want to be a hero?"

"Easy. To beat every villain, save everyone and surpass All Might." Izuku was silent for a moment.

"I guess even with a resolve like that, you're better than me." Katsuki had to wonder what did he mean by that.

"Do you know why I want to be a hero? Not just that, but a no.1 hero? Because of revenge. Small, petty revenge. I want to be on the top, not to be a Symbol of Peace, or Hope, or to save everyone. I want to be on top to look down on everyone who berated me, ridiculed me, and stomp on my dreams. You, our old classmates, heroes who said I couldn't. My reason to be on top was to look them down and say: I'm better than you. Always have been, and always will be." He waited quietly for Bakugo's judgment.

"So what?" Izuku looked at his childhood friend.

"So your reasons are selfish. So what? It's human to be selfish. It's human to want things for yourself or to show off to others. Do you think other heroes aren't selfish? They are also humans, like you and me. Even All Might, I know, must have been selfish sometimes. What matters at the end of the day is that you act like a hero. I have selfish desires, but I still would not hesitate to save a person. So stop feeling sorry for yourself let's start hauling trash. I'm not letting you get further ahead than you already are."

Izuku smiled at Katsuki's words. Maybe they can both change. Maybe there was still hope for him yet.

"You're right... Kacchan." Bakugo grinned at the old nickname.

"No problem… Izuku."

Izuku looked towards his childhood friend. Bakugo looked at him too. Then he spoke.

"I don't like this."

"Yea it sounds weird." Izuku agreed.

"I'll just stick with Deku."

"Much better."

"Now shut up and start hauling." For the rest of the day, Izuku had to listen to Kacchan curse under his breath, as they together dragged big pieces of trash towards the pickup truck that All Might had sent. And he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Izuku returned home later that day, with a small smile danced on his face. Sadly it was not meant to last. As soon as he closed the door and took off his shoes, he was greeted with the sight of his mother, reading a magazine, and trying to ignore the ringing phone, although she kept stealing glances at it. She then looked and her eyes met her son's. There was tension in the air, before they both looked away, guilt racking them.

Izuku tried to hurry into his room, but before he could, his mother decided to speak.

"I was watching the festival at work. You came second."

"Yeah." He continued down the hallway. But before he could disappear into his room, his mother spoke again.

"Izuku... I'm proud of you."

He did not have a retort for that. He just stood in the hallway a minute longer, his back turned towards her, before nodding once, and entering his room, the door closing behind him. It seems things weren't perfect in the Midoriya household.

* * *

**Man. The last chapter of 2019, the last chapter of the decade! I never really knew how far I was gonna take this story, I had about 9 chapters already written back in April, so I kinda hoped I'd get to at least 16 before I ran out. And then life was like NOPE! But, here we are, chapter 17! man, It feels like that April 1st chapter was somewhere far away. But I like to think it helped to build up the hype. Now, there is a little bonus, because it's New Year. A challenge for you writers searching for ideas! Some might remember the "Izuku Bender challenge". Well, I was basically told to delete it, or shit will go down. So, I'm reposting it here, where more people will see it, and maybe decide to write something!**

**BENDER IZUKU**  
Izuku with the power to bend elements like in Avatar The Last Air Bender. The show, not the movie.

**FIRE**  
There are a ton of things you can do with this, is izuku related to Endeavour, is he not, is he strong with fire, is he not, etc. What you do need to keep in mind though, is that Firebenders aren't fire-proof. Oh, and Izuku bending lightning is a must! Seriously, how awesome would that be?

**WATER**  
Izuku can manipulate water, but he can also heal with it. His mom hopes he would become a doctor, so he can live comfortably, but his dreams are to become A HERO! Maybe related to Koda and Mandalay?

**EARTH**  
Izuku does not have a lot of friends. Even though he's blind, he always wins every hide&seek. But that is just an effect of his quirk. He can bend earth and wants to become a rescue hero. Metal bending would be a part of it, but only later,

**AIR**  
Izuku and Inasa Yoarashi are cousins. Hilarity and PASSION are unavoidable. Seriously, do you need more? You can go a different route, of course, but Izuku and Inasa sharing more time together would be pretty neat!

**AVATAR (Chosen by NeoGamer93,)  
**Izuku can bend 4 elements, maybe quirk marriage? Gene splicing? Izuku has been trained for greatness ever since his quirk awakened at the age of 4, so a decade later, he is prepared to take the recommendation exams. This is more along the lines of OP! Izuku. Or whatever your take on it will be, I'm not judging.

**PAIRING:**  
I would prefer Izuku/Nejire or Izuku/Momo, but you have free hands here. I kindly ask you to avoid gender-swapping and yaoi though. Or council with me if you're hell-bent on genderswap.

**RATING**  
M. Don't give me any of that weak K or T shit.

**PM if you're up to the challenge, using the subject: Bender Izuku (element you choose).**

**All I have to say to you now is... I wish you all a Happy, Productive, and Fun New Year. Let's make it better than this one. I thank you all for reading, and tell me in the reviews, are you reading this in 2019, or in 2020.**

**Thank you all so much, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	18. Bacon & Friendship?

**Ahh. The new decade. Feels exactly the same as before. Whatever let's just get going. There's a poll on my profile, and I would appreciate you taking the time to vote. AFTER reading the chapter, of course. Guest review time!**

_**Kono reakefit da  
hey, thank YOU. I sometimes still can't believe how many people like this story. I hope you have a great new year!**_

_**Guest  
Well, here's a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

_**DekuNejire  
I think you misunderstood. I'm not writing that, I can barely manage this one. The Izuku Bender challenge is something that will hopefully give ideas to writers that are stumped, or just like taking on challenges.**_

_**X  
No problem. I honestly never planned izuku taking first place, it was just a personal thing. I don't hate it when he wins, but for my story I didn7t want him to. And, hey, if I think the story idea is interesting, I'll pass it on. Just don't spam them at me, k?**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta read by the fabulous editors in Epsi's Hoard. Thank you guys so much for help!**

* * *

Izuku was used to doing nothing. Ever since he stopped his training, he spent hours upon hours staring at his bedroom ceiling. But this time, he wasn't doing nothing. Well, sorta. This time, he was waiting for something. Something he still wasn't sure about. The clock slowly hit 8:01.

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.**

Ah. That would be the devil ringing. He crawled out of his bed, and on the way to the front door plugged in the coffee machine. His visitor might not need any, but HE needed some just to survive the encounter. Opening the door, he had to close his eyes, to not be blinded by the scorching smile. He couldn't help but remember how he ended up in this mess.

* * *

**Flashback time. Two weeks until the sports festival.**

It was the weekend and Izuku was just sitting down for breakfast. After that... Who knows? Maybe he could recount the cracks in his ceiling, or maybe actually be productive, and train for the Sports Festival. He chuckled at the thought. Yeah, right. The only exciting thing there would be seeing how his classmates use their quirks.

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.**

_"Huh. I wonder who that could be? Maybe it's a salesman."_

He went to open the door, slowly making it down the hallway, not knowing he was walking... TOWARDS HIS DOOM. Opening the door, he was blinded by a beaming smile.

"Good morning my cute little kouhai!" exclaimed the girl at the door. Izuku closed the door. This can't be happening. Maybe the milk he had used for his coffee was bad?

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.**

He sighed to himself. This was reality now. He opened the door again. To reveal a no longer smiling Nejire, dressing in what appeared to be rather tight looking workout clothes.

"Mou. How can you be so rude! And after all the time it took to find you!" He had to admit, her pout was rather cute.

"How long did it take you to find me?"

"Well, let's see. I started going through the first building at about 6..." Wait. No, she didn't.

"Please tell me you did not go through every building in the block."

"Well, not ALL of them. Just two. Then, when I came into this one, this nice old guy told me that the Midoriyas live on the eighth floor."

"Ah. Mr. Kuseno, I think. Nice guy, heard he used to be a doctor. I always wonder- Wait, no! That still doesn't explain why you're here!" Seriously, what was with this girl. He could never properly focus around her!

His question made her hesitate for a second before she responded.

"Well, you see, since you became so strong without a quirk, I was wondering if you could help me train for the sports festival. I would really like to win this year, just to break Mirio's streak."

Izuku wanted to say no, and slam the door. But, that wouldn't stop her from annoying him further. So he decided to give her what she wanted. He smirked inside his head.

_"After I put her through my exercise regime, there's no way she'll be back."_

"OK then. I'll train you," he stated putting on his shoes.

"You had breakfast, yes?" The bluenette started rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, you see, I was so excited to begin training, that I might have skipped it..."

Izuku sighed to himself. It shouldn't have bothered him so much. He should put on his shoes, and start the training. But...

"_*sigh*_ FINE. I hope you like your eggs sunny side up."

"Oh, I love them like that! Would you happen to have some bacon?"

"I have Canadian bacon."

"What is _wrong _with you?"

**SKIP TO AFTER BREAKFAST**

They were now standing in the middle of one of the bigger parks in Mustafu city. A nice artificial lake in the middle, with a running track around it, with a total length of about a kilometer.

"So... What are we doing? Are we running?"

Nejire hadn't stopped bombarding him with questions even whilst they had eaten breakfast. That was after she stopped arguing over his taste in bacon. Where was his mother? Father? Did he have any siblings? How many? Older or younger? But after a while, she did get the hint and stopped. Or at least that's what he would like to believe. Instead of questions about his family, she started asking about his hobbies, favorites, and so on.

"Yes. My training method starts with running 10 laps around this lake!"

"Huh? Now?"

"Yes. Now. 3,2,1 go!"

She started running, while he sat on a bench under a tree, pulling out his notebook and organizing the data he compiled on his classmate's quirk so far. Hopefully the Sports Festival gives him greater insight. He was finally left alone. For about 45 minutes.

"I'm done!" she was barely even winded! What was wrong with this girl?

"Umm, great? Now do 100 squats."

"OK! Wait, you're not doing that to stare at my ass are you?" Izuku had the decency to blush, before furiously denying the accusations.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. It does look good in these pants," She remarked. Blushing some more, he just told her to get on with it.

"Oh, and after you get done with it, 100 push-ups, and sit-ups!"

"Okidoki."

_"That will send her on her way. I give her an hour tops."_

**2 hours later**

"97...98...99...100! There, sit-ups done!"

Izuku could only gape. Sure, she was sweating and panting, but other than that, she looked like she could go another lap around the lake no problem.

"So... What's next?"

"Umm... Nothing. This was it."

"Oh. Well then, it's time for lunch! I'm starving!" she was trying to cover up the disappointment.

"Umm... Sure? There's a sandwich place that way."

Izuku led the way, still a bit dazzled by the girl's stamina. Maybe it was to do with her quirk? All he knew about it was that it made her fly somehow. Should he ask? Wait, why was he even reluctant about asking?

"So, your quirk, does it only make you fly or..."

"Well, it's a little more than that. Can we get the sandwiches first, please? I'm really hungry!" He hadn't even noticed they were at the shop already. They entered and the employee smiled at them.

"What can I get for you two?"

"I'll have the extra-large, bacon sandwich." Izuku quirked his eyebrow. She must have really been hungry.

"I'll have the same, but with Canadian bacon."

Ignoring the hard stare that Nejire was giving him, he paid for both sandwiches and walked back to the park, leaving her to pick out and pay for the drinks. It was too nice of a day to eat inside. She quickly caught up with him, giving him an ice tea she had bought for him, while still sighed. Here she goes again.

"I am not having this argument again, I just like Canadian bacon."

"Why though? It's not even real bacon!"

"I told you, personal reasons!"

"What could bacon possibly do to give you a personal reason to hate it, except being too delicious and jamming up your cholesterol?"

They argued over it for well over ten minutes before Nejire decided she was too hungry and went to town on her sandwich. Izuku decided to follow her example, but only because arguing over bacon can make one strangely peckish. After finishing the sandwiches, they just sat for a bit, enjoying the afternoon sun. Izuku then asked the question which was burning in his mind.

"So, your quirk?"

"Oh, right! Well, the simplest explanation would be, I can convert my vitality into energy, and then release it into spiral shockwaves!"

"I see! So, I guess you can release it from your feet as well? That would explain how you can fly.

"You're right! But it was super hard to learn! It took me a year and a half at U.A to finally get it!"

"It would also explain the monstrous stamina you have. If it truly converts your vitality then _muttermuttermutter, mutter, mutter. Muttermutter, muttermuttermutter._"

"Yes! That's exactly right! You're pretty smart to figure that out."

Before either of them realized, it was already evening. They had spent the whole afternoon talking heroes, and (again) arguing about his tastes in bacon. Izuku would be lying if he said he was bored that day. It seemed like forever since he talked so much to, well, anybody. looking back on it, it was the best day he had in awhile. Not that he would say that out loud. Even the setting sun wouldn't stop them if Nejire's phone hadn't suddenly started ringing.

"Oh, shoot! That's the emergency tone! Ryuukyuu needs me!" She quickly pocketed the device, before looking at him.

"Hey, I read the report on the USJ, and it said you tossed someone to give them a boost. You think you could do the same now?"

Izuku seemed reluctant, but as it was an emergency, and she basically spent her entire day with him, he decided he owed her at least that much. Luckily the park was pretty much empty at this point.

"Fine. Her agency is that way, so get ready."

Nejire was impressed that he knew where the location of the agency was even from here, but quickly remembered he was basically a hero nerd. He placed the back of his right hand on the ground, for Nejire to step on. He then quickly charged forward, using his entire body to hurl her upward in the sky.

"THANK YOUUU!" Was the last thing he heard from her before she used her own quirk to go even faster. He felt the corners of his mouth slowly bending upwards, and before he realized it, there was a full-fledged smile on his face.

**NEXT MORNING**

Izuku was frying some pieces of Canadian bacon when...

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt.**

Opening the door, the second sun was gleaming at him.

"Good morning my cute little kouhai! I'm back for more training!"

* * *

_**BACK TO REAL TIME**_

"-uku? Izuku!" He came back from his trip down memory lane, to see a concerned Nejire, still standing outside his door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something."

"Really? What was it? Was it important? Was it about me? Was it a doctor's appointment? I forget about those all the time!"

He grabbed her and pulled her inside, before turning around.

"Breakfast is on the table, Canadian bacon, your favorite."

"Mou!" Nejire really wanted to argue. But she decided they had too many important things to do. So she went straight to the point.

"I came for my prize." Izuku stopped frozen.

* * *

**_ANOTHER SHORTER FLASHBACK! (1 week till the Sports festival.)_**

"Hey, Hado-senpai?"

"Yes, my cute little kouhai?"

"Stop calling me that."

"I will when you start calling me by my name."

"Why would I call you by your name?"

"Because we're friends!"

"We are not friends! I'm just training you!"

"Mou!" Great, now she was pouting. If she was talking to anyone else, they would be defeated by the cuteness of the sight. But Izuku held strong!

"I checked the records on that Mirio guy. And, I'm not sure you can beat him."

"That's why you're training me, no?"

"Yea, but it took me three years to get to this point. We only have about a week." She looked surprised by that. Seriously, this was not a battle shonen, these things don't happen overnight!

"Oh. Well then. Wanna make a bet?"

"No." He remembered mom's teaching. Gamblers in the end always lose.

"You don't even know the stakes yet!"

"I don't care. I'm not betting."

"If you win I'll leave you alone."

"What are we betting on?"

"That was way too eager!"

Izuku was split. On the one hand, with her around, he wasn't so bored all the time. On the other hand, she could be so annoying! Is it possible? To enjoy someone's company, while they still annoyed the crap out of you?

"Well then, Mr. I-am-not-your-friend, if I manage to defeat Mirio, we're gonna spend an entire day together-"

"So kinda what we're doing right now."

"No! This is training! it's totally different!"

"I'm not taking you on a date."

"Wouldn't want you to, you seem like you would be a bore."

"I would not!"

"Oh? So does that mean you have been on a date?" Izuku wanted to bang his head against a tree, but that would do more damage to the tree, so it wouldn't help. He couldn't tell her he was going on "dates" with his classmates so she can get used to talking to boys. He told her it was a stupid idea, why did he go with it again?

Oh, right.

"No, I haven't."

"You're a terrible liar. Anyway, it doesn't matter. You didn't let me finish. So, if I beat Mirio, you'll have to hang out with me all day. AND, you'll join Ryuukyuu for internships."

"If she sends me an offer."

"She will. You just have to impress her at the Festival. Now, do you accept?" She spat in her palm, before extending it towards him. He was hesitant to accept, partially because of the lessons his mother taught him about gambling of any kind, and partially because, maybe, deep deep down, he didn't hate hanging out with her.

"Ok, but you can't just beat Mirio, you have to win first place." He reluctantly spat in his hand, before they shook on it. And then they had a race to the water fountain to wash their hands.

* * *

**_BACK IN REAL TIME_**

"-uku? Izuku!" he shook his head and noticed he was stuck mid-turn.

"You ok? You keep spacing out."

"I'm fine. Now, go eat and then drag me whenever."

"You said that like I'm taking you to jail. Or execution."

"With what you have planned, it might as well be. Tell me though, how did you manage to defeat Mirio?" she smirked like she was about to share a mischievous secret. He didn't like that.

"I made a deal with him." he was almost scared to ask.

"What kind of deal?"

"Should I tell you... Should I keep it a secret?" Izuku decided he did not look the look in her eyes. Reminded him too much on… Something he watched once. Only once!

"I'm one "ara ara" away from bolting it through the wall." again with the pout that could slay evil. Could any girl do that?

"Fine then. He's going through some sort of quirk evolution and needs a sparring partner that can hold out against him."

"How strong are we talking about?"

"I dunno. Not really All Might level, but not quite that far. Probably gonna get stronger over time."

"Ok, let's go!" he marched towards the door and was already putting on his shoes when she caught up.

"Why are you so eager all of a sudden?"

"This guy gave up 1st place on his final Sports Festival. I can't leave him waiting."

"I don't like the expression on your face, Izuku," he was smiling. But not in a good way. In a someone-is-about-to-die way.

"No idea what you're talking about. Now, do you wanna take the train, or will you fly us there?"

* * *

Mirio was pretty happy with himself. He and All might were usually able to train only on weekends, because of his time limit, and with the passing of the quirk even that time was slowly starting to lower. He was pretty sure it was less than 3 hours now, maybe even less than two and a half. But, Nejire promised this Izuku Midoriya would be a perfect sparring partner. His excitement only grew after he reviewed his performance at the Sports Festival. Plus, if he was as unapproachable as he seemed, he had one hell of an ice breaker.

"I think I can see Nejire," said Tamaki from the corner he was hiding behind. He saw Nejire trying to hold back a very determined-looking greenette, one that had to be none other than Izuku Midoriya. Oh. They were approaching quite rapidly now that he thought about it.

"Hey! Blondie! You're Mirio Togata, right?" yelled his kouhai.

"Yup! And you must be Izuku Midoriya. Nice to me-"

"Sorry, I'm gonna stop you right here. Did you, or did you not give up the first place to this blue menace here, so you could have a sparring match with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it quite like that but-"

"I heard enough. Put your hands up, I have some frustration to let out."

"Um, could we not do it here? I reserved a gym and-"

That was as far as he got before izuku charged him. He barely managed to put up a crossguard, his hands digging into the ground for several feet before coming to a grinding halt.

"Well, I guess your icebreaker was better than mine," he said with a smile on his face, trying to regain the feeling in his forearms. Damn, the kid can punch.

"Oh? What was yours?" asked the ever-curious Nejire.

"I was gonna say it was nice to meet a fellow exhibitionist." the girl made a confused expression.

"He means they both had their willies shown on prime time news," answered Tamaki, reluctantly looking from behind the corner he was hiding.

"Wait. You serious?"

"Yup. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if our kouhai received a few photoshoot requests, and maybe some roles in movies."

"Damn it! Where was I when that happened? Probably doing something stupid like floating around! Wait, no I love floating around. But still, what a missed opportunity!" Takami was impressed. it was rare to see Nejire lose composure. But he better distract her before she starts banging her head on the wall.

"You do know there are probably already many screenshots and outtakes on the internet, right?" Nejire had the decency to look embarrassed before there was an evil glint in her eyes. She will see the nine inches of justice! Wait, why did she guess nine inches? Who knows, the number just sounder right in her head.

Pulling out her phone, she used her web browsing app and entered _"Sports Festival flasher"_ into the search bar. Choosing to search for pictures, the first one to come up was, unsurprisingly, Mirio. Nothin new to see there, he accidentally flashed her and Tamaki so many times it just wasn't worth giving a reaction. Next picture, however...

_"It's fascinating. Who knew a person could get a nosebleed so fast." _pondered Tamaki, observing Nejire, who was frozen mid-flight, staring at her phone, with a small trail of blood slowly dripping, making a puddle on the floor.

"What is Hado-senpai watching?" asked the greenhead. Damn, when did he even appear next to him?

"My guess is you, flashing the whole of Japan at the Sports Festival." Izuku looked at his dark-haired senpai. Then he realized he wasn't joking.

"Nejire! Give me that phone!" that jogged her out of her stupor.

"No! I haven't finished watching! Why didn't you tell me you were so hot!" she quickly flew away, with Izuku chasing after her. Then Mirio came out of nowhere. With no shirt. Or pants. or really anything.

"Wait! We haven't finished our spar yet!"

This resulted in one of the weirdest chases the U.A grounds had seen, at least ever since Midnight graduated. A girl with blue hair, flying as fast as possible, clutching her phone, occasionally leaving behind a drop of blood, being chased by a green-haired boy, who was, in turn, being chased by a blond-haired student, naked as the day he was born. Nezu smiled from his office, taking a sip of his tea. Yep, today was a good day.

* * *

**Yo! How's the new year/decade treating you? I hope you're all hanging in there. This was the first chapter of filler before we dive straight into the Internship/Stain arc. There will be two more to follow. And because I want you all to be sent to the dentist, here's some teeth rotting Izuku&Nejire fluff! Aren't I evil? Yes. Yes, I am. Anyway. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. I'M STILL ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS ON IZUKU'S HERO NAME, BTW.**

**P.S: Here's a little surprise. Enjoy.**

* * *

**OMAKE 3: MARKETING (these things aren't canon to the story!)**

_**Sports Festival (before 2nd event)**_  
After his confrontation with Shoto, Izuku was fully intended to wait out the team picking, and then take one of those who were left last. Someone who will not have moral drawbacks about literary piggybacking off his power.

Suddenly he was approached by a pair of students, one dragging a whiteboard, and another carrying a projector.

"My good sir, if we may have a minute of your precious time?" without waiting for a reply, he continued.

"We are from the business course, and we came here to offer you the deal of a lifetime!"

He then uncovered the whiteboard, that had some diagrams drawn on it, together with his face.

"As you can see, my future business partner, you have a rather plain face. Now some might think this is bad, but I say NEY! Having such a plain face knocks 0.021 yen off the production price!"

"Production price of what?"

"Your action figure, what else!"

"Huh?"

"You see, you've attracted a lot of attention, so we would like to help you cash in on that. Now, let's talk your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yes." his friend who has been silent all this time brought out a holographic projector of sorts. it displayed him, fully dressed in his costume.

"Your hair is super weird and it would be expensive to mold, so I suggest we shave it off."

All the hair on holographic Izuku disappeared, leaving him completely bald.

"You should also consider changing up your color scheme. Yellow is currently the cheapest on the market."

The color of his costume turned yellow, and became overall blander. Just like a plain yellow onesie.

"And, we've been able to get some nice red glove pieces almost free, so your gloves need to be changed to red. It will match your belt pouches and shoes."

The hologram that started off as Izuku, now looked like a bored man, with a blank expression, a bald head, and dressed in a yellow onesie.

"So… What do you think? If we split the profits 20-80, we both walk away richer."

"50-50"

"25-75"

"45-55"

"Let's just meet in the middle now, time is money. 35-65."

"You got yourself a deal." they shook hands, and Izku left, feeling satisfied. He just got himself a stable earning that he didn't have to lift a finger for, and all it had cost him was his costume colors and his hair.

Wait.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

**That was a lot of fun to write. Anyway, this is it. I hope you all enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. Don't forget to vote in the poll. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	19. Feelings are not easy

**I don't feel like talking. Let's just get down to business. Here are guest reviews.**

_**Anon83  
Oh boy. better watch out. Also, as someone who has never had either American or Canadian bacon, I have no opinion on the matter. I just thought I'd be funny, and it seems to work.**_

_**GreanTea  
That would be a golden name, but I think people don't pick names that will represent their career and person just to spite someone. Still, a million-dollar idea right there XD**_

_**Guest  
His hero name will never be Deku. The symbolism behind him choosing that name in the manga makes sense, but still. Not many people like it.**_

_**Reakefit  
That's actually a solid hero name. I like it. Definitely making it on the poll. Thank you.**_

_**Hav  
The short stories at the end of chapters are not canon, so Izuku's hair is here to stay. Do not worry.**_

_**Guest  
I like it, but no one would take it seriously, and the public would just give him a new one XD**_

_**Guest  
Thank you, I'm glad to entertain.**_

_**Bro  
You might like some stories from Yojimbra, he is the best Izuku x Nejire writer, and he inspired my choice in the pairing. As for updating more frequently... yea, no promises there, sorry.**_

_**X  
But spar didn't happen yet.  
**_

_**Guest  
That would be dope as hell, but Boros is such a powerful character, no one would stand a chance. And it would be a sin to nerf Boros.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta read by the fabulous editors in Epsi's Hoard. Thank you guys so much for the help!**

* * *

"Again, I apologize, I did not mean for you to see my willy" apologized Mirio, once the epic chase was complete, and Nejire was tied up to a poll, gagged, and with her phone under safe guardianship of Tamaki. Who did not switch her profile picture on all her social media accounts for an octopus, no sir, he did not.

"It's fine, just... Just don't bring it up again." they were standing in Gym Gamma, also called the Training Kitchen land, or TDL for short.

"Now, are you ready for our REAL spar to begin?"

"Whatever, just bring it on, Perv-senpai." a burst of muffled laughter came from Nejire was tied up, and Mirio could have sworn he heard quiet chuckles from Tamaki's corner.

"Alright then. POWEEER!" Mirio activated his quirk, and slowly eased into 5% of OfA. But. His clothes started sliding off of him. And Izuku saw. And he was having none of that. The last thing Mirio remembered was a burst of wind, and something tapping him on the back of his neck, and before that, a faint whisper.

_"So Mr. Smies-too-much choose you. At least he did that well."_

Before he could fully comprehend the words spoken, he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"Mirio? Mirio!" he felt someone repeatedly tap him on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find an untied Nejire and Tamaki standing over him.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out. Like a little bitch." Tamaki really knew what to say to improve a situation.

"Wait. Where's Midoriya?" Nejire started pouting. And he felt the urge to go on a crusade.

"He knocked you out and left. He said next time you want to spar, bring some clothes that work with you quirk."

"Damn. I was really hoping to let loose today. I guess I should've thought ahead."

"Yea. Not everyone is as used to being flashed as us." they all chuckled, reminiscing of times they first started training together, Mirio almost suffocating because he forgot to turn off his quirk, Nejire passing out from exhaustion, and the many foods Tamaki ate, that caused him to have a queasy stomach. And now, after all that hard work, they were at the top of the academy, and some already proclaiming them better than some of the pros out there.

"Anyway. I need to see if All Might is free today. Sir said I need to train every chance I get."

"Don't you think you're running yourself a little too much, Mirio?"

"It's fine. besides, it's all for becoming the next symbol of peace." he suddenly remembered what Izuku whispered to him.

"Izuku knows." Nejire and Tamaki looked at him strangely. He jumped up, quickly putting on his pants, before pushing the limit to which he mastered the power he inherited.

"Full Cowl: 10%!" he then rushed out of the gym, in pursuit of his underclassman.

* * *

Izuku was impressed. It seemed his senpai managed to catch up to him before he left the campus AND keep his pants on. This was the second time that day he saw him wearing a pair of those. What a sad world he lived in. His naked pictures online, and he's already been flashed multiple times by a man. What a sad, sad world this was.

Mirio finished catching his breath, only to find his target staring off into space, with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Midoriya, you ok?"

"I'm fine, now what do you want?" Mirio wasn't sure what to say, before deciding for a simple and forward.

"How do you know?" Izuku was much less inclined to be forward.

"Just because you were the best choice, doesn't mean you were the first one."

"But Sir Nighteye-"

"It's not his quirk you inherited, was it? It was All Might's."

Silence fell between them, Mirio contemplating what he said, while Izuku was remembering that day. The day his greatest idol became nothing but another face on the list of people who didn't believe in him.

"Do you want it?" Izuku snapped out of is trip down memory lane, to look at the blond.

"Come again?"

"I asked, do you want it? One for All?"

"Hell no."

"Why not? You said it yourself, you were chosen by All Might himself! Surely that makes you more worthy than me."

Izuku sighed. They really gave that muscle head too much credit. Hell, he was everyone's favorite teacher, but he barely was able to get through the syllabus for the semester.

"One. Because I don't need a power-up. Two. There's a high chance it will take away your own quirk as well. And three. I don't need anyone's help. I'll become the strongest hero on my own."

"Sounds lonely."

"I've never been much of a people person."

Mirio looked at him for a while. How could one with such a blank face muster such a piercing gaze? He then smiled and said:

"You don't mind dragging my ass along, do you?"

"Why would I?"

"Because All Might only has time on weekends, and no one else can really keep up with me." Ok, that made sense. But wait.

"Isn't it weekend today?"

Mirio was about to laugh it off, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the date. And the number of unanswered calls. And messages. And turned pale.

"Full Cowl, Maximum Limit! 23%" with that he dashed away rapidly towards one of the further facilities on the campus. And because Izuku was actually curious how All Might trained this so-called 'Next Symbol of Peace', he decided to follow. Oh, and because the next train to take him home wouldn't be here for another hour.

* * *

"You suck at teaching."

He didn't have high expectations, but this was something else.

"I beg your pardon, young Midoriya?"

"I won't get started on your teaching career, but let's do a quick test, shall we? Mirio!" the blond teen snapped to attention.

"What instructions did All Might give you to activate One for All?"

"To clench my buttcheeks and yell out-"

"And how many times have you broken your bones?"

"I think it was seven or eight-"

"Yea, that's what I figured." he faced they Symbol of Peace and told him straight.

"Your time limit is a huge obstacle, and once it runs out, Japan will face one massive withdrawal syndrome." he then turned back to Mirio.

"Our only hope is a blondie that can't keep it tucked in to save his life. I can already hear the screams of traumatized people he'll rescue.

Both All Might and Miro looked kinda down now. He almost felt bad. But the chance to tear into someone who trampled on his dream was just too great. He sighed and hoped he wouldn't regret his decision later.

"I'll spar with you-" he could see the blond lighting up and prepare to say something.

"-but ONLY if you keep your pants on." Mirio stopped, thought about it for a moment, before smiling again.

"I think those are reasonable conditions." he spat in his hand and reached out for a handshake. Izuku did the same, before a race to the sink to wash it. All Might had to smile. To be young again. But quickly that smile became strained, as the memories of youth brought back the memories of his first failure. A face of his old mentor appearing, with a smile on her face.

He felt something wet sliding down his cheek and realized it was tears. How stupid of him. It was a long time ago. All Might moved on.

_"All Might did. What about Toshinori?"_

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips, along with a trickle of blood. he wiped it away, together with that lone tear. Toshinori stopped mattering a long time ago.

* * *

Ochako loved her parents to hell and back. But sometimes they could be a bit much. like how they pounced on her like wild animals, causing her to drop the bag of groceries. She had a nice talk with them both before her father excused himself and stepped outside to make a business call.

"We're really proud of you, Ochako."

"I know you told me like a hundred times."

"Heh. I guess I did."

Silence fell between them, but not a comfortable one. Ochako knew what she wanted to say, she just didn't know how to say it. Iida hadn't returned any of her calls. He was going through really tough times, and she wanted to help him. But how can you help someone who doesn't want help? Her mother took a sip of the tea she prepared, before setting it on the table and looking straight at her.

"Alright, Ochako, spill it."

"Wha-"

"Young lady, I've known you your whole life, I can tell when your holding something. Like that time you ate bananas before they were ripe and got all consti-"

"OK! You made your point, geez."

"So, what is the problem. Is it a boy?"

"No... Maybe? I _sigh _Yes. You could say it's about a boy." Her mother gained a knowing look.

"A classmate of yours?"

"Yes. He- Well, his brother got into an accident, and will have to quit his job because of it. I tried calling him but he just won't answer. I really like him, even did something stupid to try to understand him better, although it was less than helpful. I just... I really want to help him."

She wasn't crying, but she wasn't far. Her heart couldn't stand still thinking about what he must be going through. Suddenly mom pulled her into a hug and held her tight until she stopped shivering. Afterward, she released her, but took her hands into her own, being careful to avoid being rendered weightless.

"Well, Ochako. Men have different ways of expressing feelings than we do. Some show them openly, some reluctantly, and some just keep them in no matter what." a blank face with a green mop of hair came to her mind, and she had to stop herself from giggling.

"Yea, I know someone like that."

"See. This boy you like. He is going through a tough time. And when you meet him again, he won't necessarily want to share his burden with anyone. Now you can't force him to do anything. But the best thing you CAN do is show him your full support, letting him know you're there for him."

Ochako thought about the advice, and couldn't help but agree. Iida might be trying to hide what he's feeling, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need support. So she'll be there for him. She won't push him, but she will let him know, he always could fall back on her. Her eyes light with flames of determination. She'll be Iida's hero!

"It seems my advice will be of help. I'm glad. Now-" mother's eyes gained a dangerous glint.

"-what were you saying about doing something stupid to understand that boy better?"

"Nothing!" of course her father entered then.

"What?! Did I just hear something about boys! None of them are good enough for my little Space Princess!"

Ochako just buried her blushing face into her hands, making herself float unintentionally. Her parents were truly too much.

* * *

_"Iida. I want you to carry on my name. Tensei's Hero path may end, but Ingenium's should continue. Take it, Iida, and carry it higher than I ever could."_

Those words echoed in his head, as he researched the old cases involving the Hero Killer. He was, of course, limited to police department statements, and media, but it still gave him some idea where to look. His phone buzzed, and he only glanced at it. Ochako was calling for the umpteenth time, probably to see if he was alright.

_"Look at her, pretending to care for you."_

"Ochako would never pretend. Even if she and Midoriya re together, I'm still her friend."

_"She didn't telly ou about Midoriya and her."_

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

He started researching for less known heroes stationed in Hosu City. Those never bothered to send offers to top scorers, but if you received no offers you could pick one from the open agencies. It seemed he was in luck. Pro Hero Manual runs one of such agencies. He'll accept whoever applies. Iida quickly jotted down some final notes, before packing up.

_"Wait on me Stain. Your days are numbered. You will be done in... BY THE HERO INGENIUM!"_

* * *

Izuku was hauling trash by himself. Bakugo was forced to stay in after a heated argument he and aunt Mitsuki had about wearing a jacket. He had to admit, he enjoyed a little break from stringing curses and growls. He and Bakugo were better now. But it was still... awkward. Without a pile of trash to haul, they couldn't carry a conversation to save someone's life!

On the other hand, dealing with Nejire has become... Easier. She still sometimes argued his tastes in bacon, but he had a damn good reason for it, and no one will convince him to touch regular bacon again! it was really awkward when she came ringing and his mom opened. He spent 15 minutes explaining they were just... acquaintances? Friends? Well, whatever they were, they were not what his mother thought they were. But his rant wasn't enough to wipe that smirk off her face.

Come to think of it, that was the longest he talked with his mom in, well, years.

The metal plate he was carrying bent as he squeezed his fists. It was all dad's fault! Why couldn't mom see he didn't care for them anymore? Sure he sent cheques, but that was it. No letter, no phone call. Wait though. His mother's cellphone was ringing a lot lately, and every time he just canceled and said it wasn't important. Could it be-

"What are you doing here?"

"FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THE STICKS IN THE UNIVERSE! What are you doing here?" he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

"Oh, you weren't at home, and when I asked that Boom guy, he said that you're probably here. Except he cursed a lot in between."

Izuku was honestly surprised by how little that bothered him. Wasn't he just thinking about how used to he got of her company? Hell, she even showed him a picture of a guy she met on one of the dating apps, to ask him if he looked like a dude to get coffee with. He said he didn't know how dudes who liked the coffee look, so she asked Miro instead. But that is something that one would ask a friend and not acquaintance. So, Nejire and he were friends. How about that. A first friend and it only took him a decade and a half to make one. Oh boy, his love life did not look promising.

"-uku? IZUKU!"

"Yea?"

"Quit spacing out on me. And you were muttering. Am I really your only friend? And if you need help with love, I can always give you advice!"

Oh, right. I guess they also hung out because she could somehow understand his muttering. Well, since they were friends, and she was already asking what kinds of girls he liked, he supposed they could talk about something serious.

"Nejire?" she immediately stopped asking what were his preferable three sizes and looed at him. He sounded serious.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

"Why do I want to be a hero? Well? I just figured that if I can help people I might as well right? Big power, large responsibility and such. Besides, there's just so many interesting heroes and villains out there and I want to ask them a lot of questions. Like why are they a hero, why are they fighting, what's it like turning into a dragon? Those kinds of things."

Izuku took a second to think over what she said. But as he was about to comment, she interrupted him, looking at the horizon with a smile.

"And, you could also say I do it for fun."

"Run that by me again, please." Izuku was confused.

"Well, it was though getting into U.A, but the times I've and there were the best times of my life. The classes, the training, hanging out with Mirio and Tamaki, working beside Ryukyuu... If you have fun while working, is it really work at all?"

Izuku thought about what she said. Her answer was weirdly serious, not something he would expect forms her. But then she also added something that was so Nejire, it was about to take to the air, and ask questions to a random passerby. But then he started chuckling.

"Oi. Stop laughing." the pout that could slay armies appeared on her face, but Izuku was unaffected.

"Sorry. It's just... I think you might have helped me find a solution to my problem."

"Really? What was it? How did I help? Does that mean you owe me one? If so, I want us to go hang out.

Izuku was about to answer the flood of questions but was interrupted by the blaring of Nejire's phone, the tune that signaled an emergency.

"Ah, shoots and ladders, now I have to go." she quickly answered the device, before looking at him expectingly. Izuku sighed but placed his hand on the ground anyway. A few seconds later a blue blur was making its way across the sky, towards the general direction of Ryuukyuu's hero agency.

Izuku observed it until she was too far for him to see, before turning towards the horizon and immersing himself in his thoughts.

_"Maybe this could be my conviction, at least for now. Izuku Midoriya, a Hero for fun."_

* * *

**Hi. I hope you enjoyed. Nothing better to follow up all that fluff that with some serious stuff. That concludes the second chapter of the filler. There is also a poll on my profile if you want to vote on Izuku's hero name. Also, it seems You guys like the Sports festival arc much more than the USJ one. That's good, it means I'm improving as a writer... I think. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	20. Stuff Happening

**This thing seems to take longer and longer, and it doesn't feel as much fun as it used to. Oh, well. Last chapter of the filler.**

_**Guest  
I don't plan on stopping. But, you are right. PLUS ULTRRRRRRA!**_

_**X  
Ah, sorry, mate. We are busy people, but I'll try bringing it up again.**_

**Short guest segment, let's keep rolling. ****Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was Beta read by the fabulous editors in Epsi's Hoard. Thank you guys so much for the help!**

* * *

The small vacation the students of the hero course were afforded after the sports festival ended. But for some reason, the female members gathered in their homeroom half an hour earlier than necessary.

Mina looked over the gathering, before turning towards Yaoyorozu.

"Did you bring the thing?" the class president nodded, before pulling out a roll of paper. Pulling together a few desks, they unrolled it, revealing a front shot of their green-haired classmate, in all of his birthday suit glory.

"That's... Oh my."

"I have seen bigger, kero."

"Why do we care again?"

Mina found herself just a little irked about the last two comments and decided to address them all.

"Oh my indeed, Toru. Tsu, never show me your search history and Kyoka... You didn't have to be here you know?"

"I know. But I slept over at Momo's, and it would be stupid to go school separately."

Mina looked towards the well-endowed teen, a tease on the tip of her tongue, but found herself at the end of a "silence or death" glare. Although it's effect was slightly dampened by the burning red cheeks.

"Anyway, now I ask you, ladies... What do we do with this information?" Everyone stared at each other, and some occasional glimpses back at the poster, where their classmate was displaying his nine inches of justice.

Suddenly, Mina smiled.

"Dibbs!" There were some groans of disappointment, but the power of dibbs was absolute.

"Alright then. You know the rules. Mina now has two months to pursue a relationship with Midoriya. After that, he's free game for anyone."

The girls grudgingly agreed. But then Toru noticed something strange. Ochako was sitting behind her desk, worriedly staring at her phone. Tsu approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He still hasn't called back?"

"No."

"Just remember what your mom told you. I think it's good advice, plus, if he doesn't show up today, we can totally storm Iida estate." Ochako chuckled at the joke, before hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, Tsu."

"Kero." the frog girl decided that a change of topic was in order.

"So any of you guys got recognized on the way to school?"

That sparked a colorful discussion that stretched until the start of the class.

* * *

Izuku came to shool a bit later than usual, because of the rain that has been soaking the street all morning, and because of all the people that harassed him on the train. He could have sworn someone tried to reach for his crotch, and only his "killer aura" as Nejire dubbed it, prevented them from doing something they'd regret. He took off his raincoat, only to run into Iida, wearing what seemed almost like a poncho.

"Hello, Iida-san. How is your-"

"My brother is fine, he is recovering as we speak, thank you very much."

"Oh. Well, then, see you in class." Izuku left, while Iida was stewing inside his head.

_"She wasn't waiting for you like she normally does."_

"That could have been because of the rain. Plus, she did say she was going to be in school early."

_"Yes. And You know who else goes to school early? Izuku."_

Iida ignored the voice and stepped towards the classroom. Izuku followed shortly after him but got... Delayed. By a group of girls who all got nosebleeds from seeing him, and only he was allowed to escort them to the Recovery Girl's office. At least the old heroine wasn't giving him any looks. Small victories, or something like that.

* * *

"Today we will be having a special Hero Informatics class." some grumbling was heard form the less academically inclined students, that was silenced by the teacher's next words.

"You'll be coming up with your hero names." the class immediately erupted into a cheer. Only a few students didn't jump on their feet, among them Izuku.

"Also about the offers you'll be getting. Don't just assume that means your hero path is guaranteed. Those offers can and will be revoked if the agencies and heroes offering them think you're not worth it. So keep putting your all into becoming the heroes of tomorrow." everyone was surprised by Ereaser's words of encouragement, but they took them to heart nonetheless.

Aizawa then proceeded to write up all the students who received offers from the various pro heroes. The top was dominated by Bakugo and Todoroki who had offers numbering in thousands. Next was Yaoyorozu, who had a good few hundred offers and then in descending order Kirishima with barely more than a hundred, Uraraka with just over twenty, and Ojiro with twelve. Even Mineta got one. It seemed that even with the Battle Royale, most offers went to those who made it into the final round. But... There was something wrong with the board.

"Sensei! I do not see Midoriya-san name on the board, and he won second place. I doubt he did not receive any offers."

The class exploded, theories and questions flying all over the room before suddenly they all turned their eyes to the student in question. Izuku Midoriya was calmy scribbling in his notebook, his surrounding the last of his concern. Sero tried to nudge him to gain his attention, but as soon as he got close, he flinched back, and almost fell out of his chair.

_"What the fuck!? I thought he was gonna straight-up murder me!"_

Aizawa who finished administrating eye drops to his dry eyes took it upon himself to explain.

"Nejire Hado, a senpai of yours, already declined all the offers, because apparently, he already received and accepted an offer from pro heroine Ryukyu." that got the class into even more of an uproar, and while everyone was scared to try to get Izuku's attention, that did not apply to one ash blond.

Izuku was surprised when a pair of hands slammed on his table in a strangely familiar matter.

"OI, Deku! How the fuck did you get an offer from one of the top 10!?"

"Did you look over the offers you got?"

"No, teach didn't hand them out yet."

"Well, I'm sure you got some as well." this seemed to placate the explosion user, and he sat back down, while Aizawa continued with class.

"I advise you to think hard about this because the name you decide on today-"

"-might as well be what the World ends up calling you tomorrow." hearing the seductive voice, all the boys in class quickly covered their groins, while the R-rated Heroine Midnight strolled into the class.

"Right. Midnight-sense is here to help you, while I take a nap. Good luck." already zipped inside his yellow sleeping bag, Aizawa closed his eyes. Midnight meanwhile provided each one with a small whiteboard and a marker. The class fell into silence, as each individual though about what their hero name should be. Midnight was of no help, strolling around and whispering "useful pointers" into the ears. Strangely, it seemed only boys deserved the pointers.

She tried to do the same to Izuku, but hesitated for a moment, because of the killer aura. But, as it is becoming of a hero, she overcame the fear seizing her and whispered in his ear:

_"You know what would be a great name? Flash Jhonson, the Flashing Hero."_

Izuku wanted to slam his head on the desk. but that would probably obliterate it. He forgot it for a moment because thankfully, none of his classmates mentioned it, but he now had naked pictures on the internet. He also remembered all the letters he burned, and emails he deleted from companies with less than questionable reputation. And he was pretty sure two or three people followed him to U.A from the train station. And the neighbor three doors over, Miss Miyamizu started giving him... The look.

"Alright, it's been 15 minutes, let's see what you kinds came up with." the first to come up was Yuga, with whom Izuku hasn't really interacted with. His hero name was a whole sentence, but strangely, Midnight was ok with it. Game him some pointers on how to reform it, and the Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling was born.

Mina's hero name was refused, because of the copyrights and legal issues (damn corporations), so she disappointingly sat back down, to rethink the entire thing. Tsuyu, on the other hand, went with the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. Midnight commented on how it suited her and her cuteness.

Kirishima decided to have his hero name be Red Riot, a homage to one of the early heroes of the quirk era. Even their quirks were similar. Jiro went with her quirk name, while Shoji went with Tentacole.

Then Izuku stepped up.

"My hero name will be, The Disinterested Hero, Izuku!"

"No. Try again."

"Damn it. I wanted to be done with it."

Some names his classmates came up with were interesting, creative, very on the nose, or just their first names. made him wonder why his was denied. After another 15 minutes only he, Iida and Bakuo had yet to find the name that adhered to 18+ heroine standards.

"Explosion Murder!"

"Nope. You just removed the "king" bit, and that wasn't the problematic one."

Izuku stepped up again.

"The Impervious Hero, Emerald Fist."

"Is that the best you can do, Mr. vocabulary?"

"Yes."

"Ok then."

Tenya chose his first name, and now they were all waiting for Bakugo. But after his ideas getting shot down by Midnight, he was done.

"Fuck this shit. Deku, give me a name!"

"Ground Zero."

"I'll take it!" the whole interaction Deku had yet to look up from his notebook. Midnight found the name to be up to standards, and so they naming part concluded. Now it was time for the offers. Bakugo mocking Izuku how he received an offer from Best Jeanist, only to be shut down by Todoroki, who received an offer from his father.

* * *

**U.S.A**

Tatsumaki was patrolling the streets of her home city, while also checking her phone every five minutes or so. While she usually hated getting texts from Stich, since they meant more work or a major threat, she was eagerly awaiting one specific text. One that would finally allow her to see her brother, and mother.

**FLASHBACK (day of the Sports Festival)**

_"Pray tell, Stich, why can't I go to Japan to visit my mother and brother. Or better, tell me how are you planning to stop me."_

_It took Tatsumaki about 5 minutes to intimidate her father into spilling the beans, and it was absolutely despicable. Apparently, the only reason she even had a brother was that the U.S government offered a lot of money, and citizenship for Inko of her brother would have even half the power she showcased when her quirk awakened._

_While he talked, she used her psychic powers to pack her suitcases. But, of course, the excess usage of her power alerted the agents monitoring her home, who in turn called her currently the least favorite person in the world. After her father._

_"Miss Midoriya, you have to understand, that you flying to Japan, without permission, using your quirk, could be seen as an act of war."_

_"And YOU have to understand, that I have been lied to and deceived. I WILL see my mother, and I WILL protect my brother."_

_"What makes you think he needs protecting?"_

_"My idiot of a father performed an x-ray on him when he was less than a day old. he has a double joint in his pinky, which means he's quirkless. I don't even wanna think how hard his life was, and I sure as hell won't let him be beaten up for the amusement of ignorant masses!."_

_"Miss, I sent you a video, and before you make any rash decisions, I want you to look at it."_

_Tatsumaki opened the file Stich sent her. First, it showed the obstacle race, and she noticed her brother standing in the back. And once the green light lit, he was gone, only to appear on the finish. next was him dodging the teams for 15 minutes, and unbelievable speeds, and stealing their bandanas, all while carrying a purple midget. Next was someone trying to bisect him, only for the blades to shatter. Him flexing off a glacier. And him tanking two different explosions without a scratch, only tearing his clothing, leaving him in a state that almost made her say: Ara ara._

_"Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't go visit. But, please give us time to obtain permission from their government, and to find heroes who will cover for you in your absence. As wonderful as your sidekicks are, they together barely scrape half the power you pack."_

_Tatsumaki took a few deep breaths and allowed herself to think over what she saw, and what Stich said. And, as annoying as that was, he was right._

_"Ok, you do your bureaucracy magic. but, if my brother has to suffer longer because of this, I'll never forgive the Japanese."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Ever since she has been waiting for Stich to obtain permission from the Japanese government to visit. Then she'll have to get a flight, reserve a suite, and set to find her brother. U.A will probably be the best place to start. Or maybe she should visit her mother first... it was also safe to say Tatsumaki moved away from her father and was (for now) sleeping at her agency. Maybe she'll go check on him once she gets back.

* * *

"So, this is your costume. How do I know it won't fall off when you use your quirk?"

"The support company made it using some of my hair. This WILL stay on."

Izuku and Mirio were again standing in the Gym Gamma, preparing for their first real spar. Nejire was vibrating with excitement, while Tamaki was in the corner, but not even he could stop himself from watching.

"I'm ready when you are, perv-senpai," Mirio smirked and then... Sank into the ground. Izuku quickly turned around, only for Mirio burst out, phase through him, and kick him in the back. Izuku spun to face his opponents, only to get a face full of a knuckle sandwich, that again phased through him, only to elbow him in the back. Mirio continued his onslaught, keeping Midoriya guessing whether his punches will connect, or phase through. Then he suddenly retreated back into the ground, and reappearing on the other side of the building, rubbing his hands together.

"What are you made off?"

"It's your fault. You should have used One for All, instead, you wanted to gauge my abilities. I kept up with you but didn't defend myself. Now. Are you going to take this seriously, or do you need another dirt nap?"

Mirio turned serious. izuku wanted his best? He'll give it to him.

"You asked for it, kohai. Full Cowl, 15%!"

"Sure-kill move: Speed O Sound Sonic!"

Lighting cracked around Mirio's form, and he charged Midoriya head-on, before diving underground, reappearing behind him, ground expelling him high in the air. But Izuku already turned around, jumping to meet him. They exchanged a few punches, all of them blocked, or in Izuku's case, tanked, because he didn't have a good way to block what he couldn't grab.

"You are sturdy and fast Midoriya! But that's not enough!"

"Then I'll go faster!"

Izuku now moved with speed surpassing Mirio's, evading his blows, and timing his attacks, forcing the third year on the defensive. But that wasn't enough, and Mirio was faced with a sharp pain radiating on his shoulder. He quickly sank to the ground, surfacing a good distance away from where his underclassman should have been. But he wasn't. Instead, he received a tap on his shoulder, and a fist to the face, so fast, it caused a whirlwind behind him that ruffled Nejire's hair.

"I figured it out. You never sink to the floor too long, and you always carefully observe my movements. Not only do you pass through things, but things also pass through you too. Air, sound, and light. It's like you completely stop existing. That means you have to take a moment to breathe." Izuku was smirking now. it seemed he enjoyed the thrill of the fight.

"Very good, Midoriya! But.. will knowing that be enough?"

They blurred again, moving so fast Nejire and Tamaki could barely follow. Mirio kept dishing out ineffective punches while receiving as much as he gave. He retreated back into the ground after receiving a particularly mean jab aimed again at his shoulder. He surfaced behind Izuku and decided to go a bit over his limit. Plus Ultra, and all that.

"One For All 30%: Phantom Smash!"

* * *

"Tell me again. How did Togata shatter all the bones in his arms." she smacked the aforementioned student with her cane, while he smiled sheepishly. Izuku was trying to look anywhere but at the school nurse.

"Well you see, he went a bit over his limit, which already caused hairline fractions. But he then also punched something really hard."

"Oh? What what would that be?"

Izuku muttered something.

"Louder, dear. I'm old, I can't hear well."

"He punched me, and then the force of the impact shattered his bones." Izuku received a bonk on the head, Mirio a pack of gummy bears and a cast, and they were sent off on their merry way.

"She can be a little harsh, but she means well." Izuku said nothing.

"Midoriya?"

"Just call me izuku. Nejire does it." Miro smiled knowingly.

"In that case, you can call me Mirio as well. You excited about the internship?"

"As much as I can be."

"Aw, c'mon, you're this first male student Ryukyu took under her wing in like, ever!" Midoriya has to smile a little. Mirio's enthusiasm was contagious. Like Nejire's cheerfulness.

"Me, Neji and Tamaki are going to go hang out on Thursday. Want to come with?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you and Nejire are friends, and I'd like to think we are as well. And Tamaki doesn't have a say in the matter, otherwise, we'd just sit around his apartment, being quiet. But he'll warm up to you eventually."

Izuku thought about it. He was used to hanging out with Nejire in the park. He was also used to hauling trash away with Bakugo. And... That was it. His social life outside of school revolved around community service, and entertaining Nejire. Which should also count as community service, but whatever.

"I... I guess I have time. Have Nejire give me my number, and text me the time and the place."

"Deal! See you on Thursday Mid- I mean Izuku!"

"Yea. See ya." Izuku now knew what was like having a friend. And he liked that feeling.

* * *

**I hope the Stain arc gives me a second wind because sometimes writing this seems like a bit of a chore. But I'll keep on pushing because I'm a masochist. And I love you guys. let's just keep this short and sweet. READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S I fixed the mistake, thank you all for telling me about it.**


	21. Dragons, Feelings, and Nejire

**Man. Has it really almost been a year? And we came so far... No words. I just... No words. Thank you guys so much, you guys keep my flying when my fuel tank runs dry. Guest review time!**

_**Gold  
Honestly, reading your reviews is the greatest motivation of them all. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Goose Attack  
Well, at heart this is a comedy. I re-think most of my jokes, and sometimes I don't. I did not think long on this one, no one stopped me, and viola! All girls looking at Izuku's nine inches of justice, and calling dibbs on who gets to put moves on him. Also, chapters 18-20 WERE all filler chapters, of course, nothing much will happen. As for Iida and Ochako... Read on.**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was edited by the wonderful editors at Epsi's Hoard. Thank you for your hard work!**

* * *

Izuku honestly enjoyed his time with the Big Three. First, they checked around the new mall that opened up. Then they went for some BBQ, and Tamaki entertained them by suddenly changing his mouth into that of a cow, and scaring the crap out of Nejire, causing her to spit her water all over Izuku and Mirio. Mirio was fine, of course, even if he was shirtless for a second, while Izuku had to dry his shirt in the bathroom.

When he got back they paid and went to wander around town, with Tamaki managing to scare Nejire with mooing two more times, both resulting in her jumping on Izuku's back. After the second time, she refused to leave until Izuku promised he'd defend her from any cows, after which they argued who'd be left behind as a distraction in a cow apocalypse.

They were just about thinking about hitting a karaoke bar when Tamaki got a notification from Fat Gum, that he was needed. He also agreed to introduce the hero to Izuku, so he could ask some questions, albeit reluctantly. By now all were familiar with the muttering habit, and only Nejire could keep up with him in a conversation, once he got going. They decided to call it quits when Mirio was summoned by Nighteye for another training session. So that left Izuku, and Nejire, as they walked towards the train station.

"So, not flying away today?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

They walked onward in comfortable silence. It was nice, walking through the city together, and silently admiring its beauty. Before the silence was broken by the blue-haired ball of energy.

"Actually, would you mind if I show you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Ok. Get on my back please."

They slipped into a back alley, where Izuku grabbed onto her piggyback style before they slowly took off towards the low looming cloudy sky. Izuku was wondering if she wanted to show him a bird's perspective view of the city, but she kept going, straight up, and through the thick layer of clouds. And Izuku was at a loss for words.

The brilliant night sky opened up before him, with millions and millions of stars sparkling, unobstructed by the city lights. The moon was shining, not quite full, but not too far away either. And the absolute silence made him feel detached from the world and its problems. All that mattered was him and her, under the gaze of the universe.

"It's..."

"Incredible? Magical? Something that makes you want to smile and cry and yell and be silent?"

"Yes," she laughed, happy with his reaction.

"When I was first learning how to fly, there were times when I felt unmotivated. And on a very bad day, when the clouds were covering every inch of the sky, Ryukyu took me flying. It was nothing special, I've flown with her before. But then we passed the clouds, she showed me this. It was one of the true reasons she loved flying. This view was something only us two shared."

"So why show it to me?"

"Because you're my friend. And I've seen you try to be a better person, even if you still don't speak a lot about yourself. So maybe this will help motivate you as well."

Izuku was surprised by this. He avoided talking about himself because his classmates would just try to use that to hurt him more. But with Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire, he really had a set of friends. Friends he could... Trust.

"What do you want to know?" Nejire smiled a little. She didn't want to screw this up, so she needed to be careful with what to ask.

"What is with your irrational hatred of bacon?"

"Oh."

"You don't have to answer-"

"No. it's alright. You showed me this, and I feel like you deserve at least one question." Izuku took a deep breath.

"As you already know, I'm quirkless. It's why my dad left my mom. But... He didn't leave immediately. Although he split his time between here and the U.S, when he was here, when we had breakfast, he would almost always eat bacon. Said the fat helped fuel his fire. And sometimes he'd give me slices when mom wasn't looking. He didn't go with us to the quirk doctor. And after mom told him, he left the very next day. I learned why he left when I overheard them talking on a phone. From then on, bacon lost all flavor for me."

Nejire didn't know what to say. She thought it was something silly like he ate too much of it and threw up or irrational fear of cholesterol. But...

"I'm sorry, Izuku."

"Don't be. He is gone, and will never return. He is much too busy leeching off my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yea. She's six years older than me, top American hero, Tornado of Terror." Nejire could just hear the admiration in his voice. His hero otaku persona shining through.

"You guys ever talk?" she could feel the cheerful mood drain from the air. Great job Nejire. You blew it.

"She doesn't even know I exist."

The awkwardest kind of silence fell between the two. Nejire slowly lowered them back on the ground, and they continued their trek in silence. At the station, they had to split, but Nejire did not want to leave things hanging like that.

"Izuku. Tomorrow, when you go to the internship, would you mind if I came along?"

Izuku wanted to say no. He really did. He already had it on the tip of his tongue. But... he was already holding enough grudges. So he should let go. Right?

"No. I wouldn't mind," he spoke with reluctance. And was rewarded with seared coronas, because of the sudden smile that illuminated the closed station.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." She rushed to her train, throwing one last smile, and a wave at him before it departed. Izuku couldn't help but wave back, before heading over to his platform. Tomorrow was the start of internships. The day he'd meet one of the best pro heroes, Ryukyu. His otaku senses were flaring.

* * *

"Alright, you brats. You all have your costumes. After I call your name, come get your train pass." Aizawa looked dead on his feet. Who knew it would be so hard to escort a couple of teenagers toa train station. Luckily all he had to do was give out train passes and he'd be free! Well, he still had a brat to teach, but he could just give him exercise sets, and sleep in-between. He was a genius.

Ochako was worried about Iida. He had something dark in his eyes today, and he still avoided her. But she managed to see where his internship was. Hosu city. The last known location of the Hero Killer. She tried to say something, but Iida gave her a robotic farewell and walked towards his platform. She tried to think of something until she saw a familiar mop of green hair making its way towards the platform.

"Izuku!" She rushed after him, not noticing Tenya turning around and glaring at the greenette.

_"She will say goodbye to him, while you get nothing."_

"I don't have time for you." The Engine user turned back around and walked towards the train that would take him to his destination. The thoughts of revenge kept him going, even as his guilt at ignoring Ochako ate away at his sleep. No backing down. He would return honor to the name Ingenium.

* * *

"So, basically, if you and Ryukyu ever swing by Hosu, please check on Iida." Izuku was surprised. Uraraka came out of nowhere, explained that things have been tense between her and Iida, and asked him to check in on the guy. Nejire meanwhile had more important things on her mind.

"Who are you? How do you know Izuku? Is he your boyfriend? Who's Iida. Where are you interning?"

"Um... I should go. I got my own train to catch. talk to you later." Ochako rushed away from the flood of questions, leaving Nejire and Izuku in awkward silence. Luckily, awkward silence had a four times weakness against Nejire.

"So, what you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna check this guy I'm meeting for coffee on Wednesday?"

"The one in a man-bun?"

"No, that guy was boring. I found this really funny ginger-" after boarding the train, they continued checking out Nejire's dating app, ate their bentos, and then she told him about the time Mirio ended up crashing the national news program. Apparently the villain sought refuge on the roof of the filming studio, and Mirio forgot that ceilings weren't as thick as the floor. He fell straight on the weather reporter, and then made a joke about raining men. Luckily the station didn't sue, but he caught hell for it from Nighteye. That reminded Izuku.

"Do you think Mirio is training too much these days?"

"Hum. Maybe. Why?"

"It's just that, yesterday was your off day, and yet he got called in for training anyway."

"Well, Nighteye was All Might's sidekick, maybe he wants to have Mirio as ready as possible to become the Symbol of Peace."

"You're probably right. How far away are we?"

"Another 5 minutes or so. Then it's a 10-minute walk from the station to the agency."

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

Izuku saw the Dragon's Lair, Ryukyu agency before in pictures, and videos. They did not do it justice. In the middle of the skyscrapers and other tall buildings, there stood a castle-like building, complete with a drawbridge. As it lowered, the well-oiled chains were releasing eerie sounds, as if the gates of Hell itself were opening.

"Welcome, to the Dragon's Lair!" Nejire ushered him inside, to an inner yard of sorts, big enough to hold Ryukyu in her dragon form, with room to spare. Izuku looked around, trying to take it all in. Meanwhile, Nejire was looking up at the sky.

"Oh, look. It seems you're getting the show-off introductions."

"What is that?"

"You'll see."

Izuku startled from his pondering, by a roar that drew fear from the heart of most hardened criminals. He turned his gaze to the sky, to suddenly find himself gazing into the reptilian eyes of the creature from legends and fairy tales. The mighty beast circled her nest, creating strong winds that left Nejire's hair in wild disorder, while Izuku's was so messy, that it didn't look any worse than normal. When the heroine made her landing the ground shook, and Izuku could observe the shift from dragon to human, his eyes open wide in awe. Nejire clapped him on the shoulder and proudly spoke.

"Izuku Midoriya, meet Ryuko Tatsuma, better known as the no.9 top pro Hero, Ryukyu."

* * *

Toshinori was in the teacher's lounge, sweating bullets while staring into his phone. The caller was someone who he hasn't spoken to in months. It was his old teacher, Gran Torino. Knowing it wouldn't get any easier, he answered the phone.

"Good day, Torino-sense-"

_"Don't try to butter me up, Toshi! Now, tell me why my offer to your successor was rejected?"_

"Offer? You made an internship offer? To who?"

_"That broccoli kind from the sports festival. Gotta say the lad is doing pretty great for himself, even if he has a no-good teacher."_

"I'm not that bad though..."

_"Please. I bet 5 boxes of Taiyaki that your advice included butt-clenching and yelling."_

Yagi was hoping for the floor to open up and swallow him. His old teacher was right on the money. Hell, even Midoriya. Wait...

"Did you send an offer to Izuku Midoriya?"

_"Yes, the broccoli kid."_

"He's interning with Ryukyu."

_"Scale Lady? How annoying. Thanks anyway, Toshi, I'll be on my way."_

"On your way to whe- Hello?! Torino-sensei?"

Toshinori agonized over what to do next. And after reaching a conclusion, he did the smart thing. He worked on his teaching plan and tried to forget about everything that happened.

* * *

Mirio was drenched in sweat, as he repeated the drills Sir Nighteye designed for him. he had been running drills with minimal breaks. Phasing through the objects launched at him, smashing others with One for All, moving it around his body to different body parts, and then suddenly using Full Cowl to dodge a wall of projectiles from a random direction. He suddenly stumbled, his foot getting stuck into a stake on the floor he was supposed to phase through.

"Start again. From the beginning." Sir Nighteye was observing his student, the gleam of the lights reflecting in his glasses.

"Yes, sir!"

Mirio started the whole exercise again, while Nigteye's sidekick Bubble Girl observed with a concerned expression.

"Sir, isn't it enough?"

"No."

"But-"

"He can handle it. He MUST handle it. He will be the Symbol of Peace one day. This is nothing."

Bubble Girl stopped questioning her superior, but concern still showed on her face. Nighteye was known for his strictness, but this... This was another level. But Mirio did not complain. He took it all in stride, with a smile on his face.

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying. Your room is right next to mine. Isn't that great? We should totally morse code across the walls! Wait. Do you even know the morse code? I should teach you! A is-"

"Nejire, you don't even sleep here." Ryukyu's eyes showed sympathy for the poor greenette, likely having dealt with her fair share of Nejire over the years.

"But you're so boring! You always fly away home, and then I got nothing to do! Wait, now that Izuku is here we can totally have sleepovers without adult supervision! We're gonna watch movies, eat popcorn, gossip about guys, experiment- Wait, that's for sleepovers with Yuyu. What do guys do on sleepovers?"

"No idea. Never been to one."

Nejire gasped so hard, he got scared she'd explode like a big balloon. She did three loops in the air, to calm herself down from the outrage, and declared that she and Izuku would make up for all the years of sleepovers he missed. He was once again saved by the Dragon Heroine.

"Locking up your door at night aside, Midoriya. First, we will determine your skill level, then you and Nejire will go patrolling. Tomorrow we're gonna go see about helping track down the Hero Killer."

Nejire gave a mock salute, before flying to do whatever it is she did around here. Izuku quickly changed into his costume and met Ryukyu in the inner yard.

"Well then, no delays."

She quickly transformed into her dragon mode and roared aggressively at her intern. This caused Izuku to smirk, readying his stance.

"Bring it on, you overgrown gecko!"

* * *

**AFTER EPIC FIGHT THAT TOOK BREATH AND CAUSED ORGASMS**

* * *

The dragoness was slightly panting. And Izuku was standing, breathing normally. Safe to say none of the combatants were going all out, but Ryukyu was majorly impressed.

"I gotta say, Midoriya. You're pretty good."

"Thank you."

"I guess that clears that up. Go to the kitchen, you can use anything in the fridge that isn't labeled. Nejire did some shopping, I think she got something just for you."

Izuku nodded and headed towards the appointed way. The kitchen was very clean, with a blender, toaster oven, and a stove. Izuku looked around some cupboards, discovering some sandwich bread, and after opening a fridge, he saw a big pack of Canadian bacon, labeled with his name. Underneath, a sticky note from Nejire.

_You have a good reason to like this. And it makes you, you. Hope you enjoy it. But I'm not eating any of it ;P_

Izuku made himself some sandwiches, but, he didn't notice the smile that was dancing on his lips, the sandwiches being some of the best he ever had.

* * *

**GUNHEAD HERO AGENCY**

Uraraka was quite surprised by the hero's gentle demeanor, a polar opposite to his street reputation. But, she adapted quickly and took to combat exercises, and was taught some great evasion moves by the hero himself. In this scenario, Gunhead was the attacker, and she was supposed to execute a dodge, and redirect her opponent's force so they would lose their balance. But just before the hero charged, her mind flashed to Tenya and worried if he was alright.

Next thing she realized, there was a practice knife jabbed into her gut.

"What was that just now, Uravity? Your mind was so far away."

"O-oh. It was nothing, just thinking too much, that's all." Gunhead shot her a knowing stare.

"Is it a boy?" Her blush betrayed the truth, and the hero sighed, before sitting down, cross-legged.

"Wanna talk about it? It will help clear your mind." Ochako thought for a second, before nodding. She needed this, and the hero seemed like a good listener. Maybe he'd even have some advice. She sat down as well.

"Well, there's this boy in my class and..."

* * *

**HOSU CITY**

Tenya was already busy with observing the city while patrolling with Manual. He only paid half attention to the hero, who explained what they normally faced in a city and on patrols. The youngest member of the Iida family was wracking his brain for the spots where the Hero Hunter would stalk his victims. Manual soon noticed that and decided to confront him.

"I know why you're here, Iida." The teen stiffened his posture, trying to meet his mentor's gaze, but was prevented by his feeling of guilt.

"Don't get me wrong, we're happy to have you, but... Look. Stain took down many experienced and powerful Heroes, your brother among the strongest. Please trust the police and the pros to capture him." Iida looked down in shame.

"I apologize sensei! I will trust the police and other heroes on this matter. Just... Anger blinded me."

Manual was all too happy to console the teen and continue his explanation. But he was unaware of the conversation taking place inside his intern's head.

**_"See? No one thinks you're good enough. Not Uraraka, and not the heroes. Will you let them believe you are nothing?"_**

_"No. I am Iida Tenya. No. I am Ingenium. I will prove them wrong. All of them. I will take Stain down myself. No matter the cost."_

**_"WE will prove them wrong."_**

_"That's right... We."_

* * *

**We are Legion, for we are many! Man, is Iida going off the deep end or what? Wonder what will happen... But yea. Almost one year since the first chapter has been published. For those who didn't know, I first posted a gag chapter, on April first. it was loads of fun. I hope to manage to prepare something for you for both anniversaries, but no promises. Also, you'll be pleased to hear, I am healthy, trapped in the house with my family, and we are all careful. I advise you caution as well and wish you all to stay healthy. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	22. Sleepovers and Geezers

**I won't be explaining why I was gone, it does not matter. If I by chance told you, count yourself lucky. But something big happened today, which I will get to in the AN at the end. Meanwhile, enjoy this, and let/s answer some guest reviews.**

_**CrimsonStarBlade  
I hipe Gran Torino scene did not disappoint. Thank you for reading, and especially thank you for reviewing.**_

_**davawen  
You cam the closes to what I was aiming for, very good.**_

_**Lost King Atomsk  
It's not soon, but it is more.**_

_**OddJob  
Well, I like to imagine I'm decent at subverting expectations. Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jeh  
A lot of thought may be an overestimate, but I can say that I'm not flying blind, nor am I drawing penises in the air.**_

_**Guest  
Next update is now. Enjoy!**_

**That does it for guest reviews. I love to hear your thoughts and hope to hear many more. Also.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO THAT SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN!**

"Hey there!" **-regular dialogue**  
_"Who is this guy again?"_ **-inner thoughts  
"I AM HERE!" -All Might muscle form  
****_"Time limit is nearing!" -_All Might muscle form inner thoughts**

**This chapter was edited by MrBadGuy on The Hoard discord server. Thank you for your work!**

* * *

The city Ryukyu made her agency in was a lively place where things kept happening. To be honest, Ryukyu did very little work herself, aside from patrolling the skies, letting her sidekicks ride or fly alongside her, and sending them to where the police summoned them. Unless there was a wide-scale attack or a powerful villain, she rarely descended from the skies. But it did speak miles about her endurance since sustaining flight for 6 hours is no joke. Of course, there were breaks but Izuku truly admired his mentor.

Today's patrol was cut short because Ryukyu also took it upon herself to teach Izuku the ins and outs of the hero industry. At least the basics of the trade.

"So you see, Midoriya-kun? We are government employees with a special status that allows us to get paid based on our performance instead of set wages. I, as a part of Top 10, gain enough commission so I have no need to take any side jobs. But back when I was starting out, I did my fair share of those. Mainly commercials and merchandising."

"I remember that. My mom got me your Limited Edition Morphing Delux figurine, made from a quirk-derived material that allowed for a plastic object to shift between two forms."

"I remember those. I'll be honest, those were my favorite. Do you still have it? I could sign it for you." The expression of sadness upon Izuku's face could melt the coldest of hearts.

"No. Sorry. My... friend accidentally destroyed it." Izuku was cursing Bakugo inside his head. He deserved to be punished for this.

"Oh, no worries, I'm sure I still have some at my lair. I'll get you one." Nevermind, Bakugo was the best guy ever. A boxed, signed, mint condition, metamorphic Ryukyu figurine?

"You know, Tatsuma-sensei, you seem oddly used to hero-otakus." Ryukyu's eyes gained a mischievous glint.

"Why, of course. Nejire is one, after all."

"She is?"

"Well, yes. Maybe not completely by choice, but definitely by circumstance. She asks so many questions, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who knows as much about heroes as her."

Izuku could easily picture that, Nejire going around, asking questions to various heroes and annoying them. Where was she, anyway? The day patrols should be over by now so was she running an errand? Did something big happen?

"IZUKU!"

Never mind.

* * *

"-and so I just stepped on the train and arrived here." Ochako and Gunhead sat on the floor, Ochako telling the tale of how she met Iida and started liking LIKING him, while Gunhead gave her a shoulder massage, contradicting his rather violent reputation.

"I'm disappointed in you, girl." Ah, there it was.

"Why are you disappointed in me, sensei?"

"Because you did not fight for your man! Seriously, girl! Will just let him walk over you like that even when you're married?"

"MARRIAGE? WHAT! I'm not ready to be a bride!" The heat provided by her cheeks raised the temperature in the room. What is Gunhead thinking, spouting such nonsense!

"Whatever you say, Uraraka. But you really should stand up more for your sake and his. And, you didn't get that advice from me, sometimes your friend and/or significant other needs a good wake up slap."

"But, I don't know if I could slap Tenya. Even if he needs it-"

"Do you like Tenya?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I didn't hear you. Do you like Tenya?"

"Yes! Stop interrupting me-"

"I ASKED! DO YOU LIKE TENYA?"

"I DO!" Both were yelling at this point.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU'LL DO TO MAKE HIS STUBBORN BUTT LISTEN!"

"I'LL SLAP THE STUBBORN OUT OF HIM! AND KEEP THE BUTT!"

"Great! Let's get back to training! Repeat 50 sets of katas, then we will contact Manual and go to Hosu after patrols tomorrow!"

"ALRIGHT!" Ochako felt a new fire re-awaken inside her! She will find Iida, and she will slap some sense into him! But, only if he won't listen to her. Violence should never be the first answer.

* * *

Izuku's lodgings in Dragon's Lair were pretty nice. The room was about the size of his back at home, maybe a bit bigger. He had his own bathroom and a nice comfortable twin-sized bed. He knew where the kitchen was, and he knew the sidekick in charge of the night shift.

However, there was something in his room that irked him ever so slightly. It was tall. And blue. And vibrating.

"Izuku! I brought cards and popcorn and my laptop with movies!"

It, who was actually she, wore a bluish-green cotton shirt one size too small, stretching around her orbs and stopping a little bit above her belly button. And she also wore a bluish pair of shorts that barely covered her curvy- You know what, Izuku should really stop staring. What was she saying?

"You do know we have to be up and ready at 6 am, right?"

"Yep!"

"And it's 10 pm now."

"Aha."

"So we should sleep. You know, get between seven and eight hours of sleep every day?"

"Oh, I only need like four or five. Six if we have a big mission." Nejire was saying that like it was nothing. Just thinking about it made Izuku exhausted.

"Well, I'm not you, so please leave, and good night."

"Mou! Party pooper."

"Every party needs a pooper that's why you invited me, party pooper, party pooper." Nejire pouted more, while Izuku hummed the melody. For real, world leaders would bow to the cuteness of that pout, but Izuku held strong. He turned off the lights with Nejire still in the room, plopped down on the bed and turned against the wall.

_"Maybe if I wish for it hard enough, she will disappear."_ She did not.

Not a minute passed and something warm and very soft pressed into his upper back. Three guesses for what that was. The first two don't count.

"Can I at least get your opinion on the guys from the dating app? I promise it'll be quick! I could really use a friend's opinion on this." Ah. She played the friend card. And he was her friend, wasn't he?

He turned around only to have a phone shoved in his face.

"Here, what do you think of him?"

"Umm… Too many piercings in my opinion. I get the appeal, but three nose rings is kinda putting a hat on a hat."

"I see. How about this one? I really like his hair."

"He's Canadian, I approve."

"Oh. Never mind then."

She showed him 10, then 20, then 30 guys. They laughed at some of the pick-up lines they used, were a little grossed out by some of their interests, and weirded out by one's beard with looked like All Might's face on each cheek.

"We've been at it for an hour, did you swipe right on every dude in the area?" The confused stare was the answer he got.

"Isn't that how it works? Just swipe right?"

"Good night, Nejire."

* * *

"Our goal is to destroy everything we hate. We want to collapse society by bringing down its main pillar, All Might."

To say Stain was unimpressed was a massive understatement. He thought he had found some kindred spirits, who also saw the rot in current society and would dirty their hands to purge the false idols parading the streets in bright tights. What he found instead was a video game-obsessed punk who threw tantrums and thought disintegrating his problems was the only way. He did not have time for that. He needed to hunt.

"Mr. Kurogiri, please warp me away before I decide to repaint the walls of this place."

"Not gonna join my party?"

"I have a society to rebuild. I don't have time for temper tantrums of a manchild." Said manchild did not take that kindly.

"We also want to rebuild society. But to rebuild something, you must first make it fall. Why do you think we're gunning for All Might? He is carrying this party, and without him, they all fall apart".

Stain gave some thoughts on his words. But in the end, the conclusion he arrived at was that the League was under command of a petty boy who only planned to cause destruction and nothing else. There was no goal and no conviction behind his actions.

"Our goals may be similar, but where mine stand on a solid formation comprised of sound arguments, yours wobbles and tries to balance on your petulance. I tire of this conversation. Return me to Hosu, for I still have prey awaiting for me."

Kurogiri was willing to obey his wishes. Shigaraki, on the other hand, showcased why he and Stain could never work together.

"You think you're too good for us!?" He lunged at the hero killer, only to be barely saved from the flying knives by Kurogiri. But he was too slow to completely dodge the very tip on his sword that grazed him beneath the eye, drawing blood. Before the fight could continue, Kurogiri opened a portal beneath Stain, depositing him to who knows where.

"That motherfucking rogue! He has OP precision stat and way too high of a speed stat!" Tomura was about to sit down, so Kurogiri could tend to his wound, which bled profusely. The knife had been ripped out at some point when he suddenly froze and toppled over. He tried moving but found everything except his face completely paralyzed.

"Oh, OH! That ugly fucker! He got me with his special ability! Sensei! What do you think we should do?" The monitor that kept quiet until now started crackling to life.

"Well, Tomura. Stain won't join us but that doesn't mean he can't be of use, does it?" Tomura laid on the ground, thinking until a blood-curling smile stretched across his chapped lips.

"Sensei, do you have any Nomu to spare?"

"Hum. I just might."

* * *

Izuku got out of bed. Barely. Not because he was tired from the lack of sleep. I mean, he was, but that was not the main problem. The main problem was a blue menace clinging to his leg, not letting go and shoving her own foot into the side of his head. Sometime after he fell asleep, Nejire managed to do a 180 turn, her head now resting at his feet and clinging onto them like a stuffed animal.

His mental annoyance was interrupted when he felt something enter his ear. It was a toe. Izuku screamed.

"Oh, morning Zuku. Why the screaming?" Despite barely just waking up, Najire was already going 100%, looking at him with her infinite curiosity.

"YOU TRIED TO SHOVE A TOE IN MY EAR!"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I toss a lot in my sleep. One time, when I and Yuyu had a sleepover, I woke up to Yuyu sucking my toe in her sleep. She was ok with it. It was strange."

Izuku facepalmed. Of course, her best friend having a foot fetish was strange, but not hanging out with a quirkless kid who can shatter ground with a single punch.

"Whatever. Let's just set up, we need to meet with Tatsuma-sensei in- _OHFUCKIT'S5.52, WEGOTTAFUCKINGGO_!"

As Izuku blitzed around his room, from the bathroom where he brushed his teeth with such force the toothbrush broke, to his pack, unzipping it so fast the zipper went to shit, to the bathroom again, closing the door, not noticing the crack in the wooden floor caused by his feet.

Nejire calmly observed his rampage, before bending over, and pulling out her costume case she strategically placed underneath last night. Without muss or fuss, she discarded her nightwear and pulled out a fresh pair of forest green panties, putting them on before reaching for her costume.

Once Izuku steeped outside of the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight that brought his mind, which was racked with the worry of being late, to a screeching halt. Nejire almost finished putting on her costume. All that was left was zipping up the back zipper, that started right above her thicc booty, and finishing up right at the nape of her neck, covered by radiant blue hair that any man would be happy to wrap his hand in.

Taking this all in, Izuku noticed another important detail. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, Zuku. Right on time. Could you help me with the zipper please?" She asked him while holding her hair in a bunch above her head.

His body running on autopilot, Izuku slowly approached the bluenette. As he drew nearer he saw the unblemished skin on her back that showed off her muscles, but still gave off the feeling of being impossibly soft.

He gently reached for the zipper, which, coincidentally fell on the inside of her costume. He took it between his fingers, one of them unintentionally rubbing against her skin, sending shivers through them both. He slowly pulled it upward, his eyes unable to look away from her back as it moved. Nejire could feel his heavy breath on her bare skin, invoking another shiver.

Izuku was captivated by how her costume clung to her being, becoming like the second skin, the higher he pulled the zipper. His imagination ran wild as he pulled higher and higher, with how good she looked in the costume. As he passed over the area where the clasp of the bra would normally be, he stopped for a single moment.

"Anything wrong?"

"N-no."

He kept going, not noticing another shiver of his senpai, as the breath of his words laid upon her. He quickly finished up the zipper meeting the end with a slight click. Before he could step away, a waterfall of blue fell upon his head, smelling like lavender, the pleasant scent doing wonders with his hormones.

"Oh, sorry! I just threw my hair on you!" Nejire quickly turned, her hair whipping away from his face, leaving only the delightful aroma behind. Izuku needed a second to gather himself before he could properly answer, assuring her that it was no big deal.

* * *

They managed to rush their way through the castle layout of the Lair and to the courtyard with just barely half a minute to spare. The patrols were rather easy, with himself and Nejire busting two muggers and him helping Ryukyu move a truck that broke down off the road.

It was a fulfilling morning and after some lunch at the heroine's favorite sushi place, they returned to the lair for a very important job of filling out paperwork from today and yesterday. But when they entered, they found an old man dressed in a hero costume with a cape and some very bulky boots.

"Ahh, there you are. The broccoli kid." He pointed at Izuku with his cane.

"Can I help you, sir?" Before the old man had a chance to respond, a very displeased looking sidekick made herself known.

"This man came here at 8 in the morning, asking for you, Midoriya. He was quite insistent of talking to you in private." Ryukyu nodded, before deciding on the course of action.

"Nejire, you and I will go work on paperwork. Midoriya, after you're done, I left some law textbooks. After we come back, there's gonna be a pop quiz. If you fail, no patrol for you."

As Izuku observed how his mentor and his friend both walked away, the old man tried to pull a sneak attack on him from behind by kicking him in the head. After grabbing an ice pack for his foot, they both sat down in the break room, with the old man introducing himself as Gran Torino, All Might's teacher.

"I've seen you at the Sports Festival. It seems you already have a very good grasp on One for All."

"Actually, I don't-"

"Surprising, really. Maybe I don't give Toshi enough credit as a teacher."

"You mean All Might? Oh, he's terrible at it, but that's not the point-"

"Or maybe you're just really smart. More likely anyway, given that most of his advice revolves around clenching your ass. Now, I'm sure he told you about One for All, but did he tell you-"

"I DON'T HAVE THAT IDIOT'S POWER!" Gran and Izuku stared at each other, Gran surprised by the news and Midoriya taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"ARRRGH!"

* * *

Izuku needed a minute to cool down before he could explain his meeting with All Might, how he refused the power and how he deduced his upperclassman had it. He also talked about All Might's terrible teachings, and how he worked together with Mirio to help him improve his control better. It was well into the afternoon when he finished venting.

"Ahh, so I was wrong from the start, and Toshi didn't even bother to correct me. No respect for the elders."

"He probably told you, but you didn't listen."

"Well, I suppose I should get going, I need to catch a train home."

"Final- I mean, good luck with your travel."

"Ho? You're going with me."

"I'm not."

"Sure you are. I'm old, I could get lost, or mugged. AND you injured my foot."

"You did that yourself! I can't go anyway, I have responsibilities here, and-"

"Just tell the scaly lady that I commanded you as a hero. That should get her off our back."

Izuku seriously wanted to say no. But the geezer was right that he was at least partially responsible for his foot injury. His mom always told him to help the elderly, after all. With a long sigh, he decided to just deal with it, the old man could not live far.

"Alright, I'll go with you, old man."

"That's the spirit!"

Izuku went to look for his phone, his headphones, and one of the textbooks Ryukyu left for him. It was quite thick, so there was no way he'd read through it on the short train ride. He also shot Nejire a text.

_This old man is insane. His asylum has no people to pick him up, so I'll escort him. Shouldn't take long._

It did not take long for the bluenette to respond with a few questions, praising him for upholding the hero spirit and an emoji or ten. Then another text that told him Ryukyu was ok with it. He then followed the old man, who was in such a rush he did not even let him change out of his costume.

He wasn't paying attention beyond keeping up with the geezer until they boarded the train (on which they had to wait for half an hour). It was only then he bothered to ask where they were going. He did not like the answer.

"We're going to Yamanashi prefecture."

"I'm sorry, but WHAT THE FU-"

"Language, young man!"

"It's gonna take almost three hours to get there."

"That's why you brought your book, right?"

Izuku said nothing. He was just done. He plugged his headphones, ignoring the 'disrespectful younglings' comment thrown at him by the old man, replied to a text from Uraraka, and started working through his textbook, on what was going to be one boring ride. Izuku Midoriya, the Universe graciously accepts your challenge.

* * *

**I sense a pointy stick in the near future. Now, why was I gone? Computer broke down. It can operate for about 30 minutes in the cold temperatures, then display shuts down completely. New computer "on the horizon", we'll see. As for why I'm posting. A sad thing happened today. KissAnime and KissManga both shut down their services permanently. I hope you remember your bookmarks, otherwise, you're boned. ****Alright, ****I think that's about it. ****READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
